Blaze
by luckychi7
Summary: Rahul Blaze is a 10 year old boy from Pallet Town, and is about to set forth on a journey to become the greatest pokemon trainer in the world.
1. The Starter Pokemon Crisis

**Author's Note: So as you guys know I removed the story initially simply because I had a lot going on in my life, and I really didn't have the effort to continue writing the story even though I do have it planned out. However, I was lucky enough to get my life back on track, and I decided to revisit this story due to my current bingwatching experience with X &Y. **

**Chapter 1:**

 **The Starter Pokemon Crysis**

It was only ninety thirty -four when the bright sun shined through the boy's bedroom. Everything was a mess, toys and dirty clothes were scattered all throughout the floor, and the bed was even worse. The soft red blanket had several creases due to the heavy sleep he took the night before, but worst of all the boy with black hair, slept in his red pajamas wasn't aware that he was about to fall off his bed, unconsciously. Then _BOOM!_

The alarm clock goes off at 9:35.

"OWW!" The little boy yelled as he hit the carpet, "Hey what the?"

He looked over at his alarm clock, "NINE THIRTY-FI... Oh no I'm gonna be late."

Just like that, he took a quick ten minute shower, and looked at his reflection in the mirror afterwards. He's got light brown eyes, black hair, wears a red striped shirt over a black T-shirt, and blue jeans. The young boy grabbed a red and white beanie shaped like a cap with a pokeball in the center of the edge. It covered the top layer of his hair since the cap like structure that stuck out, but the sides and the back were still visible. After that, he went into the kitchen where his mother was cooking.

The boy's mother looked like she was in her early thirties, and had brown eyes with black hair. She wore an orange T-shirt with jeans, and was taller than him due to their difference in boy's mother glanced over at him as his chin banged the slippery kitchen floor with a wet-floor sign right in front of him.

"I see somebody woke a little clumsy." his mother said, jokingly.

The boy got up slowly, "Now's not the time mom I gotta leave soon to grab my very first pokemon."

"Oh that's right I completely forgot it's your tenth birthday isn't it, Rahul?" The boy's mother asked.

He nodded with a smile, "That's right, and I gotta get there as fast as I can."

"Well at least have these before you start charging off." She said as she passed three chocolate chip muffins to her son.

Rahul took the muffin's from her, "Wow thanks mom."

As he joyfully ate his mother's delicious food, "Well I know you're father's been waiting to give this to you for a long time, so I hope you'll like it."

The dark haired boy looked curious, "Sure, but what is it?"

"It's this, Rahul." His mother drew out a pokeball with flame designs, "A pokeball that your father created before he left to on a pokemon research trip."

Rahul took the item from her, "Wow thanks mom."

"No problem consider it as a birthday gift from both of us." She said.

He ran toward the door, "Well anyway mom I'll see you later."

"Wait just a minute." His mother ordered.

The young boy looked confused, "Now what?"

She threw a bottle of chocolate milk at him, "Just making sure you had something to drink while you were on your way to Professor Oak's Lab."

Rahul rushed out the door, "Well thanks again mom."

She said, "No Problem."

While he sped toward the Professor's lab, Rahul drank his chocolate milk along with some string cheese he grabbed from the store as a snack. This only took him about five minutes before he crashed on the stone staircases that led to a house combined with laboratory. He knew exactly where he was standing, Professor Oak's Laboratory. As he walked up the stairs, butterflies slowly swarmed within his stomach. At the same time, sweat flew down his face. Alot was running on his mind due to the time, it was already 10:15 am, and the thought of not having any starter pokemon bugged him.

" _Ugh maybe I should just go home."_ Rahul looked away from the door before he stopped himself, _"Wait a minute unless..."_

He peeked back at the door, "Unless I knock on the door just to make sure."

The ten year old knocked twice with his fist. The lock clicked, and the door opened as a gray haired man with black eyes wore a lab coat over a purple t-shirt with creme jeans, a black belt, and brown shoes. The old man looked pretty pleased as soon as he saw Rahul stand before him.

"Ah it's good to see you again Rahul." The old man said.

The young boy sighed in relief, "Looks like I'm lucky to get here Professor Oak."

Professor Oak nodded, "Indeed young man, now tell me what held you up from getting here on time?"

Rahul scratched his head in embarrassment, "Well let's just say that I kinda overslept."

"There is a lot that you have to do for being a Pokemon Trainer, and being late to receive your very first Pokemon is not acceptable." The Professor said.

"I understand sir." The dark haired boy said in a sad tone.

Professor Oak stated, "However, you're lucky that none of the other beginning trainers have arrived here either, so that means the three starter pokemon are still here for you."

"Awesome I can't wait to see them." an energetic Rahul said.

"Well we're not gonna get anywhere by standing here." The old man said.

"Good point."

Rahul followed the Professor into his house to a door with made of steel. Once the old man opened the door, Rahul couldn't believe what he was seeing before his eyes. There was a machine with three pokeballs sitting within three tiny platforms in the form of a geometric triangle that's concealed by a protective shield.

"OH MY GOD! is that..." A hyperactive Rahul said.

He interrupted, "Yup those three hold the three starter pokemon you get to choose in order to begin your pokemon journey."

Rahul said, "The question is which pokeball holds which starter?"

"Well why don't we find out." Professor Oak pressed the button as the protective shield disappeared, and he threw the Pokeball in the air, "Alright you three come on out."

The first ball opened as a glowing figure shined before it could be easily seen, "Bulbasaur."

The second pokeball mimicked the same thing, "Squirtle."

Finally, the third pokemon appeared from it's ball, "Char."

"Awesome a Bulbasaur, Squirtle, and a Charmander." Rahul's said with excitement.

"Char..." The orange reptilian creature said with an aggressive tone.

"Squirtle." the light blue turtle said in the same tone.

Rahul raised an eyebrow , "Uh, Professor, what's going on?"

"I almost forgot that charmander and squirtle don't get along." The Professor swallowed his saliva, "In other words..."

Before the old man finished his sentence, charmander ran from the lab as squirtle attacked him. While doing so, he chased after the orange fire tailed reptilian which left Bulbasaur as the only starter pokemon in the lab.

"That doesn't sound too good." The dark haired boy said, awkwardly.

Professor Oak quickly ran out the room, "Bulbasaur I'll need your help for this, Rahul I need you to grab the empty pokeballs in order to place them back in."

"Of course." Rahul grabbed the pokeballs before he scrammed with the professor.

The boy followed the professor and bulbasaur to locate the other two starter pokemon. However neither of them found squirtle or charmander around Pallet Town for a thirty minute duration. They even took separate paths in order to find them which lasted another fifteen minutes. But after that attempt, Rahul rendezvoused with Professor Oak and bulbasaur outside of the laboratory.

"Did you find any clues, Rahul?" The professor asked.

He shaked his head, "No I've been unable to find a clue at all, what about you?"

"I'm afraid we haven't been able to find anything either." Professor Oak said.

Rahul said, "What are we gonna do now?"

Suddenly several shots of water flew into the sky from the forest to east of the laboratory. This quickly caught their attention followed by bulbasaur who rushed into the forest. Immediately, Professor Oak and Rahul followed the pokemon.

"Where do you think Bulbasaur is going?" The ten year old asked.

As the professor ran, "I think he's onto something. It's gotta be the other pokemon, no doubt about that."

"Well let's hurry up, and get them quickly." Rahul said as he caught his breath.

The boy, Professor Oak, and Bulbasaur charged through a forest until they came across a field where Charmander and Squirtle squared off in a ferocious battle. It was a surprise to Rahul, who gazed at them. Both starter Pokemon barely stood on their feet due to the bruises they've received from one another.

"Rahul now's your chance to throw their pokeballs at them." The Professor ordered.

He nodded, "I've got it covered."

The ten year old threw the pokeballs into the air which forced the starters to return, but it didn't accordly after they flicked it back to him. Due to this result charmander and squirtle gave Rahul a dirty look as if they were gonna attack him.

"This isn't good." The dark haired boy said.

A random voice yelled, "RROOWW!"

Rahul looked at the sky, "What the?"

"Watch out." The Professor yelled.

A Fearow used it's wings to create a strong wind which caused squirtle to hit his head against a tree. Rahul, Professor Oak, and Bulbasaur attempt to hold their ground against the flying pokemon, and Charmander did the same thing as bulbasaur.

"What are we gonna do?" The boy asked.

The blue turtle cried behind Professor Oak, "Squir... Squirtle Squirtle."

"Charmander." said The timid small orange reptile.

Rahul remembered something he learned about charmander on tv when it came to the moveset and stamina. That alone gave him an idea as he noticed Charmander hold his own against the huge flying bird.

"Rahul, you've got to tell Charmander to use ember in order to stop Fearow."

"I was just about get there. Now Charmander you gotta listen to me." Rahul said.

Charmander turned his head slightly toward Rahul, "Char..."

"If you can use ember, then that's one way you can defeat Fearow." Rahul explained.

Professor Oak called out, "Yes Charmander you can do it."

"Bulbasaur." said the turquoise pokemon with a plant on it's back.

"Squirtle." The blue turtle said.

Charmander nodded before he turned his head, "Charmander... CHARMANDER!"

The orange reptilian lizard spat tiny fire spicules at Fearow who changed the attack and charged at charmander with it's wings glowing. The fire tailed Pokemon on the other hand looked kinda nervous as Fearow came in at full force.

"Quick tell Charmander to dodge then jump on fearow's back." The Professor said.

Rahul answered confidently, "Right, Charmander dodge, and jump onto Fearow's back."

"Char.." said the orange pokemon as he dodged the flying pokemon, and climbed onto it's back, "CHARMANDER!"

"FEAROW!" The flying pokemon yelled as Charmander held on.

Professor Oak mentioned, "Quick now tell Charmander to use headbutt."

"Alright, now Charmander use headbutt." The dark haired boy ordered.

A confident Charmander screamed, "CHARMANDER!"

"FEAR...ROW!" Fearow yelled as charmander headbutted the back of the bird pokemon's head which caused him to collapse.

"Char." Charmander said as it rushed back to the others.

An excited Rahul stated, "Wow Charmander you were amazing."

Professor Oak nodded, "I agree, you showed a lot out there today."

"Bulbasaur."

"Squirtle."

Charmander scratched his head from embarrassment, "Charmander."

Rahul looked at the Professor, "Hey Professor Oak, now that we're done with this, let's head back to your laboratory that way I can decide on which pokemon I to choose."

"Actually I was just gonna suggest the same thing to you." Professor Oak said.

The five of them took about ten to fifteen minutes until they got back to the laboratory. Although, there was a tiny issue that happened once they got there.

"I think we're busted." Professor Oak said with an embarrassed look.

Rahul's mother said, "Where have you two been?"

"Honestly it's his tenth birthday, and you two end up disappearing just like that?" Another woman yelled behind Rahul's mother.

The ten year old made movements, "Mom don't worry we're all here now."

"Honestly Sonia he kinda reminds me of your father." The brown haired woman asked.

She looked around the same age as Rahul's mother. The brown haired woman also had brown eyes, and wore a pink buttoned shirt with a old fashion green silky skirt.

"You said it, Delia." The dark haired woman said.

Professor Oak pointed out, "Well let's just say we ran into a slight problem as Rahul was about to choose his first pokemon."

"Oh then why don't you tell us inside." Delia suggested.

Rahul and Professor Oak explained the whole story to both his mother and Delia. The old man quickly went over the stuff that happened when they went into the forest, The battle between charmander and squirtle that was soon replaced by charmander's battle against the wild Fearow which resulted in charmander's victor. They explained it to both of them within no less than thirty minutes.

"Honestly what's gonna happen with those two pokemon in the future." Delia said with a curious expression on her face.

Sonia said, "Well they are just starter pokemon, odds are another trainer would wanna take one of them as their first pokemon."

Professor Oak nodded, 'She does have a point."

They looked over at Rahul who began to freak out, "Uhhh why are you guys staring at me like that?"

Delia giggled, "Well you haven't decided on which pokemon you'll choose as your starter Rahul remember, you used to always brag to me about how excited you were for your tenth birthday to arrive. It kinda almost reminds me of Ash when his journey began."

His mother patted his shoulder, "Don't forget that you did the same thing to me and your father too."

"Well that day is finally here." says Professor Oak he presented the the three fully recovered starter pokemon, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, and Charmander, "So Rahul pick and choose your very first pokemon."

"Bulbasaur." the green pokemon with plant attached to it's back.

"Squirtle." The blue turtle said.

"Char." The orange reptilian lizard said.

Rahul carefully examined over the three pokemon for about five minutes before he made his decision. Bulbasaur, Squirtle, and Charmander all gave him a smile as he pondered about of who to choose as his very first pokemon. Then, a grin appeared on his face as he finally came to his decision after what happened today.

"Professor Oak." Rahul said.

The old man asked, "Yes Rahul, what have you decided?"

He pointed at his choice, "I wanna take charmander as my very first pokemon."

"Char!" The orange fiery tailed pokemon looked surprised.

Professor Oak smiled, "Very well then."

"But could I request you something?" The ten year old boy asked.

"Go on." He said.

Rahul drew out the pokeball surrounded with flame designs, "Can you put Charmander in this Pokeball instead. It's a gift from my father, that way I can remember him and hopefully I can see him again someday."

"Sure thing." The Professor took the special pokeball from Rahul, "Charmander catch."

Charmander jumped into the air, and touched the pokeball button, "Char."

The pokeball sealed, and glowed red for about ten seconds before it came to a completely stop.

At that moment, Professor Oak handed the pokeball back to him, "Here you go Rahul, take good care of Charmander."

Rahul nodded, "Don't worry I will."

All of them had lunch before Rahul went out on his journey. They each had freshly baked mozzarella sticks, spaghetti with marinara sauce, and water. Rahul was the only one who went for seconds to ensure his stomach would be satisfied for a couple hours. After that, everybody stood outside the Professor's lab before Rahul took off.

"Well this is it." a nervous Rahul said, " I guess, I'm finally gonna start my pokemon journey.

Professor Oak nodded, "Yes, but don't worry just remember to always have fun and make new friends with wonderful pokemon while you're on your journey."

Rahul smiled, "Thanks Professor Oak."

The old man drew out a third generation kanto pokedex, "and you'll also need this, your very own pokedex in order to collect an infinite amount of day on pokemon that you'll discover."

"Awesome." an energetic Rahul said, " you've been a lot to help me Professor Oak."

"Pleasure is all mine." the old man said.

Sonia handed her son a blue backpack, "Alright my little son, here's your stuff."

The dark haired boy checked everything within the backpack. It was filled with a couple clothes, toothbrush, a photo of him, his mother and father from two years ago, along with several snacks. Those were the only things in his backpack.

"Wow thanks mom." a cheerful Rahul said as he placed the straps over his shoulder, and place his newly acquired pokedex in his pocket.

"No problem." the dark haired woman proudly said.

Delia stated, "Rahul, if you happen to run into my son during your journey be sure to let him know that his mother misses him, and I wish you the best of luck in becoming the greatest pokemon trainer ever."

"Thanks misses Ketchum." The dark haired boy said while he looked over at everyone along with Pallet Town, "Wow it's gonna feel weird not being here for a while."

Professor Oak said, "Well all trainers must start their journey eventually, so go Rahul, and remember what I told you."

"Of course." Rahul said as he started to walk away, and heard them wish the best of luck on his journey from afar until their couldn't be heard. At the same time, he thought to himself, _"So it's finally here. This is how it all begins with me, Rahul Blaze, setting out on a journey to become the greatest pokemon trainer ever."_

* * *

 **Don't really have much to say this time around, but I guess I'll let you guys know that I'm gonna release all the past chapters simultaneously, and just like the ending suggests this is only the beginning. I hope you all enjoyed, and as always thanks for reading.**


	2. Lost in The Forest

**Author's Note: Well I did say that I'd be releasing the past chapters simultaneously for you guys to explore/re-vist where Rahul's journey has been going especially with this chapter.**

 **Chapter 2:**

 **Lost in The Forest**

It's only been thirty minutes since the dark haired Blaze left Pallet Town on his journey to become the greatest Pokemon trainer. However there was only one issue Rahul was facing, and that's the forest itself. He's been walking in endless directions for a while to the point where he sat on top of a rock.

"This is such a pain." Rahul complained as he looked around the forest, "Who would've that I'd have to deal with getting through a forest in order to get to Viridian City."

He heard the leaves fall off a bush which left an eerie sound that made him nervous. Although, the sound began to repeat itself with dozens of echos, and it forced Rahul to duck his face against the backpack his mother gave him.

"UGHH! SERIOUSLY THIS IS GETTING RIDICULOUS." The dark haired Blaze cried as he continue to his face within the backpack, "I just want to get out of here."

At the same time, Rahul felt something slip out from his backpack as it hit the grass. The customized pokeball that was made from his father, and the same ball that contained his very first pokemon, Charmander. One glance at the orb was all Rahul needed to to avoid the eerie sound within the bush.

"Alright..." He grabbed the pokeball from the ground, "I choose you, Charmander."

The boy threw the pokeball in the air as it slowly released a glowing plasma like figure that shaped into a pokemon. Colors of orange, yellow, and a bit of red on it's tail appeared as Charmander stood.

"Charmander." The orange reptilian lizard said.

Rahul said, "Alright Charmander use ember on bushes."

He nodded, "Charmander... Charmander."

Charmander spat tiny fire spicules on the bushes that surrounded him and Rahul. Several tiny green and brown caterpillars retreated from the bushes Charmander set on fire, but one of them just glanced at the ten year old Blaze and his Pokemon. This was when things really started to make him nervous when the caterpillar moved a few steps forward.

As he looked closely at it, there was a bright red antenna between its large yellow eyes with black pupils. The green caterpillar had yellow ring shaped markings down the sides of it's body. Rahul also noticed It's feet were also tipped with suction cups.

"Ughh I hate bugs." said The dark haired Blaze as he remembered something, "Oh wait a minute that's right. I forgot about this thing."

Rahul took out his pokedex which opened with a picture of the green caterpillar on the screen, "Caterpie the bug pokemon. Caterpie live in the forest, and sometimes they use their webs to get around places."

"So that's what Caterpies do." Rahul said as he looked back at it, "Alright Charmander use ember to scare away the Caterpie."

Charmander nodded, "Charmander... CHARMANDER!"

The starter pokemon spat several rounds of fire at the green caterpillar. At the same time a smoke screen occurred, and once it lifted the bug pokemon was still sitting there. It gave Rahul and Charmander a confused look.

"Mph." The bug pokemon said.

Rahul and Charmander looked surprised, "What?"

"Mph Mph." Caterpie rushed towards them.

Rahul grabbed his stuff, and scrammed, "Come on Charmander let's get outta here."

"Char." said The orange reptilian lizard.

It took about ten minutes for Rahul and his starter pokemon to lose track of Caterpie, and they quickly came to a stop at a tiny pond with two boulders across from two trees. Both were relieved when they looked behind, and notice that nothing is behind them.

"I think we lost him." a relieved Rahul said.

Charmander nodded, "Charmander."

The dark haired Blaze looked in front of him, and felt shabby since they've been in the forest for no more than forty minutes. So he placed his backpack aside, and laid his back against the boulder; Charmander also rested next to him.

"I just really wanna get out of this forest." Rahul complained.

At that moment, the bush in front of them began to move as a bug pokemon jumped out. It wasn't not just any bug pokemon though it's was a caterpie, the same one that just stood there when charmander used ember. This also made Rahul very nauseous once he noticed it.

He continued, "UGH WHY DOES THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN TO ME?"

Charmander pulled his shirt, "Char Char."

Rahul looked at him, "What is it, Charmander?"

"Charmander." The orange starter pokemon pointed to Caterpie who slightly moved away, but then looked back at them.

"Mph Mph." The green caterpillar said.

The orange pokemon said, "Charmander Charmander."

"Are you saying we should follow Caterpie?" The dark haired Blaze asked.

Charmander nodded, "Char."

Rahul grabbed his stuff as he and Charmander followed Caterpie through the forest. However, he stayed behind charmander due to his fear of bug pokemon. Although, it got even worse when Caterpie kept giving Rahul the eye as they continued walking. Then a large tunnel of light surrounded the forest three feet away from them. Without even asking a question, Rahul followed Charmander and Caterpie towards the light. Once they crossed through, a city appeared below the forest as Rahul realized they're standing on a cliff.

"No way we made it through the forest to Viridian City." An energetic Rahul said before he looked back at the green caterpillar, "I see you were helping us get out of the forest."

Caterpie nodded, "Mph Mph."

A smile appeared on Rahul's face as petted it, "Well thank you so much, Caterpie. Come on Charmander let's go."

Charmander nodded, "Char."

"Mph Mph." The green caterpillar yelled.

Rahul turned around, "What's wrong?"

"Mph Mph." Caterpie said as Rahul noticed a serious look on it's face.

The dark haired Blaze looked surprised, "I see you wanna come with us don't you?"

Caterpie nodded as it shot a string of web at Charmander, "Mph Mph."

"Oh so you wanna battle huh." Rahul drew one of his pokeballs out, "Alright Charmander, you ready for this?"

"Char." The orange reptilian lizard said.

The ten year old boy stated, "Okay Charmander use scratch attack, and then follow it up with ember."

"Charmander." Charmander rusheed in to scratch Caterpie, "CHAR!"

Large spicules of fire came out from Charmander, but Caterpie managed to hold it off with a large amount of string shot. Suddenly, Rahul recalled back to when the caterpillar first encountered them inside the forest.

"I get it, so that's how Caterpie was unaffected by Charmander." A realized Rahul said as he came up with another strategy, "Okay Charmander use ember at full power."

Charmander created a giant spicule of fire while Catpie used a large amount of string shot again, but it didn't work the second down. This was because Charmander's ember reached it's max which melted away the shield of string shot. As a result, Caterpie got injured from Charmander's attack.

a grin appeared on Rahul's face, "Now go Pokeball."

He threw an empty pokeball as it captured the green caterpillar. However, it slowly wiggled and blinked red for about five seconds before it stopped. After that, Rahul grabbed the pokeball with an excited look on his face.

"Perfect, I just caught a Caterpie." The dark haired Blaze said.

A happy Charmander cheered, "Char Charmander."

He glanced at his first pokemon, "So what do you say we head to the pokemon center when we enter Viridian City."

Charmander nodded, "Char."

Rahul drew out his special pokeball, "Alright take a good rest until we get there, buddy."

"Charmander." said a cheerful Charmander as it returned to it's pokeball.

Rahul then looked over at the city with a grin on his face, "Alright Viridian City here I come."

* * *

 **Once again I don't have much to say since I'm basically reuploading these chapters, but it is great to go back and see what I wrote in this particular chapter. I knew from the get that Caterpie would end up being Rahul's first pokemon given the situation he was in. Visualizing the battle between Charmander and Caterpie would've been a missed opportunity if I axed it out. That's pretty much all i gotta say on my part so I hope you all enjoyed it, and as always thanks for reading.**


	3. First Stop Viridian City

**Author's Note: I don't have much to say, but enjoy.**

 **Chapter 3:**

 **First Stop Viridian City**

Having captured Caterpie, who helped Rahul get out of the forest. The dark haired Blaze now arrived in Viridian City, and the first stop he made was at The Pokemon Center where Charmander and his recently caught Caterpie were in recovery. While doing so, he used the computer to contact Professor Oak through the internet.

The screen appeared with Professor Oak who was currently feeding Bulbasaur and Squirtle. Once that's taken care of the old man began to talk with the dark haired ten year old kid about where Rahul was currently at on his journey.

"I see, so you've already made it to Viridian City." Professor Oak said.

Rahul nodded, "That's right, but I couldn't have done it without Caterpie's help. You see I kinda got lost along the way, and then Caterpie gave Charmander and I a hand to get out from the forest. Which by the way, Caterpie is also the first Pokemon I've caught."

"Already making progress I see, Rahul." The Professor said while he petted Bulbasaur and squirtle, who were still eating, "By the way, have you already registered for the Indigo Plateau yet?"

"You know in midst of what happened in the forest, I totally forgot about that." The dark haired Blaze explained to the old man.

Professor Oak explained, "Well you better do it right away because that's the only way you'll be able to acquire gym badges in order to enter the Indigo Plateau."

A curious Rahul stated, "Sure, but how do I register?"

"Well wait for your pokemon to recover, and then give your pokedex to Nurse Joy. From there, she'll hand you a badge pass that way you'll be qualified for taking on gym leaders to acquire the eight badges." The Professor continued.

"Alright I'll keep that in mind, Thanks Professor Oak." Rahul said.

Professor Oak said, "No Problem, and don't forget to keep me updated on your future victories during your journey of a pokemon trainer."

"Of course, see you later Professor." The dark haired Blaze waved.

"See you later, Rahul." The Professor waved back before the screen turned black.

He turned around, and saw a pink double bow haired woman with a emergency hat along with a nurse like clothing. She's got blue eyes, fair skin, and wore red slippers. That was Nurse Joy, a person who took care of injured or sick pokemon.

"Oh, Nurse Joy. I was just about to ask you something." The ten year old boy said.

Nurse Joy asked, "Sure, what is it?"

"I'd like to register for the Indigo Plateau."

"No problem just give me your pokedex that way, I can register you." The Nurse said.

"Okay."

Rahul walked up to the counter desk, and handed his pokedex to Nurse Joy. The process took about two to three minutes before she returned the pokedex, and Rahul's two pokeballs back to him.

"There you go Rahul, you're now registered for the Indigo Plateau, and now you're pokemon are fully recovered." a sweet toned Nurse Joy answered.

He took the Pokeballs and pokedex from her, "Sweet, thank you so much Nurse Joy."

"No problem." The pink haired Nurse said.

Rachul placed his pokedex back in his pocket, and his pokeballs in the backpack before he left the Pokemon Center. Since he knew there was a gym in Viridian City, that's the first place Rahul stopped by to face the gym leader. Although, there was a slight problem that happened once he got to the Viridian Gym.

"WHAT!" The ten year old complained, "The Viridian City gym leader is away. This sucks I was so looking forward to my first gym battle too."

Suddenly a paper flied towards Rahul's face, which he took a look at. It was a flier which says, _Pokemon Festival at seven o'clock tonight in Viridian City_ , and there are also a picture of Charmander, Bulbasaur, and Squirtle too.

"Hmph Pokemon Festival." Rahul thought to himself for a minute, "Well.. I guess it wouldn't hurt to kick back and relax before I head over to the next gym."

At the same time his stomach began to growl, "Although I could use a place to eat for my stomach to feel happy of course."

Rahul walked around the city to search for a place to eat until he came across a grand opening of the Crescent's All You Can Eat. It caught his attention because of the sign that said _Free meal for one person each due to the grand opening_. So he walked inside the restaurant, and noticed was it packed. Luckily, there were a few empty tables for him to sit at, and he decided on left next to the window. Rahul took a look at the menu, and saw what kind of food they had. He also noticed a menu that was exclusive for Pokemon as well.

"Well isn't this interesting." The dark haired Blaze said as he brought out the two pokeballs, "Alright guys come one out."

Charmander came out from the special pokeball, "Charmander."

The next was Caterpie, "Mph Mph."

a voice said, "Excuse me."

Rahul looked to the left of his table, "Yes miss."

He looked at the person who stood next to him. She had aqua green hair with white highlights and gray eyes. The girl looked around the same age as Rahul, and wore a red sleeveless shirt with a yellow short sleeve t-shirt underneath it, a skirt in the fabric of blue jeans, and creme color boots.

"I just wanted to say those are some wonderful pokemon you've got there." The aqua green haired girl complimented.

Rahul said, "Oh well thank you very much."

"No problem." She said kindly.

The dark haired Blaze then noticed a woman similar to his mom's age. She also had the same hair and eye color as the girl that he was currently talking to.

"LUNA I TOLD YOU TO ASK FOR THE CUSTOMER's ORDER." The older woman yelled, "NOT TO ADMIRE THEIR POKEMON!"

an irritated look appeared on her face, "Relax mom, I was just about to get there."

"Alright, you're lucky I'm letting it slide." Luna's mother called out.

Luna looked back at Rahul with a sigh, "I'm sorry you had to see that. It's only the grand opening of our restaurant, and she's kinda freaking out about how people will judge the food."

Rahul laughed silently, "It's all I good, my aunt would totally understand the situation."

"I see, well anyway what would you like to order?" Luna asked.

"I would like to have some mexican rice with cheese enchiladas." The dark haired Blaze said, "A glass of sprite, and two bowls of pokemon food for Charmander and Caterpie."

As she wrote down his order, "Alright, I'll be back with those in five minutes."

"Alright."

Five minutes passed by as if it were a second for Rahul. At the same time, the aqua green haired girl brought a tray filled with Rahul's order.

"There's your sprite, your mexican rice with cheese enchiladas." Luna placed his tray and drink in front of him before she shifted to his pokemon, "And here is the pokemon food for Charmander, and Caterpie."

"Thanks Luna." The dark haired Blaze said.

"No problem uhh..." The girl answered in confusion.

He stuck his hand out, "Rahul, Rahul Blaze."

She gave him a handshake, "Well then nice to meet you, Rahul."

After that, Rahul and his pokemon ate the dishes he ordered for dinner. The first bite alone left countless flavors running in their mouths. It didn't taste like a beginner's restaurant, but a restaurant that was in business for a long time.

"Wow this is amazing." A surprised Rahul said.

a happy Charmander said, "Char."

"Mph Mph." Caterpie agreed.

Rahul smiled at them, "I see you two like your food as well."

Both nod.

At the same time, Luna came out from the kitchen, "So how did you think of the food? Would you like some more to eat, or maybe a refill on sprite?"

"Oh my god the food was amazing, It's unlike anything I've ever had before." A satisfied Rahul said, "Just ask them?"

Luna looked surprised, "Really?"

"Charmander."

"Mph Mph."

The green haired girl asked, "Would that be all?"

"Yes that would be all." The dark haired Blaze said.

Once he left from the restaurant, Rahul spent a couple hours training Charmander and Caterpie in the fields near to the Viridian Gym. By then, the sun was starting to set, and the clock struck seven o'clock. That's when he remembered the flier of The Pokemon festival. At that moment, Rahul called back his pokemon before he went to the festival.

Luckily for him, the festival was taken place all around Viridian City. As he walked around the place, Rahul noticed a lot of tents that sold merchandise, as well as activities like Pin the Pidgey, Wacko Weedle, etc. There were also tents where people could grab free snacks, pokemon shaped cookies, cotton candy, tater tots, and fries. A couple of tents in the town center was where anyone could get prizes with coins they received from the activities that the person participated in. These tents were scattered in random sections of the city which added a sense of excitement to the festival in a challenging way. Everything that took place in The Pokemon Festival lasted from seven o'clock to midnight just so people could have a great time.

"Wow this place is pretty interesting." The dark haired Blaze said before realizing, "I kinda wish Pallet Town had something like this."

Out of nowhere a voice called out, "Hey Rahul."

He turned around, and saw Luna run towards him, "Hey Luna."

"How are you doing?" She asked while catching her breath.

"Good the festival is kinda interesting." he answered.

Luna stated, "I'm guessing it's your first time in Viridian City."

He nodded, "Yeah, I was hoping to get my first badge at the Viridian Gym."

She asked, "How long have you been a trainer for?"

"I've only been a trainer for a day. The Charmander you just saw, I got that from Professor Oak today, and I also just caught Caterpie today."

Luna's eyes widened from his response, "You just became a trainer today!"

"That's right, Luna." The dark haired Blaze confirmed.

"UGH! That means you just turned ten today." Luna complained, "I can't believe I have to wait to get my first pokemon."

As they walked around the festival, "How old are you?"

"Nine and a half, my birthday is on August 24th." Luna answered in the same tone.

"That's only seven weeks from now." Rahul said.

Luna continued, "Yeah, but it feels so far away, and to tell you the truth, I'm not from this town either Rahul. I just came here with my mom to help my uncle start the business for our family's restaurant."

"If that's the case then how come you're mom was worrying at the restaurant?" a curious Rahul asked.

"Well It's my mom, she gets a little worried too easily." Luna explained.

The dark haired Blaze said, "I see, well I did kinda wonder why you were serving the customers order at your family's restaurant."

"It's only temporary, at least until my uncle hires people in the next couple days." The green haired girl continued as she saw a tent with several pokemon shaped sugar cookies, and an Coca Cola ICEE, "Say do you wanna grab a sugar cookie and Coca Cola ICEE?"

"Sure." A carefree Rahul said.

Rahul and Luna went over to the tent, and grabbed two free pokemon sugar cookies, with a medium Coca Cola ICEE for each of them. Then, they sat by a bench next a Wacko Weedle activity. The two of them enjoyed the festival as they did a few activities together like Pin The Pidgy, Beedrill Stinger, for fun, and because it was Rahul's first time in Viridian City.

 _Two hours later..._

"Wow that was insane, I haven't had that much fun in a long time." Rahul said with excitement.

Luna smiled and crossed her hands behind her back, "I'm glad you did."

A tired Rahul started to rub his eyes, "Now if only I get to spend the night somewhere."

"Well.. I could ask my uncle to let you sleepover before you head over to Pewter City tomorrow." Luna said.

"That would help alot." The dark haired Blaze answered joyfully, "Thanks, Luna."

"No problem." a slightly tired Luna answered with a smile.

* * *

 **If there is one thing i have to say about the chapter, it's that this one is actually one of my personal favorites from the perspective of setting up the story, and I'm just gonna leave it with that. So be sure to keep this chapter in mind cause it's gonna come back later on down the road, hope you all enjoyed the chapter and as always thanks for reading.**


	4. Encounter with a Legend

**Author's Note: All I can say is enjoy the read.**

 **Chapter 4:**

 **Encounter with a Legend**

It was only nine thirty once Rahul finished eating breakfast at his new friend's uncle's place, where he spent the night in Viridian City. Now he was about to say his farewells to Luna, her mother, and her uncle, before he goes to Pewter City.

"Thank you very much for letting me stay here." The dark haired Blaze said.

Her mother said happily, "It's no problem, Rahul."

Luna's uncle, the one with, brown hair, gray eyes, and a green shirt, and blue jeans, stated, "Yes you can always come here whenever you come back to Viridian City."

He scratched his head from embarrassment, "I'll be sure to keep that in mind."

"Hey Rahul, my family would like you to have this." The aqua green haired girl passed him a bowl with a foil wrapped around it.

Rahul took the foil plate from her, "Well thank you everyone."

They all say, "No problem."

Luna stuck her hand out, "By the way, good luck with your journey as a Pokemon Trainer, Rahul."

He gave her a handshake back, "Thanks Luna."

After that, Rahul left Viridian City and headed into The Viridian Forest for his next stop to Pewter City. It was important for him to get there because of Pewter Gym, a place where Rahul could get his first gym badge. That way he'd only need seven more badges in order to enter Indigo Plateau. His first obstacle before the Pewter Gym was the Viridian Forest itself.

"To think I was glad about getting away from the forest." an unhappy Rahul answered before he drew his pokeball out, "Wait a minute, I could use Caterpie again, but at the same time I don't wanna always rely on my pokemon for shortcuts."

He withdraw his pokeball back, and stepped into the forest. At the same time, he noticed a pink pokemon fly past him for a split second, before it disappeared. This left the poor trainer confused about something.

"What was that?" He asked himself before he heard a couple people somewhere within the Viridian Forest, "I wonder."

Rahul slowly walked through the forest, until he noticed a few people who wore black sweats, gray cloves, gray boots, and black shirt with a red R in the center. He overheard a communication they had with somebody through a laptop. At the same time, Rahul noticed the pink pokemon he saw earlier which was trapped in a sphere that prevented it from leaving. The conversation that Rahul heard was about the pink pokemon. Their mission was to capture it in order to create a copy of clones, and destroy the original.

A shocked Rahul repeated, "Destroy?"

One of them turned around as the kid ducked, "Did you hear something?"

The other nodded, "Yeah it must've come from the bushes."

"Now's my cue to hide." The dark haired blaze answered quietly and slowly climbed up.

That was until something grabbed him, "Where do you think you're going?"

He turned around as somebody kicks him out of the bushes. That's when the four other people turned around with aggravated expressions on their face. Rahul looked over at the person that kicked him out, and he also wore the same uniform as them.

"What's this?" one of them asked.

He mentioned, " I caught him spying on us while hiding in the bushes."

"How dare you?" The other one answered in an aggravated tone.

"No, I'm not gonna let you destroy any pokemon on my watch." The dark blaze said.

One of the other members laughed, "You're just a kid."

Rahul slowly got up, "So it's not like that's gonna stop me." He then drew both of his Pokeballs out, "Now I choose you, Charmander and Caterpie."

Both of his pokemon came out from the pokeballs.

"Charmander."

"Mph Mph."

The members stated with confidence, "Okay so you wanna play that game, then go Zubat."

They threw their pokeballs in the air as four blue bat like pokemon, with pointed ears with purple insides and a mouth with four fangs, appeared before them.

"A Zubat." Rahul said as he took out his Pokedex.

The Pokedex stated, "Zubat the bat Pokemon, it prefers dark places like caves, and uses it's ultrasonic waves to attack."

As he withdrew his Pokedex, "Alright Charmander use Ember, and Caterpie use String Shot."

"Mph Mph." Caterpie yelled as it released a chunk of web at Zubat.

"Char..." The orange reptilian lizard released a large scorch of intense flames instead of spicules like it did earlier.

Rahul looks surprised, "Charmander did you just learn, Flamethrower?"

Charmander nodded, "Charmander."

The members shouted, "Zubat use supersonic."

"Kekeke." The Zubat yelled as it releases loud sound waves from it's mouth.

This caused both Charmander and Caterpie's attack to backfire as they covered their ears. However, the ten year old kid also covered his ears due to the supersonic from Zubat. Right then and there, the four people had an advantage to tie Rahul and his pokemon. That is until the flame on Charmander's tail grows as he releases a massive amount of flame at both the people and Zubat, which disrupts their supersonic.

"Awesome that was great Charmander." The dark haired blaze said, "Alright now use ember and then follow it up with flamethrower."

Charmander nodded, "Charmander."

The orange reptilian lizard attacked the Zubat with ember and flame thrower. When the two moves made contact with the Zubat, they fell to the ground unconscious, which left an unsatisfied taste in the group's mouth.

"Why you little twit." The aggressive person said.

A grin appeared on Rahul's face, "Now Caterpie use string shot."

The green caterpillar used its string of web to tie up the four people with R's on their shirts. Due to this, each one of them collapsed on the ground, and to make sure they didn't talk, Rahul told Caterpie to web up their mouths tool.

"Well atleast we were able to stop them." The dark haired Blaze said.

Charmander nodded, "Char."

"Mph Mph." Caterpie also nodded as it started glow.

Charmander was surprised, "Charmander?"

"Is that what I think it is?" Rahul answered with a surprised look.

The glowing green caterpie changed into a green chrysalis, "Metapod."

a surprised Rahul opened his pokedex, "Metapod the bug pokemon, Metapod is the evolved form of Caterpie, and it's vulnerable to attack while its shell is soft, exposing its weak and tender body."

"Wow my caterpie just involved into a Metapod." An energetic Rahul cheered.

A happy Charmander cheered too, "Char."

"Alright Metapod return." Rahul said as he drew out the pokeballs.

"Metapod." The chrysalis Pokemon said as it returned to it's pokeball.

Rahul and Charmander looked back at the pink pokemon trapped inside the container. Then the two of them gave each other a nod as they unlocked the container that kept it trapped. Both looked closely at the pink pokemon, Its snout was short and wide and it had triangular ears and large, blue eyes. It had three-fingered paws, large feet with oval markings on the soles, and a long, thin tail ending in an ovoid tip. This pokemon was also levitating on air.

"I wonder what this pokemon is." A curious Rahul took out his pokedex again.

The pokedex opened, "Mew the psychic pokemon, It is so rare that many experts have claimed it as a mirage. However only a few people have ever seen it. Mew is also considered one of the legendary pokemons."

"A legendary pokemon?" a surprised The dark haired Blaze said.

"Char?" A surprised Charmander said.

One of the people stormed inside, "Hey you, stop right there."

"Mew." The pink pokemon touched Rahul and Charmander.

At the same time, Mew, Charmander, and Rahul appeared outside the forest. This came as a big surprise to Rahul and Charmander. The pink pokemon smiled, poked them in the forehead, and laughed playfully.

"Hey what was that for?" Rahul complained.

"Charmander." The orange reptilian lizard agreed.

Mew hovered around them as it's tail points to the sign behind Rahul and Charmander. It comes to his surprise when he looks at the name, _Pewter City._

"No way we're in Pewter City already!" A surprised Rahul said.

Mew nodded, "Mew."

Rahul took out the special pokeball, "Alright Charmander get some rest."

"Char." Charmander answered happily as it returned to the pokeball.

The pink pokemon cutely said, "Mew."

Rahul looked up in the air as he place his pokeball back. He watched Mew fly there into the sky as it waved a goodbye with a smile on it's face.

A smile appeared on Rahul's face, "Thanks again for getting me to Pewter City, Mew."

* * *

 **One thing that some of you might agree on is that there is a very minuscule hint of dark storytelling when it came to the introduction of Team Rocket in this chapter, and looking back on the show I recall that Ash first saw Ho-Hoh when it came the beginning of the series, and I believe before he left for Hoenn. However, rather than just have Mew flying around I wanted to give him a purpose in the chapter as well as letting Caterpie evolve for obvious reasons. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and as always thanks for reading.**


	5. The First Gym Battle!

**Author's Note: As the title suggests Rahul is gonna have his first gym battle, and knowing the show you know which character he's about to challenge in the chapter.**

 **Chapter 5:**

 **The First Gym Battle**

Thirty minutes has passed since Rahul and Charmander were teleported to Pewter City thanks to the help of the legendary pokemon Mew. To avoid wasting time, He stopped by the Pokemon Center in order for Charmander and Metapod to recover from the supersonic that the four zubat used back in the Viridian Forest. However, he soon bumped into a bird while he rushed out of control.

"dgy dgy." The bird Pokemon complained.

Rahul scratched his head, What was that?" then he looked up and saw a bird pokemon, "Hey it's a Pidgy."

The dark haired Blaze got out his pokedex as it opened up, "Pidgy the bird pokemon, it uses it's wings to flap at ground level to kick up blinding sand. Pidgy is also a common sight in forests and in the woods."

"Okay then." Rahul took out his special pokeball, "I choose you, Charmander."

The pokeball opened as a white glow turned to charmander, "Char."

"Okay Charmander use ember." The dark haired Blaze ordered.

Charmander nodded, "Charmander."

Pidgy used it's wings to move currents as it relinquished Charmander's fire, "Dgy."

It also forced Charmander back a bit, "Char."

"Charmander stay strong, and use flamethrower." a confident Rahul said.

"Char. Charmander." The orange reptilian lizard repeated as it released a large amount of flame from it's mouth.

"Dgy!" The bird pokemon yelled as it tried to use it's wings again, but nothing worked. This caused Charmander's attack to work as Pidgy slowly fell to the ground unconscious, "Pi...dgy."

Rahul threw an empty pokeball, "Now go, Pokeball."

The pokeball turned Pidgy into red energy as it became absorbed within itself. That's when the pokeball started to wobble and glow red for ten seconds. After that, it came to a complete stop as Rahul grabbed the pokeball with a grin.

"Awesome, I just caught a Pidgy." an energetic Rahul yelled.

a happy Charmander cheered, "Char. Charmander."

He drew away his newly captured Pidgy and grabbed the special pokeball, "Alright, Charmander get some rest when we get to the Pokemon Center."

Charmander nodded as it returns to it's pokeball, "Char."

Rahul spent the next couple hours at the Pokemon Center, for his pokemon's recovery. Especially his most recent pokemon, Pidgy. What came to his surprise was that Nurse Joy was there too. It left him confused like the time when Caterpie withstood Charmander's ember in Viridian Forest.

"Wow Nurse Joy, you work here too." A surprised Rahul said.

She looked embarrassed, "Oh you must've mistook for my sister from the pokemon Center in Viridian City."

"Oh, that's cool I didn't know you had a sister." The clueless Blaze said.

Nurse Joy stated, "Actually the truth is, each individual Nurse Joy in The Kanto Region is either a cousin or a sibling of mine."

"That's kinda cool." says a slightly twitched Rahul.

The red haired Nurse stated, "Yeah although it can get a bit tiresome working here from time to time, but I'm guessing you're here to heal your pokemon."

"Yup."

Nurse Joy took Rahul's Pokemon with her to the medical room. As he waited or time to stall, he decided to call his mother back from Pallet Town. Like Professor Oak, Rahul used the internet to contact his mother. The webcam turned on as his mother appeared to be cooking something, and looked at her son.

"Hey honey, how are you doing?" A smiling Sonia asked.

Rahul said, "I'm doing great mom, in fact I've already caught two pokemon, One of them already evolved, and get this I saw a legendary pokemon in the forest."

"A legendary pokemon huh, which one did you see?"

The dark haired blaze thought back to his encounter with the people in black uniforms, and the pink legendary pokemon Mew. He told his mother about everything that happened in the Viridian Forest, and it left her shocked.

"You got through the forest because of Mew!" His mother said.

He nodded, "That's right Mom, Mew really came through to me."

"Well since you're calling from Pewter City, I'm guessing you're gonna go for the gym." The boy's mother said.

Rahul realized, "Yeah that's right, I completely let that slide my mind."

She laughed, "Well then, take care of yourself Rahul and good luck with your first gym battle."

"Don't worry I will Mom." He waved to Sonia before the computer screen went blank. Afterwards, he realized that Nurse Joy had called his name multiple names. That was when he walked back to the counter desk, "Oh sorry about that, Nurse Joy."

"It's no problem, here you go." She passed Rahul his three pokeball, "Your pokemon all fully healed."

"Wow thank you so much."

"Pleasure is all mine."

Once his business at The Pokemon Center came to an end, Rahul went straight for the Pewter City Gym to challenge the gym leader. Luckily, it only took him about ten to fifteen minutes before he arrived. The building was similar to that of a warehouse, but the front entrance was designed with thousands of rock layers. When he entered the gym, and walked through the hallway to the battlefield room. Rahul saw dozens of rocks that surrounded the area. At the same time he noticed two identical men with brown spiky hair, black eyes, and a small tan. One of them wore a yellow sleeveless T-shirt, with jeans, and the other one wore a green shirt with a black and green sleeveless vest with a pair of jeans. Both of them looked at the ten year old kid with the pokemon beanie.

"Hey there, can we help you?" The older man asked.

Rahul answered with excitement, "Yes I've come here to challenge the Pewter City Leader."

"A gym battle aye." He said, cheerfully, "Why, it has been awhile since we've had a Pokemon Trainer come here and challenge us."

The other one stated, "Dad I think you should take a break, I mean it's been awhile since I've fought a Pokemon Trainer myself."

He nodded, "If that's what you to do Brock, then go for it."

"Thanks." Brock said before he walked onto the battlefield, "Alright, are you up for the Gym Battle uh.. sorry I didn't quite catch your name."

The dark haired Blaze pointed to himself, "Of course, my name is Rahul Blaze, and I come from Pallet Town."

The gym leader was surprised, "Pallet Town huh, do you happen to know Ash Ketchum by chance?"

"Sorta, but I do know his mom." Rahul said.

Brocks stated, "I see so do you wanna get this battle started?"

"Of course I would." said an psyched Rahul.

The gym leader's father stood in the middle of the outer field, "Alright I'll be the referee. The match between Rahul from Pallet town and Brock the gym leader is about to begin. Each person will use only three Pokemon, and the battle will be over when all three of that person's pokemon have been defeated. Now begin the gym battle."

An excited Rahul took out his pokeball, "Now let's get things started. I choose you, Metapod."

The pokeball released a white energy that shaped into a green chrysalis, "Metapod."

A smile appeared on the Gym Leader's face, "Alright then, Steelix come on out."

He threw a Pokeball as a similar white energy took the shape of a giant snake like figure. The Pokemon was made up of rocks with several points that sucks out from it's body. The head seemed have been made up of large, wide jaw with sets of large square teeth inside. Along it bottom jaw are ridges.

"Goah." The rock snake like Pokemon yelled as it appeared on the field.

"Metapod." Metapod said as it focused its attention on Brock's Steelix. Who also did the same thing as Rahul's Metapod.

"Alright, Metapod use tackle on Steelix." Rahul ordered.

"Metapod." The green chrysalis charged at the Steelix.

Brock stated, "Now Steelix use bind then smash Metapod to the ground."

"Goah." Steelix yelled as it grabbed Metapod, then slammed it to the ground.

A worried Rahul called out, "Oh no, Metapod."

The slight dust covered up as Metapod was on the ground with it's eyes swirling. It left Rahul unsatisfied with what just happened.

"Metapod is unable to battle." Brock's father raised the red flag.

a confident Brock asked, "So what Pokemon are you gonna use next?"

Rahul's hand turned into a fist, _"He just took down Metapod in one move. I guess facing a gym leader was gonna be harder than I thought. On top of that I've only been to catch two pokemon including the one I got from Professor Oak. What pokemon should I use to take down Steelix, and the other two pokemon that's in store for me?"_

* * *

 **Yes I know what some of you are going to say like don't leave us off on a cliffhanger like that bro, like seriously lol. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter and as always thanks for reading.**


	6. Countering Rock Types

**Author's Note: For now this is where I have to take a pause because I have a few things to take care of, but it's life you can't really get around it all the time. Anyway, enjoy the read!**

 **Chapter 6:**

 **Countering Rock Types**

A few minutes after Metpod was defeated by Brock's Steelix, Rahul thinked clearly on what his next pokemon should be. He drew both of them, but then he remembered something Professor Oak told him before he became a trainer. " _To win a pokemon battle you must determine what attribute pokemon your opponent will use, but keep in mind attribute types won't mean you'll win the battle. It just means you'll have the advantage in that battle. Always keep that in mind, Rahul."_ In a single instant, Rahul made up his mind as he centered his pokeball toward Metapod.

"Metapod return." The dark haired Blaze said as he withdrew his pokeball, and brought out his second pokeball, "Alright Charmander I choose you."

Rahul threw the pokeball as Charmander appeared, "Char."

"Interesting choice, Rahul." A confident Brock said, "But it's not gonna change anything. Now Steelix go ahead and use Iron Tail."

Steelix's Tail glowed as it went straight for Charmander, "Goah!"

"Quick Charmander dodge it, and use headbutt." Rahul said.

The orange reptilian lizard dodged Steelix's attack, and used headbutt which forced him to collapse onto the ground as Charmander continued with it's attack.

"Steelix shake Charmander off your head." The rock Gym Leader.

"Goah." The steel snake Pokemon yelled as it threw Charmander off it's head and caused him to fly before he hit the ground.

Right before he did, "Perfect, now use Flamethrower."

"Charmander." He nodded as it released a large flame from it's mouth.

"Quick use hyper beam." Brock demanded.

Steelix shouted, "Goah." as it's attack made contact with flamethrower. Only for it to be overwhelmed by the extent of Charmander's move. This also caused Steelix to be critically injured as it's head crashed toward the ground.

Brock was surprised, "Oh no Steelix."

"Go..ah." a swirly eyed Steelix cried.

Brock's father raised the flag, "Steelix is unable to battle."

"Steelix return." said Brock who returned Steelix to it's pokeball, "You did great out there. Rahul I'm impressed you've raised him well."

The dark haired Blaze was shocked by outcome, "Woah."

The rock gym leader drew out his second pokeball, "Don't get too excited yet, this gym battle still continues. Now Geodude I choose you."

Brock threw his second pokeball as a gray boulder pokemon, with a bulging, rocky eyebrows trapezoidal brown eyes, and muscular arms with five-fingered hands, appeared on the field with it's attention focused on Charmander.

"Geo Geodude." The boulder pokemon said.

An interested Rahul stated, "A Geodude huh, alright Charmander use ember."

"Char.." Charmander nodded as it released tiny fire spicules at Geodude, "Charmander!"

Brock yelled, "Dodge it and use tackle."

"Geo." Geodude dodged, and went straight to Charmander, "Geodude."

Rahul yelled, "Charmander use tail whip."

"Charmander.." Charmander whipped Geodude with it's tail, and then released flamethrower which caused Geodude to faint.

"Geodude is unable to battle." The referee raised the flag.

Brock drew his pokeball out, "Alright Geodude take a nice long rest."

"Wow I can't believe it we've already taken down two of the gym leader's pokemon." An energetic Rahul stuck his hand out, "Charmander give me a high five."

a cheerful Charmander high fived Rahul, "Charmander."

a grin appeared on Brock's face, "Alright Rahul, I've let you had enough fun already, but now it's time I get serious. Golem I choose you."

Brock threw his final pokeball as a turtle-like bipedal Pokémon with plated, and green rocks shell, appears on the field. At that moment Charmander starts to worry.

"What the..." A surprised Rahul answered.

Brock says, "You may have defeated my first two pokemon, but Golem is in another class of it's own. One that you've never seen before."

"Alright then Charmander use quick attack." said a confident Rahul.

Charmander charged at Golem with incredible speed.

Brock chuckled, "Ok Golem use Protect."

"Golem." The rock turtle Pokemon created a shield around itself as Charmander pushed forward.

"Oh no." a worried Rahul said.

Brock stated, "Now Golem use Focus Blast."

Golem used its mental energy which unleashed a power directly at the orange reptilian lizard, "Golem."

Focus Blast made a direct hit toward Charmander as it slammed into the wall behind him. This created a smokescreen between the two until it cleared up in seconds.

"Char.. Charmander." The orange reptilian lizard panted as it barely stood on two legs.

This came as a surprise to Brock, "What!"

Rahul's left with a smile, "Perfect, now Charmander use..."

"Ah..." The rock gym leader said.

His father was surprised, "Woah."

Charmander's surrounded by a fire energy as it showcased an enraged look on it's face, like something bad happened. It left Rahul a worried when the orange reptilian lizard gave him an evil stare. He stepped back a bit from Charmander as it looked at Golem.

"Ughh Charmander, is everything alright?" A worried Rahul asks.

Brock said, "I've seen this before, It's a move known as Blaze."

"Blaze?" A confused Rahul said.

"Yeah Blaze is a move that activates whenever a fire type like charmander are taken a critical amount of damage. Then the fire that surrounds Charmander strengths only one of it's move, and after that it'll be too exhausted to fight. However seeing the look on Charmander's face shows that it's lost itself." The rock gym leader explained.

the enraged Charmander looked back at Rahul, "Charmander."

The dark haired Blaze noticed a wink from him, "Alright then, Charmander use Flamethrower full power."

Charmander nodded, "Char.. Charmander!"

The flame from Charmander's mouth doubled in size when it struck at Golem.

Brock yelled, "Golem use Rollout."

"Golem." said the rock turtle pokemon as it turned into a bowl, and made contact with the enraged Charmander's flamethrower. However, he was completely overwhelmed by the strength of the reptilian lizard's move. Which caused a small dust to surround the field, and left both Brock and Rahul to wonder about their conditions. Luckily, it didn't take long before the dust cleared up as an Charmander and Golem were still standing.

Charmander panted, "Charmander."

"Goe..lm." said an exhausted Golem as he falls to the ground.

'Oh no Golem." A shocked Brock said.

Golem appeared on the ground with it's eyes swirled, "Golem."

"Golem is unable to battle." Brock's father raised the flag, "The victory goes to Rahul Blaze from Pallet Town."

The ten year old slowly answered, "Did.. I really just win?"

Charmander nodded, "Char."

He got excited and stuck his hand out to Charmander, "Woah great job Charmander."

His pokemon high fived him, "Charmander."

Rahul pat Charmander on the head, "I couldn't have done it without you."

"Hey Rahul." said The gym leader who walked up to him, "I must say that was one battle I'll never be able to forgot."

The dark haired Blaze got up, "Aw it was Charmander that did most of the work."

A smile appeared on his face, "Well I'd like to present you with this, the Boulder Badge."

Brock drew out a steel rocky octagon to the starter trainer. Rahul couldn't believe what was in his eyes as he takes the badge from the rock gym leader. Charmander also surprised when he looked at the badge too.

"Wow I can't believe it." An amazed Rahul said, "I'm holding my first victory badge in my hand this is super awesome."

Brock laughed, "So which gym do you plan on heading to next, Rahul?"

"Well I do know that Cerulean City is the next place to stop since that's where the closest gym is located for me atleast." Rahul explained.

"Cerulean City huh." An interested Brock said.

Rahul was left lost, "What's up?"

"Oh there's an old friend of mine in Cerulean City. So if you happen to run into her then let her know that Brock hasn't forgotten about his friend." The gym leader requested.

The dark haired Blaze nodded, "Sure thing."

Brock stuck his hand out to Rahul, "Best of luck on your journey, Rahul."

He gave him a handshake back, "Thanks Brock."

"Charmander." The orange reptilian lizard nodded happily.

A smile appeared on Rahul's face as he drew out his special pokeball, "Alright Charmander take a nice long rest."

Charmander went into his pokeball, and Rahul withdrew it. From here, the ten year old pokemon trainer left Pewter City, and said his goodbyes to The gym leader, Brock and his father. While he walked his way, Rahul noticed a cave that stood between him and his next destination.

He took out his map and see's the cave between Pewter City and Cerulean City, "Caves have never been my strong suit, but I'll do whatever I can to get there to challenge the Gym Leader of Cerulean City."

Rahul placed the map back in his backpack, and entered the cave.

* * *

 **As I said earlier this will be the last chapter I upload for now due to life, but later tonight I'll finish uploading the other chapters that were previously on here. One thing I will say is that I remember watching Diamond and Pearl with Chimchar and how it used Blaze so i kinda took a little inspiration from that and used it in a somewhat unique way with Charmander. That aside, I don't have to say again until I start writing the newest chapter after I upload chapter 11, but that's pretty much it. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and thanks for reading.**


	7. Coming to Aid

**Author's Note: Now the story continues with Rahul and his pokemon, enjoy the read.**

 **Chapter 7:**

 **Coming to Aid**

At first, the ten year old boy thought he needed to use the flashlight from his backpack in order to make his way through the cave. However, those expectations dropped when he saw light from dozens of silver stones that lit up the place. This really threw him off because of the preparation his mother spent before Rahul left Pallet Town. On the other hand, he was actually glad there wasn't a purpose for the flashlight since the battery might've died along the way.

Rahul was walking for a couple hours before he a break by the pond of water that flowed from the top of a tiny opening. Another reason was because he emptied the water bottle that his mother left for him in his backpack. The cave maintained a very humid temperature at first, but after forty-five minutes Rahul needed to drink in order to make sure he didn't pass out. Luckily, this spot was great for him since he refilled his water bottle. The boy laid against the cave's floor after he gulped the water down his throat for the past twenty minutes due to dehydration.

"Alright, I think that's enough resting for now." The dark haired blaze got back on his feet, "It's about time that I continued the path to Cerulean City."

Somebody shouted, "Is anybody there?"

"That sounds like it's coming from..." Rahul faced the right direction of the cave, "Up ahead."

The voice continued, "Anybody there?"

"I'm coming." The ten year old shouted as he began to run.

The pokemon trainer sped at an incredible rate as the voice continued to call for help. Except, there was one slight problem he had to deal with. An army of ten bipedal pink pokemon with chubby, vaguely star-shaped bodies. That was when Rahul took out the pokedex from the right pocket of his shirt.

"Alright, now let's see who these pokemon are?" The dark haired Blaze asked as his pokedex automatically opened.

The pokedex stated, "Clefairy the fairy pokemon. Clefairy's got a cute appeal, and they are difficult and rare to find."

Rahul withdrew his pokedex, "Aright then... huh?"

The ten year old noticed something different about the Clefairy that stood in front of him. Instead of their eyes being blue, they depicted a glowing red color with an evil expression on their face. This left him wondering as he brought out the flame designed pokeball his father made.

"Wait those Clefairy look a little different from the one in the pokedex." said a confused Rahul.

The clefairy glared at him, "CLEFAIRY!"

"Alright." The dark haired blaze throwed his pokeball, "I choose you, Charmander."

a white energy emerged, and took form of the orange lizard, "Char."

"CLEFAIRY!" The army of Clefairy yelled.

"Charmander!" a calm Charmander shouted.

Rahul called out, "Charmander use ember."

Charmander yawns, "Charmander."

"Clefairy." The pink chubby pokemon continued.

Charmander got hit by the Clefairy's hands, "Cha..."

Swirls replaced charmander's eyes which irritated Rahul, "Ugh! Charmander return."

The ten year old brought out his pokeball, as Charmander turned into a red energy which got absorbed by the customized pokeball. Then, he looked at the other two pokeball in his head, and at the Clefairy army.

A grin appeared on his face, "Alright, this may be your first time, but I choose you Pidgy."

He threw the pokeball as the whited energy took the form of Pidgy, "Dgy."

The bird pokemon hovered back and pecked Rahul's forehead, "I didn't say attack me, attack them instead, Pidgy."

"Dgy." Pidgy looked back and flapped it's wings at the Clefairy army.

Rahul saw the powerful strength from Pidgy as it pushed the army of clefairy that flew back. He then noticed that the Clefairy army slammed against the back of the wall, and fell unconscious when they crashed into the ground.

"Excellent work Pidgy, now return." a confident Rahul said.

"Dgy." The bird pokemon nodded as it returned to it's pokeball.

The voice stated, "Please somebody help."

He continued on toward an edge that led him to a lower level with the Clefairy who was knocked unconscious from Pidgey's powerful attack. There was also a person who sat helplessly with a worried expression near a wounded Sandshrew.

"Did somebody call for help?" The ten year old asked.

The person nodded, "Yes, but..."

Before she could finish her sentence, Rahul jumped from the edge to the lower level by landing on his foot. Luckily he didn't sustain any injuries because the lower level wasn't too deep. The ten year old boy ran up to the girl with the injured Sandshrew, and looked very agitated toward Rahul.

The girl's got sparkly green eyes, short silky cerulean neck length hair. She also wore a white t-shirt, with a happy bulbasaur surrounded by millions of leaves, and a pair of blue jeans. He could tell that she was around the same age as him too.

"What was that?" The blonde asked.

Rahul scratched his head from embarrassment, "You called for help."

"You didn't have to make an entrance like that. I mean there were a row stairs that lead down here over there." The girl explained.

Rahul looked behind him, "I guess I didn't notice them."

She sighed, "Anyway, I need your help. My sandshrew just got defeated badly."

"Well atleast tell me what happened first." The dark haired Blaze suggested.

The girl explained, "I've been coming to this cave for a few days now, and I didn't run into anything. All of the Clefairy's, Zubats, Geodudes, and Paras were doing absolutely great. Actually they're more like friends to me because I run errands for my family from Cerulean City to Pewter City, but for some reason the Zubat were starting to act weird. Then the Geodudes, Paras, and the Clefairys eyes began to glow red, and they attacked me, but I sent out Sandshrew to attack. Though the Clefairy used disarming voice and then combined it with double slap continuously until it fell unconscious."

"That's what just happened to my Charmander." says a surprised Rahul.

She was confused and looked at the pink pokemon, "Wait then the Clefairy..."

"I used Pidgy to attack them with gust." The dark haired Blaze interrupted.

The girl thought, "Well anyway, do you happen to have anything that can help my Sandshrew."

Rahul placed his backpack on the ground and opened it, "Well I do have this thing. It can heal a pokemon whenever they're injured. Though I don't know if it's very effective."

She took the potion from Rahul,and gave it to her pokemon, "Here sandshrew have some of this, it'll make you feel better."

Sandshrew barely opened it's mouth to chew on the potion, "Sandshrew."

A relieved look appeared on her face, "It's working."

"That's a relief." stated a calm ten year old kid .

Sandshrew got up on his feet with a smile, "Sandshrew."

"You're okay." The azure haired girl hugged her Sandshrew.

Rahul sighed, "At least he's fine."

She looked back at Rahul with a realization, "Oh sorry for not introducing myself, my name is Sky um..."

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

Sky shaked her head, "It's kinda embarrassing once I say my last name."

"It's okay, I won't laugh."

The girl nodded, "It's blue, My full name is Sky Blue."

Rahul was impressed, "I don't think it's embarrassing, if you ask me it's quite actually a unique name."

"Oh well thanks uh..." says a confused Sky.

He stuck out his hand, "Rahul, Rahul Blaze."

"Well thanks for helping, Rahul." Sky gave him a handshake.

The dark haired Blaze scratched the back of his head, "Don't mention it."

"Oh by the way." Sky took out a gold diamond like item from her pocket, "You said that Charmander was knocked out from the Clefairy, so I figured I'd help you. It's the least I can do after what you did for Sandshrew."

The armadillo pokemon nodded, "Sandshrew."

"Well thank you." a smiling Rahul threw his custom pokeball, "Alright buddy come out."

The orange reptilian lizard appeared from the pokeball with a slightly unconscious phase. It's more awake then it was after being defeated by Clefairy, but Charmander was still rather dizzy since it hadn't fully recovered. That's what Rahul could tell after brought out his starter pokemon.

"Char..." The orange reptilian lizard barely spoke.

Rahul placed the item in his mouth, "Take this buddy, it'll help you get better."

Charmander munched on the item that Rahul placed in his mouth. It did make him less dizzy except he was more exhausted now. The ten year old kid knew that the revive item wasn't gonna be enough to heal his pokemon completely.

"He's not healed a hundred percent." said a disappointed Blaze.

Sky said, "At least your Charmander is okay."

Rahul stated, "Yeah that is true."

"Sand." The yellow armadillo pokemon looked to the side.

Sky asked, "What is it?"

Charmander pointed, "Charmander."

"Oh no." said a worried dark haired Blaze.

Sky was annoyed, "Oh come on, not again."

Rahul, Sky, and their pokemon noticed that Clefairy got back up, but this time their eyes glowed purple instead of red. The Clefairy army also used their voice to prevent Charmander and Sandshrew from using any moves. A grin appeared on both, Rahul's and Sky's face as they stood strong.

"Oh no, not this time." a struggled Rahul yelled, "Charmander use Ember."

An irritated Sky yelled, "Sandshrew use rollout."

The orange reptilian spat small specks of fire, "CHARMANDER!"

"SANDSHREW!" The yellow armadillo yelled as it rolled towards the clefairy.

"Now finish it up with slash." Both trainers yelled.

The two pokemon tag teamed their attacks against the clefairy until their eyes swirled. Both of them appear relieved once again, and gave each other a high five. Rahul and Sky also gave one other a high five until they saw one Clefairy stood barely on its feet.

"Oh come on." The dark haired Blaze complained.

Sky stopped him, "Wait look closely."

Rahul noticed that Clefairy's glowing eyes reverted back to their normal color. It then passed, out immediately just like its fellow companions. However, the two trainers left themselves in question.

"Okay that was weird." The ten year old boy pointed out.

"Yeah, but my thing is why were the Clefairy being controlled?" The cerulean girl asked.

Rahul stated, "I think the better question is, who controlled the Clefairys?"

"Yeah, odds are Zubat, Geodude, and Paras are still under the control from this thing." said a worried Sky.

The dark haired Blaze said, "Well what should we do?"

The blonde thought before she looked at another path to the left of their position. It's almost similar to the one that Rahul used when Sky called out for help. She even snapped in front of his face.

"Hey, are you gonna stand there?" an annoyed Sky asked.

An clueless Rahul was embarrassed, "Yeah let's get to the bottom of this."

"Yeah come on Sandshrew." The cerulean girl stated, calmly.

Rahul said, "You too Charmander."

"Sand." The yellow armadillo nodded.

The orange reptilian nodded, "Charmander."

Rahul and his new friend, Sky walked further away with their pokemon. They each hoped to get to the bottom of why the pokemon in the cave are possessed. The question they have is, "Where are we gonna find this thing that's controlling the pokemon in the cave?"

* * *

 **Once again the cliffhanger card has appeared for obvious reasons, and we are gonna be in Mt. Moon for two to three more chapters at the very lest, but that's what you call a gradual build of course. As far as Sky goes I thought it was interesting to giver that last name (blue) because it's embarrassing and kinda hints what it must like having that name, and letting Rahul give his opinion on the matter I feel kinda helps since it contrasts from what Sky gets. Now as for what's controlling the pokemon in the Mountain, you'll have to find out in the upcoming chapters, hope you all enjoyed and as always thanks for reading.**


	8. Metamorphosis

**Author's Note: I'm not gonna pretend that you guys don't know what the chapter title is alluding to so I'll leave it at that. So enjoy the read.**

 **Chapter 8:**

 **Metamorphosis**

In the beginning, Rahu thought walking through this gave was going to be a pain, but that's because he didn't want to rely on his pokemon. Of course there was also, Sky the girl he found when her Sandshrew got injured. Then there was also the whole mystery behind the Clefairy, like what was possessing them? Or why were they possessed?

That's something that Sky and Rahul pondered at as they walked through the cave. Except, the temperature in the cave began to change like crazy. It went from getting dehydrated to a more chilly weather while they walked ahead. Both were smart enough to send Charmander and Sandshrew in their pokeballs to avoid it affecting them. He didn't find it really chilly, but Sky was a completely different story. She was shivering like Ice was about to freeze her into a giant sculpture, similar to a painting Rahul saw in Professor Oak's lab. Then, he lent Sky his red striped shirt because she needed something that kept her warm from the cave's sudden chilly weather.

"Thanks, Rahul." says The Cerulean haired girl.

The boy nodded, "Hey don't mention it."

"It's so weird, Mt. Moon's never been like this before." an oblivious Sky said.

Rahul gave her a curious expression, "Mt. Moon?"

"Yeah the cave is only the starting point of Mt. Moon, and based on where we are right now, I'd say that we're probably in the middle of the Mountain already. I mean it's very easy to get lost in here, but since I've been going between Cerulean City and Pewter City there have been a few shortcuts I've noticed while my parents, or my older sister send me out on errands. I may have mentioned it before, but I was heading back there before the Clefairy attacked my Sandshrew and I. So again, thank you for helping us, Rahul." The blue haired explained to him.

"No problem, I'll just let you lead the way then." The dark haired Blaze said.

She smirked, "I'm fine with that."

From this point, Sky took the lead from Rahul due her experience around Mt. Mountain. About ten minutes while they were walking, the cave stopped being cold nor was it feeling extremely hot. Instead, it was like a humid temperature which made Sky feel alot better as she handed back Rahul's red striped shirt to him. Something started to bug him though, it even drew Charmander and Sandshrew out from their pokeball without Rahul or Sky to have called them out.

"That's weird, they shouldn't be coming out on their own like that." says a confused dark haired Blaze.

Sky shaked her head, "Well what if they're sensing something."

"You mean like a warning signal." Rahul said.

"That's probably as close as I can think." The Cerulean haired girl said.

Charmander looked ahead, "Charmander."

"Sandshrew." The yellow armadillo pointed ahead.

Rahul asked, "Are you saying it's coming from there?"

"I'm guessing you're sensing it too." Sky nodded.

Both pokemon did the same thing.

Suddenly a giant roar bursted through the entire place. This also caused everything around the mountain to shake as small rock spike shaped to fell from the ceiling. Luckily, Rahul and Sky advised their pokemon to use a couple moves to prevent them from landing. Although, things got messy once the pokemon appeared from the shadows. It's a complete army of fifteen Zubat, Paras, and Geodudes who all appeared at the same time. This alone had left Rahul, Sky, and their pokemon nervous about their next objective.

"Alright, Charmander use Flamethrower at full power." a confident Rahul said.

The orange reptilian lizard agreed, "Charmander."

"Sandshrew use rollout." says a determined Sky.

The yellow armadillo rolled into a ball, "Sandshrew."

The two pokemon held their own for a while, but soon they got overwhelmed due to the number of pokemon that stood in the way. Just like the Clefairy they encountered earlier, these pokemon also possessed glowing red eyes. It even made Rahul take a few steps back as well as Sky, but that's until an idea crossed his mind when he looked at his other pokeballs.

"Sky, do you happen to have any other pokemon?" he asked.

"No Sandshrew was the only pokemon that I brought with me." Sky said.

a struggled Rahul said, "Well in that case, I choose you Metapod."

the white glowing energy released from it's pokeball. Then it slowly took the form of a green chrysalis pokemon. The same one that evolved from Caterpie when they encountered Team Rocket in the Viridian Forest.

"Metapod." The green chrysalis said.

Rahul noticed that Sky was immediately turned off, "Metapod? Rahul you do know that Metapod won't be able to do anything against an army of pokemon."

"Well there's something you should know, Sky. When Metapod was still a Caterpie, it created a string shot wall to protect itself from Charmander's ember when I was trying to capture it. So I wouldn't doubt it just yet. Now, Metapod use Harden then use tackle." The dark haired Blaze explained.

"Metapod." said The green chrysalis as it's body was engulfed in a gray metallic armor as it began the assault on the army of possessed pokemon.

Charmander and Sandshrew started to look like they were drained. From there, against the army of possessed pokemon Rahul and Sky withdrew the two of them as Metapod attempted to inflict damage onto the pokemon army. However, it's just as Sky had predicted, Metapod couldn't withstand against the army. They even managed to surround it until each one charged towards Rahul and Sky.

"Isn't there any other pokemon, you can use?" Sky asked.

Rahul grabbed his other pokeball, "Yeah, but I'm not sure if Pidgy would be.. huh?"

"Metapod." The green chrysalis shot up from the army and glowed.

Sky looked surprised, "No way is Metapod..."

"That's right." The dark haired Blaze interrupted, "It's finally beginning to evolve."

The glowing green chrysalis grew wings from it's sides, and two antennas that stuck out of it's head. The newly evolved pokemon even began to grow a pair of tiny feet near the end, and finally stopped glowing. It had a purple body, black antennas, a light blue snout with two fangs underneath, and large, red compound eyes. Its two pairs of veined wings were white with black accents. It's even got two body segments and four legs. The possessed pokemon army look rather lost by the evolution.

Rahul took out his pokedex, "Alright, now let's see."

"Butterfree the bug pokemon, and the final evolved form of Caterpie. Butterfree's wings are covered with poisonous dust, if you see one flapping then be careful not to inhale any of the released dust." The pokedex explained.

A smile appeared on his face, "poisonous dust huh.. Alright, Butterfree use poison powder on the pokemon army."

"Fee." The purple butterfly flapped it's wings released the powder onto the army of possessed pokemon.

Each of them to reacted and passed out on the ground. At the same time, Sky threw a couple of berries to each of them while they made their escape from the army. Rahul on the other hand still hadn't got over what happened to Metapod.

"I gotta say, Butterfree, you were pretty good." Rahul complimented.

Butterfree slowly flapped it's wings, "Fee!"

"That reminds me, Sky why did you leave the oran berries for the pokemon?"

"Well I figured that leaving them poison would end up killing them which in terms mean they'd be able to regain their conscious. So I thought okay when they reach that point, they'll go back to the way they were" she explained.

Rahul nodded, "Sounds like a smart idea."

"Fee!" The purple butterfly nodded.

Sky laughed, "I gotta say though, you're Butterfree was pretty impressive. I take back what I said earlier before it evolving."

"Don't worry about it." said a chilled dark haired Blaze, "At least until we figure out why the pokemon in Mt. Moon are possessed."

Sky began to think, "That's true, there's gotta be something that can lead us to the source of all this."

Butterfree moved ahead, "Fee," then it looks back at Rahul, "Fee! Fee!"

Rahul said, "Wait did you find the source, Butterfree?"

"Fee!" The purple butterfly nodded as it moved ahead of them.

Rahul and Sky ran quickly in order to catch up with his fully evolved pokemon. Although it didn't take them too long to catch up with Butterfree as they took a good five to ten minute break before they continued onward.

"Hey just curious, but how long have you had Butterfree?" a curious Sky asked.

The dark haired Blaze said, "Only a few days ago, that's when it was still just a Caterpie, so yeah it's going rather quick."

"Either that, or Caterpie just wanted to grow until it reached it's final evolution stage." The cerulean girl interpreted.

Butterfree interrupted, "Fee Fee!"

"Here let's figure out what Butterfree wants us to see." The dark haired Blaze said.

Sky nodded, "Good idea."

Rahul and Sky followed his Butterfree until it came across a whole bunch of glowing stones that lit up the room. They also noticed a bunch of stones were gathered in the center as Geodudes piled them up the stairs in a giant stone made jar. Paras and Zubat somehow also carried the small stones into the tray as well. The pokemon that were there appeared rather exhausted, but that's until their eyes started to glow red. Rahul and Sky were almost surprised to even what came from the shadows. It even made Butterfree hide behind Rahul's back while they were petrified.

"Did you see what I saw?" said a terrified Sky.

Butterfree nodded, "Fee Fee!"

Rahul swallowed his saliva, "Yeah, and it didn't look friendly. So instead of charging in, I think we should take one final look at it before we make a move."

* * *

 **Alright you guys the moment of truth is here, who or who do you think the source behind the control of the pokemon in Mt. Moon... One of the other key things with the story progression so far is how Caterpie's reach it's final evolution stage this early on, and Like I said earlier this is like a small call back to the first season of Pokemon. Plus this is where the direction that I saw Caterpie going in terms of the story, and don't worry the other pokemon Rahul currently has won't evolve as fast as Caterpie did. The next chapter should be be momentarily so I hope you all enjoyed, and thanks for reading.**


	9. The Source

**Author's Note: The big reveal behind the pokemon's control within Mt. Moon is about to take place, so enjoy the read.**

 **Chapter 9:**

 **The Source**

Rahul, Sky and Butterfree stood in one spot, and hid behind a rock while they glanced at the source who possessed the pokemon in Mt. Moon. It was a pink fog that had sharp teeth with gaseous body, demented red eyes, and giant red claws. This was thing that's kept Rahul, Sky, and Butterfree hidden behind the rock.

"What is that thing?" The Cerulean girl asked.

"Alright let's see what the pokedex has to say" a curious dark haired Blaze said.

Rahul took out his pokedex as it opened up, "No data."

"No data." said Rahul as he raised an eyebrow.

Sky stated, "Well that's great, how are we supposed to defeat a pokemon if we don't have any information about it."

"Do you think it's possible that it's not a pokemon." Rahul said to the confused blue haired Sky, "I mean it's possible that this thing might be something else."

"Come on that's absurd Rahul, Sky said, "I mean it kinda does look like a pokemon."

"Only one way to find out." said an unsure Rahul who looked at his pokemon, "Butterfree, I want you to try using a move to get rid of that thing."

Butterfree nodded, and shot up in the air, "Fee Fee"

Rahul's newly evolved pokemon used string shot in order to wrap the fog. Unfortunately nothing works as he noticed the fog give Butterfree a scary look it's eyes. Though that didn't allow him to lose his confidence in his once capterpie.

"Alright Butterfree use tackle." The dark haired Blaze called out.

"Fee" The purple bug pokemon charged at the fog, but it resulted in the same thing.

Rahul continued, "Come on, there's gotta be something we can do."

"Use your pokedex to see what moves Butterfree could use." Sky suggested.

"That's a good idea." The pokemon trainer nodded.

He opened the pokedex, "Currently Butterfree can learn poison powder, Tackle, sleep powder, stun spore, and confusion."

"Well we haven't tried confusion." the dark haire Blaze thought.

The Cerulean girl said, "Yeah, but would that work on something like this thing?"

"At this point it's best to try, Sky." Rahul suggested, "Alright Butterfree use confusion."

Butterfree used it's move on the trainer's command. Just like before nothing seemed to have affected the pink fog with red eyes. Instead. Butterfree was slammed against the wall behind him. It landed right next to Rahul, and was rather exhausted from that attack. Rahul was too focused about it, but Sky snapped her finger at him.

"Hey, don't worry it's not the end yet." Sky said.

Rahul stated, "Yeah, but Butterfree doesn't look like it'll do anything if it gets hit with another attack by that thing. So maybe..."

Butterfree shaked its head, "Fee Fee."

"You still wanna fight, don't you?" Rahul said.

"Fee Fee." The purple flying bug type pokemon nodded.

A worried Blaze says, "Yeah, but what if you won't be able to it."

"I say put some faith into it, Rahul." said a confident Sky, "It's possible that Butterfree might have a plan to stop that thing."

The look on his face remained the same, "But I'm not sure, we already tried twice ya know. I mean unless we..."

"Unless what, Rahul?" The blue haired girl asked.

"I choose you, Charmander, and Pidgy." The dark haired Blaze said confidently.

He threw the two pokeballs in the air, and white energies released from within. One of them took the shape of the orang reptilian lizard, Charmander. The last one took the shape of a small plump bodied bird, Pidgy. They looked a bit lost to see Butterfree stand before them. This was caused Rahul and Sky to laugh a little.

Rahul slapped his forehead, "Sorry guys, you remember Metapod, right Charmander?"

Charmander nodded, "Char."

"Well it finally evolved into Butterfree." he explained.

"Dgy" The bird pokemon flapped it's wings.

"Fee Fee." The purple bug pokemon also said.

Rahul remembered, "Oh yeah, you two haven't met. Pidgy this is Butterfree. Butterfree, Pidgy."

"Dgy." Pidgy then sat on top of Rahul's head, and pecked his forehead, "Dgy."

"Oh come on, not at a time like this." Rahul complained.

Sky looked rather lost at the situation, "Did something happen between you two?"

"It's a long story." a relieved Rahul said as pidgy got off his head, "Well atleast now..."

"ATER!" The fog yelled.

A frightened Sky asked, "Did that fog just yell?"

"Apparently, I wonder it didn't do that before." The dark haired Blaze thought to himself.

The Cerulean girl took out her pokeball, "We'll just have to find out ourselves."

"I get what you're doing." a confident Rahul smirked.

Sky nodded, "Exactly, I choose you Sandshrew."

The pokeball released a red energy that formed into a small armadillo. It then showed the scally like appearance as it glanced at the other pokemon. Unlike the others, Sandshrew showed a rather friendly expression toward Rahul's pokemon aside from Charmander since it had already met him before.

"Okay let's do this." Rahul says as he appeared before the pink fog.

Sky did the same thing, "My thoughts exactly."

"ATER!" The pink fog shouted once more.

"Okay Charmander use flamethrower, Pidgy use gust, and Butterfree use confusion." The dark haired Blazed commanded.

The Cerulean girl said, "Sandshrew use sand attack."

"Charmander" The orange reptilian released it's breath of fire.

"Dgy." The bird pokemon flapped it's wings which created a powerful move.

Butterfree's eyes glowed blue, "Fee Fee."

"Sandshrew." The yellow armadillo used its claws and threw dirt at the pink fog.

Each of these separate attack from the pokemon took a toll on the fog. At the same time, their combined attacks caused dust to surround the place as it completely absorbed the pink fog. That's when Rahul and Sky noticed the thing behind the pink fog. It's a ghost like figure with a round head, a pair of disembodied hands, three pointed fingers, purple gaseous body, and eyes that are large and triangular with small pupils.

"So it was a pokemon after all." says an irritated Sky.

"Yeah but, which one?" A curious Rahul asked as he took out his pokedex.

The pokedex opened with a picture, "Haunter the ghost pokemon. In the darkness, where nothing can be seen, Haunter lurks, silently stalking its next victim."

"Wait, but none of those things have anything to do with The Hunter we're facing now." The blue haired girl said.

He pointed to the Haunter, "Wait a second look at it's eyes."

"It's eyes are also glowing red." said an observant Sky.

"Yeah that means he's either probably in control too." The dark haired Blaze said.

Sky shaked her head, "Look at it's hands too. they're also glowing red. Which means that this Haunter is using some kind of equivalent of curse."

"If I recall, curse is move that can trap a pokemon within it's nightmare. Which in turn would make the pokemon unable to do a single thing." Rahul explained to them.

"That's true Rahul, but judging by Haunter's hand movement. It's somehow controlling the pokemon in this cave with their own nightmares. Also I can tell because it's in a stand still phase, which would explain why he's not attacking us." The Cerulean girl explained to the pokemon trainer.

Rahul said, "Well if that's the case, then we'll just have to use everything we got."

"You guys know what to do." said a confident Sky.

The four pokemon gave one another a nod before they used their signature attacks against the unconscious Haunter. Each of their attacks only showed signs of damage to the purple ghost like pokemon. Things went well for Charmander, Pidgy, Butterfree, and Sandshrew until Haunter used it's hands to stop Pidgy and Charmander from using their moves.

"Well it's conscious now." said an irritated The dark haired Blaze.

"Hey it's still not enough to hold back against the other two."a determined Sky said.

Rahul stated, "Okay Charmander use flamethrower, and Butterfree use tackle."

"Char." Charmander released a breath of fire from it's mouth.

Butterfree charged at Haunter, "Fee"

"HAUNTER!" The ghost pokemon yelled as it stopped Butterfree in it's track.

Pidgy was able to move again, "Dgy."

"Looks like Haunter can't hold onto more than two pokemon from attacking it." The Cerulean girl realized while she witnessed Haunter's move.

"Alright that's what I'm talking about, Okay Pidgy use Gust, and Charmander if you can, try to use Flamethrower at full power." The dark haired Blaze said with in enthusiasm.

The flying bird pokemon flapped it's wings, "Dgy Dgy."

"Char.." The orange reptilian struggled until, "MANDER!"

The two moves from Pidgy and Charmander somehow struck a direct hit on Haunter, as it slowly fell to the ground. The purple ghost barely hovered into the air after Rahul commanded Butterfree to use tackle, and Sky commanded Sandshrew to use rollout.

"Alright that's great." says an energetic Rahul, "Wait if I can catch that Haunter then, this can be piece of cake for my next gym battle in Cerulean City."

A smirk appeared on Sky's face, "Alright now go pokeball."

Haunter turned into a red energy, and got absorbed by a pokeball. Then, the pokeball hit against the ground while it wobbled, and blinked red dot in the center. It caused a tensed reaction to Sky until the pokeball came to a stop. Rahul on the other hand, couldn't believe what she just pulled.

"Awesome I caught a Haunter." said a joyful Sky before she looked at Rahul, "Did I do something to stun you?"

"I was gonna catch that Haunter." the ten year old boy complained.

She smiled and bit her lip, "Well I'm sorry, you should've acted faster."

"Oh well, a catch is a catch I guess." said a tone down Rahul before he held the three pokeballs in his hands, "Alright, Charmander, Butterfree, and Pidgy return."

"You too Sandshrew." A calm Cerulean girl said.

The four pokemon returned to their pokeball, and Rahul began to move before he noticed Sky staring at her pokeball. He waved his hand, but nothing happened.

"Sky." The dark haired Blaze snapped his finger at her, "hey Sky, are you okay?"

She flinched before realizing it was Rahul, "Oh hey sorry I didn't mean to..."

Rahul interrupted her, "Is everything okay? you kinda just stood there."

"It's Haunter, I'm just wondering why it was possessing all the pokemon in Mt. Moon?" a worried Sky said as she moved her thumb around the pokeball, "I mean a pokemon couldn't really have just come to that decision just out of instinct."

"That's true, but Haunter is also a wild pokemon." The dark haired Blaze said interprently toward Sky, "I mean it's the only explanation we can come up with."

Sky protested, "What if there was something more to Haunter. Maybe something else was manipulating Haunter to do those things."

Rahul place his hand on his forehead, "You'll figure it out Sky, but right now we gotta get out of Mt. Moon first."

"Yeah you've gotta point." Sky said.

The boy and girl began to move so they could finally find a way out of Mt. Moon. Except, Sky continued to think about Haunter, and why it did the those things to the pokemon here.

* * *

 **The revelation has finally been revealed behind the pokemon falling under the control,and what was indeed Haunter. I know for a fact some of you might've been thinking that, but it could've been anything and with how I ended things off in the chapter that was intentional on my part to have Sky catch Haunter instead of Rahul. The reason being is because it's to show that Rahul can't capture every pokemon that comes his way, and having Sky capture Haunter was a perfect example along with what I have in store later on in the story. I hope you all enjoyed the reading, and as always thanks for reading.**


	10. A Nauseous Condition

**Author's Note: Now that The source has been discovered, Rahul and Sky have one thing left to do... Enjoy the read.**

 **Chapter 10:**

 **A Nauseous Condition**

It hadn't been long since Rahul and Sky prevented Haunter's curse on the pokemon. They were relieved, but also got sick of being in Mt. Moon for the past nine to ten hours. The Cerulean girl didn't have any issue, but for some reason Rahul's been stopped to rest, and even slept multiple times. Though each time they continued through the mountain, he kept walking slower. He stopped once more, but this time it's because Sky stopped walking as soon as they come across a pond of water similar to the one Rahul saw before Sky was calling help for Sandshrew.

"What's the matter?" says An exhausted Rahul.

She raised her eyebrow, "Are you okay?"

The dark haired Blaze nodded nauseously, "Yeah of course I'm fine."

She placed her hand on his forehead, "You're burning up."

"How bad is it?" Rahul said as he twitched his eyes.

"Let me check." said The Cerulean girl as she brought out a small tiny thermometer from her pocket, "Okay now hold still."

Sky placed the tiny thermometer on his forehead as it began to calculate his temperature number. It came to a stop at the number 104.5, which left the blue haired girl with a worried expression. Rahul on the other hand looks completely lost as he waited for an answer from Sky.

"What's wrong?" The sickly boy asked.

A worried Sky stated, "Your temperature, it's at a hundred and four point five degrees, Rahul."

"That can't be right." Rahul questioned, "I was fine when I entered the cave, and when I found you and Sandshrew, and the whole Haunter situation."

"Well something must've caused it, fevers don't just come randomly." Sky explained to him, "Do you remember anything that may have caused it?"

Rahul thought back to when he first entered the cave up to now. While this situation took place, he remembered that Butterfree used Poison Powder on the possessed pokemon before they found the source to be Haunter. That's when he noticed something that wasn't taken into account before .

"Oh no!" said a sickly Rahul

Sky asked, "What is it?"

"When I told Butterfree to use Poison Powder on the possessed pokemon, some of the dust landed on me." The dark haired Blaze explained.

"Here." The Cerulean girl took out her sleeping bag, "Why don't you get some rest while I try to make you some medicine."

Rahul slightly raised his eyebrow, "Are you a nurse's assistant?"

"No." a playful Sky laughed, "My dad's a doctor, and I learned a few tips from him whenever somebody is ill or is severally critically. Thankfully for you it's just a poison used from Pokemon, which isn't too bad."

The dark haired Blaze said, "Huh.. oh that's gotta... be something."

Sky nodded, "That's right."

As the ten year old boy closed his eyes, a giant splash of water landed on his face. He looked to his right and left directions, and saw nothing. Then he looked right in front of him, and he saw nothing there. A few minutes later the a water splash landed on his face again, and this time he noticed something. A blue, spherical tadpole with large eyes and pink lips. There was a black and white swirl on its abdomen through it's semi transparent skin. It also left Rahul confused as he takes out his pokedex.

"Alright, now what pokemon is this." a nauseous Rahul said.

The pokedex opened, "Poliwag the tadpole pokemon, Poliwag's newly grown legs prevent it from walking well. It appears to prefer swimming over walking."

"Oh hey there little guy, what are you doing here?" A confused Sky said while she made Rahul's medicine, "You're suppose to be in Cerulean City with the rest of the water pokemon."

"Do you know this Poliwag?" He asked

The Cerulean girl said, "Yeah it would always come to visit me whenever I was at home. He normally lives near the shores of the city though, so it's weird to see him here."

Poliwag jumped playfully and squirted water on Rahul, "Poliwag."

"Ugh! why are you shooting water at my face?" said an annoyed Rahul.

"Poliwag." The tadpole pokemon continued.

Sky laughed, "That's poliwag's way of saying hello, but for the most part he just does that to be playful."

"I see." The sickly boy said before he saw Sky working on the medicine, "By the way how long will it take for the medicine to be done?"

"I'd say give me about an extra ten minutes." The Cerulean girl said before she looked at Poliwag, "Oh and Poliwag I'll need you to do something afterwards."

The tadpole pokemon nodded joyfully, "Poliwag."

A concerned Sky said, "Well aside from Haunter's case, I'd want to know what why Poliwag came in here."

The dark haired Blaze stated, "Hey don't worry we'll figure it out soon. Once I get better from the poison of course."

Ten minutes passed by as Rahul lied in the sleeping bag sickly. Poliwag kept running round like a very playful pokemon, but also it stopped when it looked at Rahul's condition. Due to this he sprayed water on him a couple times before Sky finished whatever was needed for the medicine.

"Alright, Poliwag could you come here?" She asked.

Poliwag ran toward Sky, "Poliwag."

Sky placed a cup of medicine on the floor as Poliwag sprayed water into it. The powder substances turned into a indigo liquid that Sky took to Rahul. He took the cup of medicine from the cerulean girl, and drank it slowly. The effects of the medicine washed away the sickly condition that Rahul dealt with.

"That feels a lot better." An energetic Rahul got up from the sleeping bag.

"Luckily, I had my kit with me." The blue haired Sky said in a relieved tone.

He rolled up her sleeping bag, "Thanks for letting me use this Sky."

"No problem." Sky said before she looked ahead, "Although now let's get out of here, I think we should be close to the exit of Mt. Moon."

Rahul and Sky continued on in the the cave with Poliwag, who just happened to follow them. Then, they noticed a bright light at the end of the Mountain which got them excited. However, the tadpole pokemon took a few steps back. This left the other two confused about Poliwag's face.

"What's wrong, Poliwag?" The cerulean girl asked.

Poliwag shakes it's head, "Poli Poliwag."

Rahul looked back with a terrified expression, "Um Sky I think I've figured out why Poliwag is afraid, and maybe even why it came in the cave."

Sky said, "What makes you say..."

What stood before the two pokemon trainers was a Fearow. However, Rahul then recognized something about the bird pokemon, it had scars from a burn. More specifically from the time when he was gonna pick his first pokemon.

"I wonder.." The Cerulean girl said with a observant look, "Poliwag did you use water gun on Fearow just to be funny."

Poliwag looked depressed, "Poliwag."

Rahul still couldn't believe it, "Sky I recognize that Fearow, it's the same one that attacked Charmander when I was still trying to pick my first pokemon."

Sky was surprised, "Wait a minute, it is?"

Rahul nodded, and took out his special pokeball, "Alright I choose you Charmander."

Charmander came out from his pokeball, "Charmander."

Fearow glared at Charmander, "FEAROW!"

Charmander looked serious, "CHARMANDER!"

A grin appeared on Rahul's face, "Alright Charmander I want you to use Ember, and then Flamethrower to get Fearow out of our way."

"Char." The orange reptilian lizard said as it made it's following attacks.

The attacks caused a small smokescreen, but Fearow was nowhere to be seen after Charmander's attack. Poliwag looked surprised by what Rahul told Charmander to do against Fearow. At the same time, this left the two pokemon trainers, and Charmander proud about the situation as they walked out of the cave. Even then, the bird pokemon didn't seem to make an appearance. However, Rahul and Sky both noticed a full moon outside as they lights around Cerulean City brightened up the place.

"Wow it's beautiful." The blue haired Sky said in amazement, "It's very rare for me to see the city like this."

A smile appeared on Rahul's face, "Well I'm just we're finally out of that cave."

"Yeah." a genuine Sky agreed.

Charmander nodded, "Charmander."

"Alright Charmander return." The dark haired Blaze said as his starter pokemon returned to the custom pokeball made by his father.

"Poliwag." The tadpole pokemon sprays water on Rahul again.

He looked irritated, "Why do you keep doing that?"

Poliwag continued, "Poliwag."

"Great first Pidgy with it's pecking, and now this one." The dark haired Blaze complained.

Sky laughed, "I think Poliwag has become fond of you."

A surprised Rahul asked, "Is that true?"

Poliwag nodded, "Poli."

"Alright then." Rahul took out an empty pokeball, "Now go Pokeball."

The pokeball smacked the tadpole pokemon, who turned into a red energy. It became absorbed by the pokeball which slowly wobbled and blinked red several times. Sky noticed the expression on Rahul's face, it was rather serious until the pokeball stopped blinking red.

Rahul took the pokeball in his hand, "Alright, I just caught a Poliwag."

Sky smiled genuinely, "That's great Rahul."

"Yeah, and my next gym battle is awaiting for me at this second." The dark haired Blaze said in a energetic tone.

"Well how about you rest up at my place, and have your pokemon rest up at the Pokemon Center. I mean they have gone through a lot just by being in this cave." The Cerulean girl explained to the ten year old boy.

Rahul adjusted his beanie, "Yeah and then, I'll have my gym battle tomorrow."

* * *

 **Well that concludes the adventures within Mt. Moon, I remember having a blast when I wrote these past few chapters with where things had gone for Rahul and Sky's introduction into the story. Plus I know I said Rahul can't capture every Pokemon he comes across in the previous chapter, but not ever pokemon tries to catch has to battle him, and that's the approach I wanted to take with Poliwag. Of course bringing back the same Fearow from Chapter 1 was something I thought was interesting and giving Charmander something to remember wholeheartingly. The Next chapter will be up some time tomorrow, hope you all enjoyed reading and as always thanks for reading.**


	11. The Aqua Clash

**Author's Note: Many of you know this was the last chapter I uploaded before I took down the story, but as I said the story is going to continue beyond this point. To those reading this for the first time enjoy the read.**

 **Chapter 11:**

 **The Aqua Clash**

The wait for his next gym battle was killing him. It felt like months had passed by for Rahul Blaze when it reality it had only been twelve hours. He spent the night at Sky's place in order to rest up. All of the pokemon in his possession were at the Pokemon Center. Rahul didn't waste time to get himself prepared, and Sky's mother Celesia, made them scrambled eggs with orange juice.

He knew it was rude to ask, but Rahul could tell Sky's mother was in her mid-thirties who's got jetblue hair with hazel eyes, and wore a nurse's outfit. Her personality was very calm, and was so kind to everyone. Although, when it came initial meetings Celestia's first impression of Sky letting Rahul spend the night at their place was her way of thinking something else. However, she decided to show him the guest room instead due to his good nature. Then everything led up to where things were now, and it left Rahul really impatient.

"You're really enthusiastic about this aren't you Rahul?" the cerulean girl answered casually.

Rahul showed the expression as she stated, "Of course, I've waited so long to become a pokemon trainer, and..." He presented her his badge, "I just got this recently so there's no way I can hold any patience at the moment."

"At least try not to shove the food down your throat!" Sky complained to the dark haired boy as she viewed his actions. .

Rahul burped loudly, "Whoops excuse myself." while he scratched the back of his head from embarrassment.

"Fast eater I've ever seen that's for sure." Sky said in a sarcastic tone while a she accidently let out a small burp herself, "Didn't mean for that to happen."

Celesia laughed at their interaction and took the dishes from them, "Oh you two, it's only been a day since ya'll have met. Yet it feels like you have known each other for a while now."

"All I'm doing is interpreting him mom. Besides I don't know him all that well." Sky sighed while speaking the truth.

Rahul gave her a nod to see the time say _12:30 PM_ , "I can agree on the same topic, but..." He got up from his chair with a realization, "Alright it's time I head for the Pokemon Center, and then Cerulean Gym."

Sky got up from her chair as well, "I'll come with you and see how well you do against the gym leader." She looked back at her mother, "Is that alright with you mom?"

"Yeah that's completely by me just be sure to be back by five." Celesia explained to her daughter.

The cerulean haired girl said, "I'll keep that in mind."

"Let's go." Rahul said as he rushed out the door with Sky.

It only took him about five minutes before he reached pokemon center and retrieved his pokeballs from Nurse Joy. While doing so, Sky got her two pokeballs back as well since they needed to be healed after what happened in Mt. Moon. Afterwards, the cerulean girl took him to the Cerulean Gym which was only ten minutes from their current position.

The structure of the Gym was in the form of a dome. Colors of the gym were very bright with the gigantic painting of a pinniped Pokemon that bared a resemblance to a sea lion. Rahul can't put the name of the pokemon and stood there guessing as Sky laughed at his expression.

"What?" He continued, "Am I missing something? I'm just trying to figure out what kind of pokemon that is."

Sky answered, "You silly goose that's a Dewgong. It's a water type pokemon."

"A water type huh.." Rahul answered with an psyched look on his face as he opened the doors of the gym, "Now this I'm looking forward to."

They noticed a desk to the right as well as a row of staircases with a _"Do Not Enter"_ sign. In front of them lied a hallway which drew them towards an aquarium filled with many water pokemon. While they looked at the many pokemon, Rahul tried to to scan them through his pokedex. However, he decided to hold it off until he entered the gym battle arena.

"I got to say this gym's quite interesting with it's interior structure." The cerulean haired girl said in amazement.

Rahul agreed, "Yeah it's amazing to view the pokemon here and pretty different compared to The Pewter City Gym, but I guess that's to be expected." He continues walking until they come across the door, "Now where does this lead?"

The two ten year olds opened the door only to witness a water pool filled with dozens of red and blue water pads. On the right and left sides of the pool there were stands where people could spectate a show. It took him a couple minutes before he realized they were standing within the boundaries of the battle arena. At the same time, he and Sky noticed an orange haired woman with a side ponytail sticking out on the left side of her head. She wore a dark yellow sleeveless shirt with a blue color, and blue sweats underneath. The woman also had green eyes, and appeared to be in her late teens.

She was talking to another woman with blonde hair and green eyes. This woman wore a black shirt underneath her pink unbuttoned sweater with creme jeans underneath along with slippers. He could tell this one appeared to be in her early twenties.

"So don't forget I'll be back in a couple days." The blonde woman stated to the orange haired woman, "Okay little sister."

"I know Daisy, I'll be fine... you know I'm eighteen I think I can handle running the gym on my own with you being away for a few days. Besides a pokemon trainer might come in any minute." She explained to her and quickly noticed Rahul and Sky stand at the opposite side of the field, "Well.. that's kinda awkward."

Daisy stated, "Either that or just weird timing."

"I take it you two are here for a gym battle?" The orange haired woman asked the ten year old kids who stood before her.

"Oh no I'm just here to see the gym battle." Sky looked over at Rahul, "He is the one that wants to have a gym battle."

"I see, well my name is Misty." The woman revealed herself, "I'm the Cerulean Gym Leader, and this is my older sister Daisy. who"

Daisy said, "Pleasure to meet you both ugh..."

"My name is Sky Blue." The cerulean haired girl answered

With a lot of spunk the dark haired boy pointed to himself, "My name is Rahul Blaze. I'm a Pokemon Trainer from Pallet Town."

"From Pallet Town, interesting.." Misty stated toward the boy, "Do you happen to know Ash Ketchum by any chance?"

Rahul shaked his head, "Not personally, but I do know his mother, oh and your friend from Pewter City wanted me to say hi for you."

"I'll be sure to give him a call soon, and oh Miss Ketchum... how is she doing?" She continued.

"She's doing well, though she does worry about her son." The dark haired boy explained to her.

The orange haired gym leader said "Yeah she's always does. I bet he's out there in the Unova region right now."

"Yeah I bet so too..." He drew out his pokeball and tossed it around, "I hate to be rude, but I did come for a gym battle."

Misty realized, "Good idea, how many have you caught so far?"

"I've got four." Rahul answered to the gym leader.

she faced her older sister and whispered to her, "I just need those four."

Daisy said, "Sure thing." Her attention shifted to Rahul's friend, "Sky, would you like me to show you the way to the stands?"

Sky nodded, "Of course, I'd appreciate the offer."

 _Five minutes later..._

The stage was set for the gym battle between the gym leader and the pokemon trainer. Misty stood on the side where the blue water pads lied while Rahul stood on the side where the red water pads lied. Daisy stood in the middle of the battle arena while Sky sat by the stands on the left side of the battle arena.

"You ready for this, Rahul?" The gym leader asked.

Rahul looked confident, "Of course, I've been waiting for a while."

"The pokemon battle between gym leader Misty and Rahul Blaze from Pallet Town is about to begin." Daisy explained to them, "This will be a four on four battle, and when all four pokemon from either side are unable battle, the match will end. Now begin."

"Alright then." Misty threw out a pokeball, "Staryu I choose you.."

The pokeball opened as a glowing plasma like figure takes the form of a sea-star with five appendages. The appendages surround an exterior organ which is held in place by a golden ring around it's left leg.

"Chu..." The sea pokemon uttered as it landed on the water stand.

Rahul drew out his pokedex as it showed the picture of staryu, "Staryu the starfish pokemon. It appears in large numbers by seashores. At night, it's central core flashes with a red light."

"Hmm I see." The dark haired placed the pokedex back and drew out one of his pokeball, "Well then Charmander I choose you."

The boy threw his pokeball in the air as it released a glowing plasma like figure as it shaped into a pokemon. Colors of orange, yellow, and a bit of read on it's tail appeared as Charmander stands on one of the water stands.

"Charmander." The orange reptilian lizard faced Staryu.

Sky yelled, "What are you thinking Rahul, you know fire is weak against water."

"I know, that's why I'm letting Charmander make the first move." He said with a confident tone, "To stand up against his weakness."

"If you say so..." The cerulean haired girl sighed at his decision.

Rahul looked serious while he faced the gym leader, "Alright, Charmander use quick attack."

Charmander charged toward the seastar pokemon, "Char."

Misty said, "Use water gun, Staryu.."

Staryu bursted out water from the tip of it's two appendages, "Chu.."

"Quickly dodge it Charmander." Rahul shouted toward his starter pokemon.

The orange reptilian lizard evaded from Staryu's attack, but his tail got caught as he fell flat on one of the water pads as the water pokemon disappeared underneath the field. This left a worried look on Rahul's face as he witnessed Charmander being distracted by it's small fiery tail.

"Charmander, focus on the battle, and less on your tail." Rahul continued in desperation, "I've got to prove a point to Sky about this."

Charmander realized, and gave him a nod, "Char." Then water flashed below, but the pokemon barely evaded to the water pad behind him and only then Staryu suddenly appeared facing him.

Misty smirked at the two of them, "Staryu use Rapid Spin."

Staryu spinned around as it charged toward the fiery less tailed Charmander. At the same time it left Rahul even more worried.

"Come on Charmander, you got to dodge, just one more time." the ten year old boy says, "And try to follow it up with Flamethrower."

As the water pokemon closed in on Charmander, he tried to gain the fire back on it's tail. Only then could he pull off the move needed to save himself from Staryu.

* * *

 **And thus all the previous chapters have finally come back to you all for viewing, leaving some of in curiosity as to how this gym battle is going to go in terms of Rahul and Charmander specifically. Just as Rahul said in the chapter the reason behind Charmander being used against a Water type pokemon like Staryu was for him to stand up against his own weakness, and how Rahul sees the situation. The next chapter will be up sometime later this weekend or early next week, hope you all enjoyed and as always thanks for reading.**


	12. Wing Speed

**Author's Note: It certainly has been a long time hasn't it you guys. I do deeply apologize for how long it's taken for me to update the chapters. I've had a lot to do regarding life be it family, or school, but I feel more confident than ever with this decision. As you guys know I put the fanfics on hold because I'm currently working on my own original book, and I'm getting really close to completing it. Now that doesn't mean all the fanfics are gonna resume for now I'm gonna to be starting with Blaze and Duel Island. The other fanfics like The Shinobi** **Bloodbath War, Halo 5: Crossroads, and The Last Naruto The Movie (Our Version) will resume at a later time.**

 **Chapter 12:**

 **Wing Speed!**

There wasn't much time for Charmander to regain the complete fire on it's tail when Staryu aimed directly for a finishing blow. All it'd take was six to eight inches before the orange reptilian lizard got knocked out. He knew full well of the disadvantage Charmander had since his opponent was a water type. The only thing on his mind was the tail with very little fire surrounding it which gave him very little power to make a move.

"Charmander." Rahul called out

He noticed the look on his trainer's face, "Char.."

"You gotta dodge and follow it up with follow up with flamethrower."

Charmander lost track of the tail, and quickly noticed that Staryu was nearly close to take him out. The fire Pokemon quickly jumped over it despite the condition he was in due previous attack from Staryu. However, instead of flamethrower, his tiny fists glowed as he laid a direct hit to Staryu's face which returned it into the water. Rahul was speechless at the stunt Charmander pulled.

"What was that?" Rahul asked himself.

Misty says, "I think your charmander just learned focus punch."

His eyes widened, "That's amazing, Charmander wow!"

Charmander nodded, "Charmander!"

"Don't get too distracted now." Misty smirked at them, "Staryu jump from the water, and use Rapid spin."

Staryu popped out from the water at an incredible speed while it charged at Charmander once more.

Rahul said, "Quick dodge it and follow it up with ember!"

Charmander dodged the attack from Staryu and jumped onto the other pad while it fired little specs of fire from its mouth to slow Staryu down. Even with that, Staryu was able to land a hit toward Charmander's belly which caused him to land against one of the pads.

"Come on you can do this!" Rahul continued.

Through his words the orange reptilian lizard stood back on his feet while he caught his breath. At the same time, Staryu showcased the same ook on its face when it landed on one of the water pads.

"Staryu use Recover." Misty ordered.

Tiny specs of light gathered into the top appendage of Staryu which relinquished some of the damage it had taken. Initially, there's nothing to say from Rahul when it came to Misty's pokemon.

"Charmander you gotta use Flamethrower!" Rahul moved his hand to the side.

Charmander released an immense breath of fire, "Char!"

Misty called out. "Quick Staryu use Light Screen."

A small rectangular light visible structure appeared in front of Staryu which protected itself from Charmander's attack. However, no matter how much it tried to withhold the attack, the Light Screen shattered into pieces which pushed Staryu against the wall.

"Oh no Staryu!" She was surprised.

The collision caused dust to form around where Staryu landed. It only took a few seconds before everything cleared up. Then, the they each saw the state her pokemon was in. Misty noticed Staryu's crystal blink continuously as it's back laid against the watery feild.

"Staryu is unable to battle." Daisy raised the flag to Rahul.

Misty drew her pokeball forward, "Staryu return." The red plasmic energy absorbed Staryu back into the pokeball as she looked with a smile, "You did great Staryu."

A joyful Rahul screamed, "Great work, Charmander!"

The cerulean girl cheered, "That was really good, Rahul."

Rahul shrugged his shoulders with confidence, "I told you I had it figured out somewhat."

"I wouldn't get to confident yet, Rahul." Misty drew out another pokeball, "Starmie I choose you!"

The white plasmic energy withdraws from the pokeball in the form of a purple sea star pokemon in the air, "Huc!"

Rahul brought out his pokedex once more as it shows a picture of Starmie, "Starmie the sea star pokemon and the evolved form of Staryu. Starmie swims through water by spinning its star-shaped body as if it were a propeller on a ship."

"Alright." he placed his pokedex back in his pocket , focused on the fight, "Charmander use Flamethrower again!"

Charmander nodded his head, "CHAR MANDER!" while it released a breath of fire.

Misty looked too confident with a snicker, "Starmie use Hydro Pump!"

In a single instant Starmie released an insane amount of water from the center of it's body toward Charmander. There wasn't not even a test in skill between the two pokemon with Starmie's attack. It completely overwhelmed Charmander, and quickly settled the dust within his area of the feild.

"Charmander!" Rahul said, worryingly.

The dust lifted away in a matter of seconds from the surrounding area. There the fiery reptilian lizard laid on his side with small swirls around it's eyes. Daisy stated, "Charmander is unable to battle."

'Charmander!" Sky stated in a sad tone.

Rahul drew forth the special pokeball, "Charmander return!" the red plasmic energy absorbed his starter back into the pokeball. Rahul looked a little worried, but smiled while he glanced at it, "You were great." He then gave Starmie his full attention as a confident Misty stared at the outcome of the battle. Several thoughts ran through his mind as to which pokemon he should use when it came to Starmie.

Instead, he decided to throw one into the field, "Alright, Pidgey I choose you!"

"Dgy!" The bird pokemon screamed as it came out from the pokeball, and pecked Rahul on the forehead.

"OWW!" Rahul complained while he attempted to protect his forehead, "I don't think that's necessary at a time like this."

Misty laughed in the corner.

Rahul raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Oh nothing, I just remembered a similar situation with what's going on now." Misty stated.

"I don't understand?" He continued.

Misty says, "I'll tell you later." as she extended her hand forward, "Now Starmie use Swift!"

"Dodge, and use quick attack!" Rahul called out.

Pidgy dodged swift, and quickly charged its attack toward Starmie as its wings glowed the moment it managed to knock Starmie back into the water.

"What was that?" Rahul asked, surprisingly.

Sky commented, "I think that's wing attack."

"No way, that's incredible Pidgy!" Rahul said with spunk.

Pidgy nodded, "Dgy."

Misty answered with confidence, "Starmie jump out of the water and use Hydro Pump!"

On her command, Starmie slowly jumped out of the water, and made its attack onto the flying bird Pokemon. The direct blow caused Pidgy to crash onto the pad.

"Pidgy, can you still get up?" Rahul asked.

Despite the damage it's taken, Pidgy got back in the air. Only it flapped its wings slower than before.

Rahul continued, "Pidgy use Gust, and follow it up with Quick Attack!"

The flying pokemon flapped its wings at an incredible speed toward the Starmie, and successfully landed another blow toward Starmie. Judging from the condition it's in that gave Rahul the confidence. At the same time, as Pidgy followed from the attack it charged at Starmie to deliver another blow.

Rahul raised his eyebrow when he say a confident Misty, "What's with that look?"

"Remember what Staryu did before Charmander took it down?" Misty stated.

He placed his hand over his chin for a second, "Wait, you don't mean..."

Misty ordered, "That's right, Starmie use recover, and then Water pulse!"

As he recalled that moment, Rahul quickly yelled, "Quick, use Wing attack now to stop Starmie's recovery!"

Pidgy dashed away for an decisive attack toward the starfish pokemon. Even after it took a direct hit, Pidgy placed all of it's efforts on this attack while Starmie attempted to recover.

"Use swift, and then dodge." Misty stated.

Upon hearing the gym leader, Starmie moved itself to the right just as Pidgy barely landed a blow on it. At the same time, the purple sea-star pokemon used swift as close as the flying pokemon landed its attac. The collision force between the two settled the dust between the two momentarily.

"Pidgy!" Rahul cried

"Starmie!" Misty cried.

When The dust finally cleared both pokemon laid on the same pad after the collision took place.

Daisy raised both flags, "Starmie, and Pidgy are unable to battle."

Rahul drew out his pokeball, "Pidgy return."

Misty did the same thing, "Starmie return."

They looked at their respective pokeball for a single minute, "You did great!"

He looked back at her confidently, "Man, this battle's certainly getting interesting."

"You can say that again." Misty noded.

* * *

 **The writing isn't necessarily a perfect as to how the other chapters have been mainly because of how long it's been since I written anything regarding Blaze. Despite, how long it's been I've still got the story planned out the way I had everything set up when I started it. Now as far this battle, it was kinda interesting because my original intent was to end Rahul's battle against Misty in this chapter, but I felt there would be alot going on so instead I decided to take it in this direction. I want everyone to keep in mind there are still two pokemon that Misty has yet to showcase since Staryu and Starmie have taken out. Also keep in mind for Rahul the only two pokemon remaining on his end are Poliwag, and Butterfree. As for when the next chapter is gonna come out, and I will guarantee you this ,it will be out either this Thursday or you all enjoyed the chapter, and as always thanks for reading.**


	13. Cerulean Gym Finale!

**Author's Note: It's been a long time since I released chapters back to back, and I'm glad things are out this way on my end. Anyway as the title suggests this the conclusion of Rahul's battle at the Cerulean Gym.**

 **Chapter 13:**

 **Cerulean Gym Finale!**

Two pokemon were eliminated from both Rahul, and the Gym Leader, Misty. He started to recollect on the battle when it first began. He wanted to make sure Charmander was able to withstand against his type disadvantage, and things didn't turn out so well once he got taken out by Starmie. Sky warned him about sending Charmander out, but instead he decided not to listen. Which led to him to choosing Pidgy on a single whim. Though the bird pokemon was defeated too, but it didn't go down alone. Through his speed alone, Starmie was caught in it's track. The only thing on his mind was who to pick between his last two pokemon while he glanced at both of his pokeballs. All it took was a few more seconds for him to decide.

"Alright, Butterfree I choose you." Rahul threw his pokeball in the air as the white plasma energy took the form of his fellow bug pokemon.

The butterfly pokemon flapped its wings upon release, "Fee Fee."

He noticed a creeped out expression on Misty's face, "Um is everything okay?"

Misty took a deep breath, "Sorry about that, bug pokemon kinda give me the creeps." she drew out the next pokeball, "However the only thing important right now is this gym battle. So go Corsola."

The pokeball released a plasmic energy that took the form of a small pink roundish Pokemon with branch-like growths on its back similar to coral. Corsola had a smile on its face when it landed on the pad, "Corsola."

"It looks beautiful." The cerulean haired girl stated in awe.

Rahul drew out his pokedex, "So that's a Corsola."

The pokedex opened up as it showcased an image of the pokemon that stood before him, "Corsola, The water rock pokemon. It continuously sheds and grow. The tip of it's head as a treasured as prize for it's beauty."

He withdrew his pokedex with confidence, "Alright, Butterfree use Tackle."

"Corsola fall into the water. " Misty commanded.

The pink coral pokemon nodded as it jumped in, "Cor."

Butterfree stopped and looked around it's surroundings, "Fee fee."

"Where did it go?" Sky asked.

Rahul said, "That's what I wanna know."

She snapped her fingers, "Corsola use Spike Cannon."

While it looked around, Butterfree got hit from Corsola attack as it flew out from the water.

Upon noticing this Rahul called out, "Tackle again!"

The initial contact from Spike Canon caused Butterfree to land a direct blow on Corsola, who landed onto one of the pad with a few scratches.

"You okay Corsola?" Misty asked.

Corsola nodded, "Corsola."

"Awesome, now use Bubble Beam." Misty pointed her hand out.

Corsola released dozens of bubbles that centered on the bug pokemon.

"Dodge it, and then follow it up with stun spore." The dark haired Blaze stated.

Butterfree moved to its side before it got hit by Corsola, and then used its own moves to keep the coral pokemon in one spot.

"Come on, Corsola you can do it." Misty ordered.

Corsola said in a exhausted tone, "Cor... sola."

Rahul pointed outt, "Now use poison powder and finish it off with tackle!"

"Corsola look out!" Misty yelled.

Just as Butterfree got close enough for the tackle after it used poison powder, Corsola barely jumped in front of the bug pokemon, who missed the attack.

"It moved!" a surprise Rahul stated.

Sky also commented, "After being paralyzed for thirty seconds."

"Now go Corsola use Spike Cannon."

The spikes on its back started to glow while it released various pieces of spikes that landed a direct blow to Butterfree.

"Butterfree!" The dark haired boy cried.

The dust cleared up and Butterfree was barely up, "Fee Fee."

"It survived?" Sky looked surprised.

Misty claimed, "It's barely able to keep itself flying."

"Doesn't matter." Rahul said, "Use Confusion!"

Butterfree went in for another strike, "Fee Fee."

"Counter with Bubble Beam!" Misty commanded.

Corsola released dozens of bubbles from its mouth once more while it collided with the bug Pokemon's confusion. Dust settled in for a brief moment until it showcased the two Pokemon still stood with barely any energy left. However, it's still wasn't not enough for either one to keep up as they both landed face onto individual pads of the battlefield.

Daisy raised both flags, "Corsola, and Butterfree are unable to battle. Both the Cerulean Gym Leader, Misty, and Rahul from Pallet Town are each down to one pokemon."

Misty and Rahul thought to themselves, "Alright this is it, I choose you!"

"Poliwag!" Rahul yelled.

"Horsea!" Misty mimicked his expression.

Two white plasmic energies released from the pokeball as the two forms stood on opposing sides. The first one took the form of Poliwag as stood on the pad close to in where Rahul was. The second took the form of a small, blue, seahorse-like Pokemon with a single dorsal fin and a tightly curled tail. Its eyes were red and its ridged belly and dorsal fin were cream-colored. It had a long, tubular mouth and three spike-like projections on either side of its head. The seahorse Pokemon took its form in the water.

"So that's a Horsea!" The dark haired kid answered curiously as he drew out his pokedex again.

The pokedex automatically opened up with a picture of Horsea, "Horsea the seahorse pokemon. When they are in a safe location, they can be seen playfully tangling their tails together."

"This is it." A psyched Sky said to herself.

Rahul withdrew his pokedex, and took a deep breath, "Poliwag use Water Gun!"

Poliwag released water from its mouth, "POLI!"

Misty moved her hand to the side, "Counter with Water Gun too!"

Horsea mimicked the same attack as Poliwag did. However, the collision between the two broke apart within a single instant.

"Horsea use Agility then follow it up with Bubblebeam!" Misty commanded.

Rahul said, "Dodge it and use Double slap."

Poliwag slightly moved its body to the right from Horsea's attack as it flied in the air, and with its tail slapped Horsea in the face twice. It sent Horsea back into the water with a few scratches.

"We don't give up that easily." Misty stated confidently, "Horsea use Brine."

Horsea released a significant amount of water from its nose that took the form into a tiny ball which successfully landed an attack on Poliwag, "HORSEA!"

"POLI!" Poliwag screamed as it landed into the water.

Rahul called out, "Poliwag, use Bubble!"

Poliwag jumped out from the water, and release a lot of tiny bubbles that went straight for Horsea, "Poli.. WAG!"

Misty shouted, "Go forth, and use Hydro Pump!"

"HORSEA!" The seahorse pokemon took the attack while it released a large amount of water from its snout that directly hits Poliwag, and caused the two of them to hit the water pads.

The two opposing pokemon continued to stand face to face against one another. Horsea and Poliwag showcased the same amount of bruises around their bodies. At the same time, the two pokemon breathed heavily.

"Wow neither of them are giving up." A surprise Sky stated.

"We've got this." Rahul continued while he stuck his fist out, "Poliwag use Water Gun!"

Misty called out, "Horsea use Bubble!"

"HORSEA!" The seahorse pokemon released several bubbles from its nose and collide with Poliwag water gun.

Dust settled in within the battlefield once more, and given the condition of the two water pokemon. It was left with sweat falling down through Misty's face, and the dark haired teen simultaneously.

"Poliwag!" Rahul yelled.

Misty shouted, "Horsea!"

"So who won?" Sky asked.

All it took was a single second as the dust finally cleared up for the last time. Horsea and Poliwag barely kept themselves up on their feet after the collision. Poliwag quickly tilted to the ground, but manages to keep itself from falling into the water. Horsea mimicked the same movement as it's adversary, but only with a slight difference. The seahorse pokemon fell flat into the water.

"Oh no Horsea." Misty cried.

"Hor..sea.." The seahorse pokemon cried.

Daisy raised the flag, "Horsea is unable to battle. Poliwag wins. The winner of this match goes to Rahul from Pallet Town!"

"Horsea return." Horsea went back into the pokeball, "You did great."

Rahuls drew out his pokeball as well, "Great job, Poliwag!"

"Poli!" it nodded while it returned to the pokeball.

Misty smiled, "That was an incredible battle, Rahul."

The dark haired trainer nodded, "I can say the same thing, Misty."

"Oh yeah especially the battle between Horsea and Poliwag was the most intense part about this battle."Sky pointed out.

"I'll say." Misty states as walked up to Rahul, "You've certainly got incredible skill with your pokemon."

Rahul was psyched, "Oh yeah I've always believed the stronger the pokemon the closer I'll get to becoming the greatest pokemon trainer in the world."

"I see, well I certainly wish you the best of luck with this." Misty brought out a shiny tray with a water droplet like item that sat within a soft cushion fabric.

Rahul's eyes widened when she glanced at it, "Is that..."

Misty nodded, "Yup that's the Cerulean Gym Badge, It's yours!"

He took the the badge from the tray, "Awesome, I just got my second badge!"

"Congratulations, Rahul." Sky shouted as she came in with a high five.

The trainer gave her a high five in return, "Thanks."

"So where do you plan on going next, Rahul?" Misty asked curiously.

Rahul placed his hand over his chin, "Well the closest gym from here is in Vermillion City. So I plan on going there."

"Well like I said before, best of luck out there." Misty drew her hand forward.

He gave her a handshake, "Thanks, Misty."

 _Later on that day the Pokemon Center.._

A few hours passed since Rahul won his second gym battle. Now, he patiently waited for his pokemon to be fully recovered at the pokemon center. He couldn't believe that it had only been four days since he started his pokemon journey. Charmander was his starter. Butterfree was the first pokemon he caught. Followed by Pidgy, and now Poliwag. All he knew was that there's still a lot more ahead of him on this journey.

Nurse Joy walked out from the infirmary to the service desk with a tray full of four pokeballs, "Rahul, your pokemon are now fully recovered."

Rahul got up from the seat, and grabbed his pokeballs, "Thanks Nurse Joy it means a lot."

"Any time, just remember to stop by I'm always here to help you and your pokemon."

He said, "I'll keep that in mind."

The boy stepped out from the Pokemon Center, and started to make his way out of Cerulean City.

"Rahul!" A voice yelled from the distance.

Rahul stopped and saw Sky take a deep breath as she caught up to him. It made him wonder, "What's up, Sky?"

She continued to catch her breath, "Well I was wondering, if I could travel with you on your journey?"

"You want to travel with me?" He repeated, surprisingly.

Sky nodded, confidently, "Yeah your gym battle with Misty made me realize that I can learn a lot more than I already do about Pokemon. So I figured why not just tag along with someone that's just starting their journey."

He scratched the back of his head, "Makes total sense to me, but what about your mother?"

The cerulean girl drew out her backpack, "I talked about it with her earlier on, and she gave me the okay to travel along with you."

"Well if your mom's okay with it, then I guess it's okay in my book too." Rahul says calmly.

Sky raised her fist in the air, "Awesome!"

Looking off into the horizon, Rahul and his new traveling buddy Sky continued to on their journey toward their next destination, Vermillion City.

* * *

 **I've got to say in terms of Misty's final two pokemon I was debating on which ones to choose from. I did think Garados would've been extremely tough to deal with given that Rahul is still starting off his pokemon journey. So I decided to stick with Corsola as the pokemon to battle against Butterfree which similar to Pidgy and Starmie ended off in a draw. The final battle I knew for a while what it was going to be given that Poliwag was caught by Rahul it made sense to me that Poliwag would get his moment of shine, and I felt that Horsea was a great opponent for him to face against. As for Sky, I've had that planned since the beginning when I wrote the first chapter, I knew she would be the one travel alongside Rahul on his journey throughout the Kanto Region. There is still alot more stuff coming regarding Rahul's journey to become the greatest trainer in the world, and remember there is still 2 more Pokemon left to become a part of Rahul's team. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and the conclusion to Rahul's gym battle against Misty. The next chapter will be up either Sunday or Tuesday, and as always thanks for reading.**


	14. Rock Tunnel

**Author's Note: This chapter was suppose to come out yesterday, but due to homework (math) I barely had any time to do anything regarding free time. So I decided to hold it off until today because as far as things to do I have more free space.**

 **Chapter 14:**

 **Rock Tunnel!**

Now that he had beaten the Cerulean City Gym, Rahul earned his second gym badge, and now alongside him on his journey through the Kanto region was Sky. At the moment, they found themselves wandering through Rock Tunnel to make their way to Vermillion City for Rahul's third gym battle.

Rahul and Sky came to a stop when they point their flashlights to the wall of the tunnel.

"That's the sixth dead end we've come across." Rahul complained.

Sky nodded, "Ugh, how are we even suppose to get out of this stupid cave?"

"Well remember, it was your idea." Rahul pointed out to her.

"Ah, don't put the blame on me, Rahul." Sky stated annoyingly, "I suggested it might easier path to take to Vermillion City, and you're the one who agreed with me."

He placed his head down, "But I never thought we'd get lost."

"It's shaped like a cave, stupid." She pointed out again, "Did you really think it would be that easy?"

"I might've." Rahul admitted.

"I'm not even gonna say anything to that." Sky facepalmed.

The boy said energetically, "I can easily take that."

"Huh?" She raised an eyebrow toward him until she saw that his flashlight pointed to a ladder toward the left,"Oh."

"Got anything else to say?" He asked.

Sky shaked her head, "Not really."

Rahul placed the flashlight in his bag, and climbed the ladder, "Great, then let's keep moving."

He then noticed how shaky the ladder was the more he continued to the top. To a point where it felt like the ladder itself could collapse at any point. When his hand grabbed the second to last part of the ladder, Rahul felt the shaking increase to a point when a few of the sediments fell to the lower level. Despite that, he pressed forward until he finally made it to the top.

Rahul relaxed his shoulders, "That was a close on."

"AH!" The cerulean girl screamed from below.

"That doesn't sound good." He noticed that the at the ladder moved back and forth like a the end of a grandfather clock, and saw Sky in the center of the ladder, "You're almost there."

"I could use a hand." she complained.

The dark haired boy shakee his head, "Come on just try to climb."

"This thing might fall off if I take another step, so just give me your hand." Sky insisted.

He extended his hand to the fourth bar, "Fine, take my hand."

The minute she grabbed onto the boy's hand Sky noticed that the ladder completely fell to the ground. Thanks to his grip on her hand, Rahul pulled her up the upper level just as he did. In return, Sky punched him in the shoulder with her arms crossed. It left the poor boy to raise an eyebrow at her.

"What was that for?" He rubbed the pain from his left shoulder.

Sky pointed to his chest, "For trying to convince me to handle getting up the stupid ladder when it was about to fall off."

Rahul sighed, "What, I just wanted to see if you had the strength to get up on your own."

"Are you saying, I'm weak?" She held her fist towards her chest.

The boy stated, "No I never said anything like that."

"You were implying though." Sky continued.

The dark haired Blaze facepalmed, "Look, instead of arguing with you about something trivial. How about we continue to find our way out the tunnel?"

"I was just about to suggest the same thing." Sky looked on ahead at the path forward in pitch black while she switched her flashlight back on, "Ugh nothing, but just pure black."

Rahul turned his flashlight on again, "I wonder how long we've got before our flashlights run out of batteries."

"Last I check, the flashlight's are usually good for 8 to 10 hours." Sky pointed out.

Rahul asked, "And how long has it been since we got in the cave?"

"Well..." She glanced at her watch, "It was two o'clock when we left Cerulean City, and right now it's six o'clock."

Rahul's stomach started to growl, "Oh yeah that's right, I haven't ate anything since we left."

"Seriously! I thought you said your stomach was full before we left the city." The cerulean girl pointed out.

He scratched the back of his head, "I thought that was the case too."

"Well, let's get out of here first." Sky pointed out, "There's no telling what'll happen if we draw food out of our backpacks."

The boy nodded, "I guess you've got a point."

The two pokemon trainers scanned every particular section of the tunnel. Rahul focused his flashlight more toward the left side, and Sky focused hers on the right. That was until their eardrums began to bleed from an enormous sound wave that came directly from where they stand.

"What on earth?" The dark haired Blaze covered his ear.

Sky kept her eye on the entrance while she covered her ears, "It feels like a Supersonic."

Thanks the illumination from the flashlight, Rahul and Sky saw a swarm of blue bat pokemon, with pointed purple ears and mouth with four teeth, pass through them to the opposite side from where they came.

For a split second, the dark haired Blaze pulled out his pokedex, "Which pokemon is that?"

The pokedex automatically opened up with a picture of the pokemon, "Zubat, the bat pokemon. Even though it has no eyes, It can sense obstacles using ultrasonic waves it emits from its mouth."

All the sound wave dropped significantly after the last Zubat followed the swarm as it passed by the two trainers. Then, they completely disappeared the more their screeching diminished from their surrounding area; which helped Rahul and Sky remove their hands from their ears as they got up from the ground.

"What was that about?" Rahul asked.

Sky placed her hand over her chin, "Well we weren't invading their territory. Otherwise they would've easily attacked us."

"Either way it didn't feel like they did it out of sheer instinct." Rahul pointed out.

Sky grabbed her flashlight from the ground, "We won't know unless we continue on."

He nodded, "You're right."

They slowly made their approach through the same entrance as the Zubat swarm came from. At a single instance the both of them immediately turned off their flashlight at the sight of a small source of light which radiated from further ahead. All it took was a single peak for them to see why a tiny glimmer of light shined from this particular section of rock tunnel. He quickly noticed that both of them were at the edge of a small cliff sediment like structure with a huge open space on a lower level. There, Rahul saw a yellow bipedal Pokemon with a kite shape looking face. The snout was rather pale yellow, and it had two short pointy ears along with pale yellow interiors. The dark haired Blaze noticed two brown pauldron shape extensions on its shoulders, an fauld like piece around the chest area. He counted three fingers and toes, and noted that the fingers appearing shorter than its toes. The last thing Rahul saw from the pokemon was the thick long tail with a brown band toward the tip of it.

"What kinda pokemon is that?" Rahul asked himself.

Sky pointed out, "I think that's an Abra."

"An Abra." The dark haired Blaze answered curiously while he drew out his pokedex.

The pokedex automatically opened up with a picture of Abra showing up, "Abra the psychic Pokemon. It sleeps 18 hours a day even when it's awake. Abra can identify impending danger, and teleports to safety."

Rahul placed his pokedex back in his pocket, "Did those Zubat ran off because of this little guy here."

He heard Sky gasp, "I think that's likely, look over there."

The boy looked over to what the cerulean girl pointed to across from where the yellow psychic Pokemon stood. It's a small blue bipedal creature that had a brown hide with several raised patches, and a creme color belly. This one also showcased creme color ears and red eyes. The snout was short and round with two pointy teeth that protruded from its upper jaw. He couldn't believe what he saw from this small pokemon as Abra stared down at it.

Sky pulled out her pokedex from her bag, "Now If I remember correctly.."

Her pokedex opened up with an image of the small pokemon in the pouch of another pokemon said, "Kangaskhan, the parent pokemon. To protect its young. It'll never give up during battle, no matter how badly wounded it is."

Rahul looked over at the little Kangaskhan, "If what the pokedex saying is true then that means..."

"This little guy has been separated from its mother." The cerulean girl answered.

The dark haired Blaze looked back at Abra, "And I get the feeling Abra's got to be behind this."

Rahul noticed Sky move her hand toward his wrist while he grabbed the pokeball, "No let me be the one to handle this, Rahul." The minute she drew out her pokeball, "Alright come on..."

Her sentence stopped midway as Haunter automatically appeared out of it's own pokeball, "HAUNTER!"

The girl stated, "Haunter, I didn't call on you."

"Haun..Ter.. Haun..Ter... Haunter!" The ghost pokemon answered calmly.

The boy slowly withdrew his pokeball, "No point in complaining about it now, Sky. Right now we got to save baby Kangaskhan."

"I guess you're right." Sky slid down to the lower area of the tunnel, "Alright then Haunter use Mean Look!"

The immediate expression on Haunter's face slowly became more demonic looking one. Even though Rahul and Sky didn't focus on the face he was giving; they stil felt a cold shiver crawl up their spine. The boy noticed something strange about Abra when the attack went through.

"What's going on?" She asked.

Rahul stated, "It didn't do a single thing."

The cerulean girl pushed her hand to the side, "We'll see about that. Alright Haunter, use Night Shade!"

A strange circular light formed across from the ghost Pokemon and near Abra. Unlike before, this attack move gave Abra a few scratches around it's body. A second passed when the yellow bipedal pokemon slowly levitated in the air while it sent a dark aura like ball directly towards the ghost pokemon.

"Haunter, are you okay?" She asked.

Haunter nodded, "AUNTER!"

Sky commanded, "Perfect now Haunter use Sucker Punch!."

The ghost pokemon charged in for the attack against the weaken Abra. It quickly disappeared, and then quickly reappeared behind it's adversary as it dealt a direct some a blow. Through the attack alone; Haunter had easily brought Abra down to the ground. However, Abra used some kind of power to control Haunter's movement which sent it directly against the wall. Haunter on the other hand was still in good shape and only sustained a few injuries from the yellow psychic pokemon's attack. All it took was a single glance at both of the pokemon that stood against one another, and Rahul could tell they're started to reach their limit.

"Let's wrap this up, Haunter use Night Shade." Sky ordered.

The ghost pokemon yelled, "HAUNTER!" while it created the circular light again near the yellow psychic pokemon in order to inflict damage on it.

Before the attack could land, Abra screamed "ABRA!" while it generated a bright light from it's body which made Sky and Rahul cover their eyes.

When it completely dimmed, Abra was nowhere to be seen, and the only thing left was the unconscious tiny Kangaskhan.

Sky drew out her pokeball, "Haunter return." The red plasmic energy absorbed the ghost pokemon back into the pokeball, and looked at it momentarily with a smile, "You did great."

The boy went to the lower level and grabbed hold of the baby Kangaskhan as he placed his hand on its own, "Oh no."

"How bad is it's condition?" She asked.

Rahul passed the little pokemon to her, "We got to get to the Pokemon Center fast."

"You're right." The cerulean girl said after she placed her hand on it's forehead, "It's barely breathing right now."

"Come on let's go." The dark haired Blaze ran as he switched his flashlight on towards the narrow pathway ahead.

While she carried the baby Kangaskhan, Sky shouts, "Wait up."

Rahul scanned every surrounding he could possibly find the more he went to down the straight path. All he had to deal with was the amount of breathing space with the cerulean girl in the tunnel itself. The boy's speed dropped slowly as he saw the light illuminating greater than before. He moved forward quickly, and saw Sky gripping on his shoulder.

"What are you waiting for, Sky?" He raised his eyebrow, "We need to help the little Kangaskhan in fact."

She nodded, "I know, but what if it's another trap, you know like Abra."

"I guess we'll just have to see." The dark haired Blaze stated while he approached slowly toward the light.

Rahul took a precaution when he made his first step into the light. The breeze that flowed through the skin of his body and his hair was all he needed to indicate that everything was set when his eyes focused on the grassy field ahead of him.

He glanced back at 90 degrees, "Sky it's safe for you to come out."

"Hew what a relief." The cerulean girl said as she took her first step out of Rock Tunnel, "I thought we'd never get out of there. Now let's get to the Pokemon Center."

Sky began to take the lead for a moment, and realized that Rahul was staring at the ground, "What are you just standing around for?"

A shout from her is all he needed to pay attention, "Huh? Oh yeah sorry."

The dark hair Blaze caught up to where the cerulean girl stood who pointed out, "You need to pay attention"

"I said I was sorry." The ten year old trainer complained.

Within the dirt near the path where Rahul and Sky got out from was a small piece of black cloth with a red uppercase letter R.

* * *

 **Now this chapter was actually pretty interesting because with all the notes I took for I had for the story, This one wasn't completely planned out. I noticed something with how I ended the last chapter, and how the original chapter 14 was going to be, and it felt off pacing wise. SO I decided to write this chapter to help make the story flow smoothly. Some of you might be wondering why Rahul didn't partake in the battle with Sky against Abra. The last three chapters I had given Rahul the spotlight since he was trying to obtain his second gym badge, and I felt it would be more interesting to give Sky some spotlight again after she caught Haunter. There is actually a specific reason behind why I had Haunter come out his pokeball without Sky's command,and it'll all make sense when we get there. As for the baby Kangaskhan being separated from it's mother that is gonna be crucial in terms of the story, and I got a bit of inspiration from the time when Ash was getting Larivitar back to it's mother. The next chapter will most likely be out either Friday or Saturday. Let me know what you guys thought about the chapter, and as always thanks for reading.**


	15. Ambition

**Author's Note: As I promise you guys here is the next chapter to Rahul and Sky's journey. I'm just gonna say this right now, this is gonna be more of a slice of life kinda chapter.**

 **Chapter 15:**

 **Ambition**

A couple of hours have passed since Rahul and Sky made their way out of Rock Tunnel. Both trainers were patiently waiting at the Pokemon Center for Baby Kangaskhan's recovery after it had received its injuries from Abra. Near the waiting area, Sky looked over at the door with the operation sign highlighted above it. Rahul, on the other hand, kept his eyes focus towards the ground. The cloth with the red letter R. Thinking about it caused him to slam his hands together into a single fist.

"What's wrong, Rahul?" The cerulean girl looked over at him, "You've been pretty quiet since got into Vermillion City."

He took a deep breath, "It's a little complicated."

"Is it personal?" She asked.

The boy shaked his head, "Not really."

"Then you don't mind if..." Sky cut off her sentence after she heard the emergency sign flash off, and saw Nurse Joy walk out alone, "It's okay just fill me in later."

The two of them walked up to the red haired Nurse and her pokemon Assistant.

"How is Kangaskhan doing Nurse Joy?" She asked.

"Kangaskhan is gonna be just fine." Nurse Joy said with a smile, "All it needs is a good night's sleep."

Sky sighed slowly, "That's great to hear."

"It's a good thing we got here as quickly as we could." Rahul said in a relieving tone until he noticed the cerulean girl's eyes drift toward the floor, "You're worried about Haunter, right?"

"Yeah. I don't understand why it just randomly jumped out of it's pokeball back at Rock Tunnel like that." She said in a worry tone.

"Has Haunter ever acted like this before?" The nurse asked, "I know several pokemon that jump out of their pokeballs when it comes to battling other pokemon."

"I think it's more than just that, Nurse Joy." Sky stated.

"Oh."

Rahul explained, "You see we encountered Haunter in Mount Moon when it had all the pokemon under it's control."

"No that wasn't it." Sky argued at the dark haired Blaze, "You forgot it's eyes were glowing red when we found it almost like it was under someone's control."

He gave a dumbfounded look, "Oh yeah that's right."

"Was there anything that happened?" The red haired nurse continued.

Sky shaked her head, "That's about it."

"It's possible that something or something was controlling your Haunter when it was still in Mount Moon."

The girl sighed heavily, "I guess that's one way to look at it."

"Don't worry about it Sky. We'll figure it out soon." The dark haired Blaze placed his hand on her shoulder, "Right now I think it's best that we get some sleep."

"But, Rahul.." She insisted.

The red haired Nurse nodded, "He's right, Sky. The two of you have traveled quite a ways to get here. Go ahead and get some rest for the night, and figure out what's going on when you both get up." She pointed out the room, "In fact the two of you can sleep in the guest rooms we have here."

"That would be great." Rahul said with a smile, "Thanks Nurse Joy."

"The pleasure is all mine." The nurse answered happily.

 _The following morning..._

Rahul slid his red striped shirt over his black his black T-shirt, and tightened the belt after he strapped it onto his blue jeans, and slipped on his black and white nikes. The boy then placed his red and white beanie shape cap with a pokeball in the center of the edge over his head while he carried his backpack. When he closed the door behind him, the boy noticed that Sky was looking into a little carry on mirror while she brushed her short silky cerulean neck length hair along with fixing up the crease of the white Bulbasaur T-shirt and the blue jeans she's wore.

"Morning Sky." He sais.

Sky placed her mirror and brush into her bag, "Morning, Rahul."

"Sleep well?" The boy asked.

Sky stretched her arms, "Sure did, and you?"

He gave her the thumbs up, "Slept like a log."

She laughed, "I see, well anyway let's go check up on Kangaskhan."

"I was just about to say that."

The two went over to the waiting room where Nurse Joy brought out a tray with Haunter's pokeball, and the rolling bed with Baby Kangaskhan.

"There, you're pokemon and Kangaskhan have been equally treated." The red haired Nurse stated with positively.

Sky grabbed her pokeball from the tray, "I don't know how many times we have to say this, but thanks again for everything."

"No problem."

The cerulean girl looked over at the baby Kangaskhan, "Kangaskhan, we're gonna be the ones to take care of you."

The baby pokemon looked at her in curiosity, "Kangas?"

Rahul nodded, "We'll do our best to watch over you until we find your mother."

"That sound like a good thing to you?" Sky asked.

The little Kangaskhan closed its eyes and nodded with a smile, "Kangas Kangaskhan."

"Alright then." Sky held onto the baby pokemon, "I guess we're all set to go."

Rahul said with enthusiasm, "Awesome, now it's on to the Vermillion Gym for my third bage."

The cerulean girl said, "That's right, the gym's right around the corner."

"Alright then let's go." Rahul walked toward the doors that automatically open.

A voice said, "Do you honestly think you stand a chance against the Vermilion Gym Leader. "

The two trainers looked to the right and noticed a fair skin boy with a shattered look on his face. He's got brown hair, and blue eyes. He wore a short sleeve gray shirt with blue jeans, and a pair of green blue shoes. Rahul could tell the boy looked directly at him when he got up from the waiting area.

"What makes you say that?" A curious Rahul asked.

The brown haired kid pointed to himself, "Because I challenged the Vermillion Gym yesterday, and I lost."

"Sounds like a personal problem to me." Rahul sad in a cocky attitude while he received a punch in the shoulder from Sky, "What was that for?"

Sky pointed out, "No need to be rude to the kid."

"I'm just stating my point since I've already got my first two gym badges." Rahul reassured her.

The other guy said, "That doesn't mean anything. This gym leader will tear your spirit apart when you face him." Tears fell down from his face, "That's how powerful he is."

"I see." Rahul said while he placed his hand in his pocket, "What's your name?"

He said, "Cody Blake."

"How many badges do you have so far, Cody?" Rahul asked.

Cody drew out his case, and opened it up, "I've also got two myself, one from the Celadon Gym and the other from the Saffron Gym." He quickly closed it and placed it back in his backpack, "But it's like I said before my resolve diminished after the gym. I don't think I have it in me to continue."

"You're stupid." Rahul stated coldly.

Cody yelled, "What did you say?"

"You heard me." He pointed out to the kid, "I mean you're honestly just gonna give up like that because of what some guy said to you."

Cody continued, "You're the one who's not getting the point. The strength this guy has is.."

The dark haired Blaze interrupted him, "Just shut up!"

Hearing the scream made Cody stop as Sky slapped Rahul in the face, "Stop acting like a jerk to the poor guy."

"That's not what I'm getting at." Rahul said.

Cody asked, "Then what is it?"

"I wanna prove to you that your resolve is there." Rahul pointed out to Cody, "By challenging that gym leader myself."

Cody looked away, "You're a fool."

"We'll see about that." The dark hair Blaze answered confidently.

The cerulean girl looked over at her friend, "You really wanna do this, Rahul?"

Rahul nodded, "Yeah, I'm not gonna back away from this." He glanced over at Cody, "and I'm gonna prove to you that my ambition won't diminish that easily."

* * *

 **As apart of the overall story this chapter was actually planned out, but there is one thing I scrapped away from the original plan and it was to have Rahul prove his point to Cody by challenging him to a one on one Pokemon Battle, but it didn't really pan out the way I wanted to. So instead, I thought it would be better if he proves his point by challenging the Vermillion Gym Leader himself. Now regarding the first part of the chapter with Rahul, and Sky in terms of Haunter its' gonna be important especially when you consider how this chapter opens up in terms of what Rahul thinks about. That's about everything I can talk about it when it comes to the story so far and the stuff I go through writing it. The next chapter is gonna be the start of Rahul's battle against The Gym Leader of the Vermillion Gym obviously, and it's gonna be one of the most crucial aspects to his character and the overall story. The next chapter is gonna be up either Monday or Tuesday; let me know what you guys thought about the chapter, and as always thanks for reading.**


	16. Burning Ember!

**Author's Note: The chapter is finally here you guys, and like I said before it's going to be important for what's to come for the overall story and for Rahul's journey as the world's greatest pokemon trainer.**

 **Chapter 16:**

 **Burning Ember!**

So much went through Rahul's head as he came across a warehouse like structure with lightning bolts painted on it. The interior structure gave off the same kinda vibe for the young trainer when he, Cody,and Sky felt the heat from the room's temperature. The boy scanned his surrounding area of the room, and there was barely any light aside from the one that came from outside. At the same time, Rahul noticed a blonde spiky hair muscular man, with a green undershirt, a pair of camouflage style sweats with black steel boots, standing behind a door.

He glared menacingly, "Who thinks they can just slap the doors open like that in my own gym?"

The dark haired Blaze pointed to himself, "You're next challenger, Rahul Blaze."

The blonde spiky man said "Is that so?" and looked over at the nervous Cody, "Well looky here the wimp whose spirit I broke earlier. What is your weak excuse of trainer doing back here?."

Rahul noticed sweat dropping from Cody's face, "I.. I..."

"Well.." He continued.

Rahul gritted his teeth, "To prove to him that my ambition won't diminish in this battle, and I will prove it by taking you down!"

"Is that so?" The man turned around as the door opened behind him, "Then why don't test it in a One on One Pokeball battle."

The dark haired Blaze nodded confidently, "Sounds good to me."

He followed the gym leader into a room with barely any power in the bulb, and saw his opponent facing in the opposite side. An immediate scan through the area was all Rahul needed to do to know that the battlefield was constructed like a boxing ring. There, he also noticed a referee in military gear who stood in the center. Sky and Cody stood against the wall from where Rahul's side of the battlefield.

"Good luck, Rahul." Sky said confidently.

He smiled confidently, "Thanks."

"The battle between Rahul the challenger, and Lieutenant Surge the Gym Leader will now begin. This will be a one on one battle, and the winner will be determined when one of the opposing pokemon are unable to battle."

Surge spinned his pokeball onto the field, "Alright go Raichu!"

The pokeball released a white plasmic energy that takes the form of a bipedal rodent covered in dark orange fur with a creme, and it's arms and feet had patches of brown fur at the end., "RAICHU!"

Cody shouted, "Careful that's the same pokemon he used against me."

"Hmm." Rahul drew out his pokedex, "Wonder what the pokedex has to say?"

The voice stated, "Raichu the mouse pokemon, if the electric pouches in its cheeks become fully charged, both ears will stand straight up."

The boy quickly withdrew his pokedex and brought out his flame design pokeball, "In that case, I choose you Charmander!"

The white plasmic energy withdrew from the pokeball as it took the shape of the orange reptilian lizard, "Charmander!"

"Well would ya look at that, a whimp using an little charmander how cute." Surge clinched his fist to Rahul's pokemon, "Raichu go ahead and give it a thunder shock."

Within a single flash Charmander got hit from Raichu's attack, "Char mander!"

"Alright go ahead, and use quick attack." The dark haired Blaze ordered.

Charmander nodded while it sped towards Raichu, "Charmander!"

"Raichu give the little runt a Mega punch!" Surge stated.

Raichu's slapped Charmander in the face on the doc, "RAICHU!"

"Charmander!" The orange reptilian lizard cried after it hit the ground.

Rahul gasped, "Charmander!"

Surge chuckled, "Now go in for a Body Slam, and follow it up with a Thunder Shock!'

The rodent pokemon pulled the jump on Charmander, who barely got up on the fet, only to feel even more pain from Raichu's Body Slam along with its Thunder Shock attack, "CHAR!"

Rahul noticed a drop of sweat fall from his face, 'Come on Charmander shake it off."

Sky looked at the injured Charmander, "If this keeps up then Charmander is gonna..."

"That's right." Cody interrupted with a nod, "Surge used the same moves against my pokemon when I challenged him." The brown haired kid looked over at Rahul, "I told him it was gonna be impossible to deal with someone like Surge."

Surge continued to chuckle as Raichu stood by his side, "So do you give up yet?"

Even with the condition Charmander could barely stand on its feet, Rahul clinched his fist, _"There's got to be a way. I didn't just come here to lose, but.."_ He briefly glances at Cody, _"Cody wasn't kidding when he mentioned how strong Surge was, but still.."_

"Charmander!" The orange reptilian lizard yelled.

He noticed Charmander heavily breathing from the continuous attack, "Huh?"

"Char.. Char Char... Charmander!" Charmander repeated multiple times.

Rahul's eyed start to widen, "Are you saying you wanna continue."

Charmander nodded confidently, "Char Charmander!"

"A foolish decision." The blonde spiky man adjusted his shades, while it struck his fist into the air, "Now Raichu give that Charmander a Thunderbolt!"

Raichu yelled while it released a huge jolt of electricity, "RAICHU!"

"Charmander dodge it!" Rahul yelled.

The orange reptilian lizard moved itself away from Raichu's attack, but the impact upon laying contact onto the battlefield pushed him back to his trainer's foot.

"Char mander!" Rahul's starter pokemon barely said.

The ten year old trainer pointed toward the Raichu, "Alright Charmander use Flamethrower!"

In an instance Charmander got back on his feet while he charged for an attack, "CHARMANDER!" then quickly released a breath of fire from it's mouth that landed a direct blow to Raichu.

Even with the burns it received from his opponent, Raichu gets back on it's feet, "Rai."

Surge stomped his foot on the ground, "You've may've gotten lucky that time kid, but it won't happen again. Raichu use Mega Kick! And follow it up with a Tail Whip!"

Rahul called out, "Dodge it!"

The orange reptilian lizard jumped into the air as Raichu's hits the ground, but instead it got hit in the face from it's tail, "Char!" once again he laid on his side next to Rahul.

Rahul continued, "Come on Charmander, you can't give up."

As the battle went on the cerulean girl said, "I'm not sure if Charmander can withstand another attack from that Raichu."

Cody sighed, "I told him it was impossible to take down Lieutenant Surge and his Raichu." while his arms were crossed, "Especially by this point."

The dark haired Blaze could feel the adrenaline flowing through his body while he felt his heart beating rapidly as he thought, _"Come on Charmander, you can do this I believe in you. There's no way we can lose our fighting spirit."_ He briefly glances to Cody, _"We got to prove to this kid how wrong he is."_

"Alright Raichu, finish off Charmander with your Thunder shock." Surge yelled.

The rodent pokemon charged for another attack, RAICHU!"

"Use Flamethrower!" Rahul shouted.

The orange reptilian lizard nodded, "CHAR!"

While it was heavily breathing Charmander charged its attack at the same time as Raichu. The two opposing pokemon released their attacks toward one another.

"MANDER!"

"RAICHU!"

The collision between the two attacks settled the dust in.

Sky asked, "This is it."

Cody continued, "There's absolutely no chance he can survive that attack."

Rahul clinched his fist while he gritted his teeth, _"Charmander you've got this, I believe in you."_

A confident blonde muscular man chuckled.

It wasn't long before the dust cleared for to have everyone to witnessed the outcome of the battle. Raichu and Charmander could barely keep themselves standing from their final attack toward one another. Immediately, the orange reptilian pokemon slipped onto the ground, but he forced himself to stand.

"Char mander!" Charmander said slowly.

A confident Raichu smirked, "Raichu!' as it fell onto the battlefield.

Surge said worryingly, "Oh no Raichu!"

The referee raised the flag, "Raichu is unable to battle. Charmander wins." he raised the flag on Rahul's side, "The victory goes to Rahul, the challenger."

A surprised yet energetic Rahul threw his fist in the air, "Alright!"

Sky smiled, "He won."

"I.." Cody said while he caught his breath, "He actually won. Not once did he lose his ambition. "

The cerulean girl said, "Yeah he's probably one of the most stubborn guys i've ever met." while she watched Rahul and Charmander high fived one another.

Cody looked over at the pokeball in his hand, _"Maybe he was right along!"_

Surge walked up to them, "That was truly a remarkable battle, Rahul. One I'll never be able to forget."

"I'd have to agree." The dark haired Blaze said while he scratched the back of his head, "To be honest I got a little worried there in the end."

Surge laughed while he brought something out from his pocket, "As you should, and I'm glad I pushed you to this extent because it earned you this." He showed Rahul the badge in the palm of his hand, "The Thunder Badge."

Rahul took the Thunder Badge him, "Wow thank you so much Surge." He looked at his pokemon with a smile, "We did it Charmander, we finally got our third gym badge."

Charmander raised its fist in the air with a nod, "Charmander." then it's body began to glow, "Char!"

The dark hair Blaze slowly said, "Charmander!"

The baby Kangaskhan said shockingly, "Kangas?"

"Could it be?" Cody asked.

Sky said shockingly, "Charmander's evolving."

it's height began to somewhat grow. It's two short arms begins to grow a little as well. The babyish face it has also slimmed down, and gained a horn like protrusion on the back of it's head. It finally stopped glowing and showcased other unique features. The skin became a more darker red than before. It had narrow green eyes and a long snout. It's even got long arms with relatively three sharp claws. The newly evolved pokemon's short legs had feet with three claws and creme colored , the tip of its long powerful tail still retained its flames.

"Well I'll be." Lieutenant Surge says in a amaze.

Rahul drew out his pokedex as showed a picture of Charmander's evolved form, "Charmeleon, the flame pokemon and the evolved form of Charmander. Charmeleon knocks down its opponent with its tail, then defeats them using razor sharp claws."

The boy withdrew his pokedex, and he jumped, "That's amazing, Charmeleon."

Charmeleon released a bigger breath fire as it screamed, "Charmeleon."

Cody continued to showcase the same look on his face when he looked at Rahul and his newly evolved Charmeleon.

 _A couple of hours later..._

Rahul and Sky, whose held baby Kangaskhan, now sat by the Pokemon Center's waiting area, and saw Nurse Joy walk out with a healing tray that contained his flame design pokeball. Immediately The two walked toward the front desk.

"There you are Rahul, your Charmeleon has been fully healed." Nurse Joy said happily.

Rahul took the Pokeball from the tray and smiled, "Thanks again for everything Nurse Joy."

"The pleasure is all mine." The red haired Nurse continued.

The two pokemon trainer slowly walked out the door and waved at kind nurse who responded with the same gesture as the doors closed behind her.

The cerulean girl saw Rahul glance at his pokeball, "Rahul.. Rahul. "

The boy looked over, "Oh sorry, Sky I got a little..."

She said, "You still haven't gotten over the fact that Charmander evolved."

He explained, "Well I guess I'm just surprised because me and Charmander started this journey together, and in almost about a week's time Charmander's evolved into Charmeleon."

She smiled, "Well I can't say I blame you for thinking that way."

A voice called out, "Hey Rahul!"

The two trainers turned around, and saw the brown haired kid caught his breath as he stood quite a ways from they were.

"It's Cody!" She said.

The kid yelled, "You were right about you said, for not allowing your ambition to diminish, and you certainly proved it not only to Surge, but also to me." He breathed and relinquished the sweat off his body, "I'll never forget what you taught me just from watching your battle."

Rahul looked him in the eye, "I'm guessing that means you are going to challenge Surge again to another battle aren't you."

Cody nodded, "Oh yeah."

"Give it everything you got." Rahul stated.

Cody gave him a thumbs up, "For sure.." He took a pause to realize, "By the way where are you headed to next?"

The dark haired Blaze said, "Whatever the next gym is gonna be."

"That'll be in Saffron City, it's not too far here." Cody commented.

"Saffron City, alright I'll keep that in mind." Rahul looked back, and started walking with Sky and baby Kangaskhan.

The kid yelled once more, "One more thing."

Rahul stopped himself as he took a step further, "What is it this time?"

"The next time we meet, will be as rivals." He proclaimed, "at The Indigo Plateau."

The only thing Rahul did was smile, and not look back, "I'll keep that in mind." while he and Sky continued the path toward their next destination.

* * *

 **I'm gonna be completely honest when I say this, I wrote this chapter as I was rewatching the battle between Ash and Surge in the Indigo League Season. So in a wayI was getting some inspiration from that episode while I was writing Rahul's battle for his third Gym battle. I knew that eventually Charmander was going to evolve into Charmeleon after a certain point within the series, and I felt that having his battle against Raichu was the best thing he needed to accomplish for Charmander to evolve. The thing can also be said about Cody's character in this chapter too, I also knew from the beginning what kinda role he would play, and it all leads to the end of this chapter with his declaration to view Rahul as his rival after what he showcased in his pokemon battle. The next chapter will probably be up on either Friday or Saturday, let me know what you guys thought about the chapter, and as always thanks for the reading.**


	17. Taking it Easy

**Author's Note: As promised here is the latest chapter of the Blaze storyline.**

 **Chapter 17:**

 **Taking it Easy**

Three days. Nine hours. Forty Five Minutes. That's how much time had pass since his victory at the Vermillion Gym. The boy laid against the grass while he glanced at each badge. The Boulder Badge. The Cascade Badge. The Thunder Badge. It's still unbelievable that within the course of a single week, Rahul was almost halfway there in collecting badges until he could qualify for the Indigo Plateau. At the same time, he was more focused on his next gym battle in Saffron City. Even though, Rahul and Sky had wondered around the forest from the moment they both left Vermillion City.

"You still haven't gotten over that have you?" He noticed Sky who covered his shade while who walked toward him and carried baby Kangaskhan. Then noticed an attitude on her face.

The boy stated, "Well you can't blame a guy for thinking that way." then his stomach started to growl, "Of course there is that."

The cerulean girl said, "Except for being on an..." Her stomach started growling too.

Rahul laughed, "Guess you can't say much either about that."

She rubbed her belly, "ugh.. I wish Nurse Joy gave us some more snacks before we left Vermillion City."

"I know, and we've been pretty cautious as to how much we should eat." The boy raised his body from the grass, "At least until we split the last snack we had in half two hours ago."

The two at the same time answered with their head down, "I wish we could find something in this place."

The little pokemon yelled, "Kangas Kangaskhan!"

Rahul and Sky looked over at the Pokemon, "What's the matter, Kangaskhan?"

"Kangas Kangaskhan!" Kangaskhan continued while point on ahead.

The boy and the girl looked at the direction Kangaskhan pointed in, then quickly glanced at what it was. Both noticed a apple tree that's around a three mile distance from where they were resting. At an instance they grabbed their backpacks to head toward the apple tree. One thing that caught his attention was the size of tree when the two of them arrived at the tree.

"Ah man how are we supposed to get it now?" The dark haired Blaze complained.

Sky pointed out, "I've got an idea why don't we have one of our pokemon give us a hand with this?"

"That's a great idea." Rahul immediately threw his pokeball in the air, "Pidgy I choose you!"

A white plasma energy exuded from the pokeball as it took the form of Pidgey. When it surfaced out from the pokeball, Pidgey dashed towards his master to began pecking on his head.

"Why does this always have to happen?" The boy complained.

Baby Kangaskhan was confused, 'Kangas?""

The cerulean girl started to laugh, "Here we go again."

Rahul pointed out to the apples, "Pidgey, we need you bring down the apples up there from this tree."

"Dgy!" The bird pokemon nodded as it used wing attack and drew out as many apples as it could toward their level.

This brought a smile to the two friends as they gathered all the apples Pidgy sent down to them. The boy drew out the pokeball, "Thanks a bunch Pidgy, return."

"Dgy!" Pidgy stated while it returned to the pokeball.

Rahul happily said, "This should last us awhile." as he took a bite from the apple.

Sky also took a bite from an apple, "A good two to three weeks for sure."

"Kangas Kangaskhan!" Kangaskhan moved its hands around.

Sky giggled, "You want some too don't you Kangaskhan?"

The baby Pokemon nodded, "Kangaskhan."

Rahul watched her cut a small piece of the apple with a knife from her backpack while he bite into his apple once more. The amount of apples in front of them were in range between fifteen to eighteen, but only two were placed out. The rest were placed in each respective bags. The boy then rested his back against the tree while he rested his hands behind his back.

"That apple certainly rejuvenated me." He says with excitement.

Sky laid against the grassy terrain, and placed Kangaskhan to her right in order as she glanced up at clouds, "I don't think I've ever seen you this laid back, Rahul. I mean I thought you'd wanna get to Saffron City as fast as possible."

The dark haired teen tighten the skin from his left hand with his opposing one, "Of course I wanna do that, but we've been wondering through this forest for a while, and you can say my impatient level withered away after yesterday."

"Well hopefully we get out of this place soon." The cerulean girl answered quietly, "I mean it's like they always say. The quicker we get your badges the fast it'll be to qualify for the Indigo Plateau."

"You've got a point, Sky." Rahul place his arms over the straps of his backpack, "It's best that we do start making a move. The last thing I need is for Cody to get all his badges before me."

"True we..." Sky fell silent while she saw the baby pokemon slowly run away, "Kangaskhan?"

Rahul noticed how the pokemon continue walk further away, "Where is it going?"

She got up from the grass and carried her backpack, "I don't know, but let's find out."

The two ran after the blue baby pokemon as fast as they could while they shouted "Kangaskhan wait."

Baby Kangaskhan came to a stop as he stuck his hand out, "Kangas Kangaskhan, Kangas Kangaskhan!"

"What's gotten into you?" Sky held the blue pokemon in her hand.

"Kangas Kangaskhan." It continued to point toward the ground.

The boy focuses his attention to what the pokemon is pointing to, and noticed something as he placed his hand on her shoulder, only to realize she was staring at the same thing, "It was here."

"That explains why you ran all the way out here." Sky said while she caught her breath.

Rahul noticed a small piece of black cloth sticking out from within the pokemon's foot, "I wonder." as he crouched below and grabbed the piece of cloth. It revealed the uppercase letter R in red, "I knew it."

"What is it, Rahul?" She asked.

He extended his hand toward her to grab, "Take a look at this."

Sky took the cloth from him, "Oh my, did someone get hurt?"

The boy shaked his head, "No that's not possible."

"I'm guessing you've figured it out." She said.

Rahul nodded, "Yeah back when we got out of Rock Tunnel, and I saw this cloth the minute we got outside, and it just seemed to coincidental for us to find the little guy and the cloth as we got out."

"Is there something about the cloth, I don't know about?" Sky continued, "Sorry to keep bombarding you with questions."

Rahul shaked his head, "I totally understand the situation, but..." His eyes looked at the cloth in her hand then at her eyes as they widened from what he said, "The cloth is a part of a shirt worn by Team Rocket, a group of bad guys that'll do anything to steal the most powerful pokemon that crosses their path."

* * *

 **Okay so the chapter was actually suppose to be alot longer then it needed to, but because I'm going to be a little busy with College this week, I decided to cut the length into three for the chapter itself from a story perspective like how the title suggests I knew Rahul was getting his badges a little took quickly given it was only 4 days since he started his journey. So I figured to tweak the setting instead have them going through the forest, and also to focus more on the little Kangaskhan incident. Plus up to this point Sky had no idea, what exactly happened to Kangaskhan's mother, and Rahul's was the only who had an idea from the end of Chapter 14. Let me know what you guys thought about the chapter, and around Thursday or Friday I'm going to release 2 chapter for Blaze instead of one so keep and eye on that, and as always thanks for reading.**


	18. Hidden Clues

**Author's Note: As I promised here is the next chapter to the Blaze Storyline. Also to give a quick little side note, there will be another coming out today as I stated in the last chapter release, and I'm currently editing it right now.**

 **Chapter 18:**

 **Hidden Clues**

Rahul saw the look on Sky's face when she glanced at the cloth, and back to him, "I guess it's safe to assume that these people are behind what happened to Kangaskhan's mother."

"For the time being yeah it is, but.." The boy thought back to the last four days, "I think there is more to this than just Kangaskhan's mother."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

Rahul explained, "It's just a hunch, but back in Mount Moon all the pokemon were were under some kind of hypnosis including Haunter."

Sky nodded, "Yeah."

"And, then in Rock Tunnel we came across Kangaskhan getting beat by Abra, and all of a sudden Haunter jumped out of its pokeball." The dark haired Blaze continued, "Up until now Haunter hasn't jumped out of the pokeball on his own."

"When you say it like that the pieces do start to fit together especially.." He saw her point to the mark on the ground, "This footprint."

"Good point." Rahul said while he looked at the direction of the footprint, "ugh.. Kangaskhan?"

Sky grabbed the baby pokemon, "Is everything okay?"

"Kangas Kangas Kangaskhan." The blue pokemon repeated point in the direction the footprint.

"You think it's trying to tell us to keep walking that way." Rahul looked over at the footprint again.

"I think so." Sky answered.

Rahul took the first step, "Well let's get going."

Rahul and Sky continued in the direction of the footprint was facing. The only things they've been able to come across were bushes, trees, leaves, even some bug pokemon like weedle, and caterpie. Both made sure to keep an eye on anything out of the ordinary, but nothing happened. It almost got to a point where Rahul and his companion allowed Kangaskhan to track down any scent it could pick up about the mother. Thanks to the baby pokemon they're finally able to notice something they've had trouble with. It all led the two trainers to a tree with very little leaves that hanged around it alongside some cherries.

"Here I thought we were finally getting somewhere." Rahul complained with his head down, " And instead come across something for Kangaskhan to eat again."

"I wouldn't give up too easily, Rahul." Sky stated, confidently.

He looked at her curiously, "What makes you say that."

"Take a closer look at the tree trunk."

The boy looked closely at the tree trunk, and then back at her, "I'm not seeing anything."

"Ugh.." She facepalmed, "Walk closely to it if you have to."

Rahul took another glance at the tree trunk only this time he squinted his eyes. It was there where he eyed in on a small tiny clawmark within the wood of the trunk. That's when he realized what she'd told him, and looked back at her, "I wonder how long that's been there?" Rahul asks.

She walked closer to the tree trunk, "Let's do a little analysis to see."

He saw the cerulean girl grab the baby pokemon's arm, and placed its tiny claw to the mark on the tree trunk, "It's almost identical."

"Which means Kangaskhan's mother came around too, and.." She looked closer at the mark on the tree, "Judging by how it was carved, I'd say it's been like that for at least a two or three days."

"Sky, you might wanna take a look towards your left." The boy glanced over to the bottom corner of the tree trunk.

The minute she turned, her eyes grew, "Is that.."

"I think it is." Rahul said while Sky grabbed a small piece of black cloth trap within the tree, "Team Rocket was here too."

"I don't understand why they'd do something like this." Sky answered irritatingly.

Rahul said, "Well at least we're getting somewhere."

"True."

"Kangas Kangaskhan!" The baby pokemon cried.

The two trainers looked at Kangaskhan again, "What is it this time Kangaskhan."

Baby Kangaskhan pointed over to Sky, 'Kangaskhan."

"Why is it just pointing to you?" The dark haired Blaze asked.

Sky looked at the black cloth in her hand, "Is this what you need?" She drew her hand out toward the baby pokemon.

"Kangas." Kangaskhan nodded it while sniffed at the black cloth. Then it immediately charged away from them, "Kangaskhan."

He noticed that Sky took the first approach, "Kangaskhan wait up!"

"Don't forget about me." Rahul proclaimed while he ran toward to both of them.

The boy and his friend used as much of their feet as they could and chased after the baby pokemon. Almost reaching a point where the muscle in their legs began to tighten, but that wasn't an option. Kangaskhan was a responsibility, and letting it out of their sight wasn't something they were about to do. Especially for someone like Rahul who almost tripped over a tiny log, but managed to place his hand against it as it gave him the momentum to press forward with Sky. Eventually, it got to a point where he saw Sky speed's speed drop as they continued to catch up to Kangaskhan. However, the boy grabbed a hold of her hand, and made sure she didn't slam her face into the ground as he followed the baby pokemon into a field of trees within the forest. That is when one of Rahul's feet slipped as his body crashes into the grassy field. He could feel the sweat falling off his face as he attempted to catch his breath.

"How are you doing?" Rahul glanced over at her.

Sky caught her breath, "Aside from crashing into the grass, I'm okay."

"Alright then.." He scanned his entire surrounding, "What happened to Kangaskhan?"

The cerulean girl looked around, "It couldn't have just disappeared. It was just there a second ago."

"I know." Rahul then noticed a gray boot slam against the ground in front of his face. Immediately caught his attention as he recognized a man wearing the black seats, the black hat, and the black shirt with the uppercase R in the center, "You're from Team Rocket!"

The Team Rocket member with Silver hair and red eyes laughed sinisterly, "How interesting, and what's a couple of runts like you running around in the forest?"

"None of your business." Rahul insisted.

The Team Rocket member continued, "Is that so... then..."

Rahul's eyes widened when he noticed what the Team Rocket member was holding, "Oh no."

"No way." Sky mimicked the same reaction.

He continued, "I see so this little guy does concern you." then proceeded with a laugh, "I wondered where he ran off to after we ambushed the mother."

Sky asked, "What did you to that pokemon's mother?"

"It's none of your business." The member mocked Rahul tone.

Hearing his tone made Rahul ticked, "Let Kangaskhan go!"

"Or else what?" He continued.

The dark hair Blaze drew out his pokeball, "Or else we'll settle it with this."

The silver haired member laughed, "Do you honestly think you stand against my powerful pokemon."

"Maybe not alone." He noticed that the cerulean girl got to her feet while she grabbed a hold of Rahul's shoulder, and properly stood, "But together we'll take you down."

"Fine have it your way." The member activated a small rectangular metal cell and dropped the baby Kangaskhan in as it closed above.

"Kangaskhan!" The baby pokemon cried as the member kicked the cage to the side.

Sky said, "How awful for you treat pokemon while it's in a cage."

"She's right." Rahul nodded.

The member continued to laugh, "It was to keep it out of the way of our battle." He drew out his two pokeballs with a glare toward Rahul and Sky, "And once I'm through with you nothing will stand in the way of Team Rocket!"

* * *

 **Things are certainly getting intense in terms of the direction of the story, and regarding Team Rocket. I knew they would be coming up pretty soon given the hints I've dropped from chapter 4. Plus I knew that up until this point in the story every ha been one one one with the exception of the team up between Rahul's pokemon and Sky's pokemon to take down Haunter during the Mount Moon incident, but not a full on tag team of them facing off against an opponent. That's why I figured to bring in a member of Team Rocket for them to encounter for the sake of progressing the story to save the baby Kangaskhan, and for them to work together to take down the Team Rocker member. The next chapter should be up relatively soon. Let me know what you guys thought about the chapter, and as always thanks for reading.**


	19. Rino Rina

**Author's Note: As I promised you guys here is the second chapter of the two chapter release that I mentioned back when Chapter 17 came out. To be honest thought, I was suppose to release this a couple hours after I uploaded Chapter 18, but I had to take care of some last minutes things.**

 **Chapter 19:**

 **Rino Rina**

"I call you out to battle." The Team Rocket Member threw two pokeballs into the air, "Go Nidorino and Nidorina!"

The first pokeball released a white plasmaic energy that took the shape of a light purple quadruped pokemon. It had several purple spots covered all over it's body. The pokemon had spiny ears with teal inside, narrow black eyes, and a long snout with two teeth protruding from the upper jaw. At the same time, this one had spines on its back as well as a large horn on it's forehead. The pokemon's short legs had three claws on each feet.

The second pokeball released a white plasmic energy that took the shape of a quadruped light blue pokemon with darker blue patched. It had red eyes, large spiny ears, and has two teeth protruding from the upper jaw. Like the purple one this one also had large spikes on its back. This pokemon had paws with three claws each, and stood on it's hind legs. The last thing it was a snubby tail.

The two pokemon growled at Rahul and Sky while it faced them in the eye as they drew out their pokedex to determine each of them.

Rahul's pokedex pulled up an image of the purple pokemon, " _Nidorino, the poison pokemon. Nidorino has a horn that is harder than diamond. If it sense hostile presence, all the barks on its back bristle up at once, and challenges the foe with all it's might._ "

Sky's pokedex pulled up an image of the blue pokemon, " _Nidorina the poison pokemon. The female has a temperament. It emits ultrasonic cries that have the power to befuddle foes."_

The boy withdrew his pokedex for the flame design pokeball, "In that case go Charmeleon!"

His pokeball released a white plasmaic energy that took the form of the dark red reptilian lizard screaming, "CHARMELEON!" with a dead set eye on the target.

"Alright, Sandshrew you're.." Her sentence got off with Haunter as it jumped out from it's pokeball instead, "Haunter!"

"It happened again!" a surprise Rahul answered as he notice Haunter have the same look in its eye from Rock Tunnel, "This is exactly what happened last time."

Sky complained, "Haunter I didn't call out on you. Please sit this one out!"

The ghost pokemon shaked its head, "Haun Haunter!"

"I think you should let Haunter battle, Sky." Rahul stated.

She said, "Yeah, but Rahul..."

"He explained, "I know what's going through your mind, but remember what I said earlier."

The girl sighed, "I guess you've got a point."

The silver hair guy laughed again as he grabbed the two trainer's reaction, "What's so funny?"

He pointed out to Haunter, "I wondered what had happened with mission at Mount Moon when our hypnosis pokemon lost its strength on Haunter's control to force the clefairy into our bidding. Isn't that right? So it was you two who interfered."

"Interfered?" We did what we could to save the pokemon." Rahul yelled.

Sky mimicked his reaction, "That's right how could something low to the pokemon living in peace. Even for manipulating Haunter into doing your bidding."

The ghost pokemon did the same, "Haun Haunter."

The boy continued to glare at the man across from them as he said, "How about we stop the chit-chat, and actually get to the battle. After all." The member pointed to the cage, "You're little pal is waiting to be rescued."

"He's right." Sky kept her eye on the blue pokemon, "I'll deal with Nidorina."

Rahul nodded, "Alright and I'll deal with Nidorino." while kept focus on the purple pokemon, "Charmeleon use Flamethrower!"

Sky ordered, "Haunter use Night Shade!"

Charmeleon released an immense amount of fire from it's mouth towards Nidorino. At the sametime, a small circular light appeared across from Haunter and near Nidorina.

The Team Rocket member yelled, "Nidorino use Horn Attack! And Nidorina use Fury swipes."

The two pokemon took a direct hit from Charmeleon and Haunter, but that still wasn't enough for them to go down. In fact, Nidorino used the tip of its horn and pushed Charmeleon back. Nidorina used its claws, and marked several attacks which pushed the ghost pokemon back.

"That's enough, Charmander use Flamethrower again on Nidorino!" The dark hair Blaze orders.

Sky also ordered, "You too Haunter, give Nidorina another Night Shade!"

The silver hair man chuckled, "Nidorino dodge and use Poison Sting on Charmeleon. Nidorina dodge and use Poison Jam on Haunter."

The blue and purple pokemon were able to dodge the attacks from Charmeleon and Haunter with very little scratches intact. At the same time, they managed to land another direct attack on the dark red reptilian lizard and the ghost pokemon. Both trainers noticed that their pokemon were heavily breathing with a light pink line across their face.

"Oh Charmeleon are you okay?" The dark hair Blaze cried.

Charmeleon continued to catch its breath with a thumbs up, "Charmeleon!"

"Haunter are you okay too?" The cerulean girl asked worryingly.

Haunter nodded, "Haun Haunter!"

"Okay then Charmeleon use quick attack!"

"And Haunter use Sucker Punch!"

On the commands of their pokemon trainers, Charmeleon and Haunter laid a counter attack against the blue and purple pokemon, and the power of their attack pushed the other two pokemon back to the silver haired man. It is then when, Rahul saw something from the attack yet also focused at the energy from Charmeleon as it slowly dropped. All he did was glance at his friend's reaction towards Haunter,and he could sense a similar vibe between her and Haunter. That was when Nidorino and Nidorina continued to stand across from their adversaries.

"They're just not giving up." Rahul pointed out.

The cerulean girl said, "There's got be something we can do."

"I told you you had no chance against my pokemon." the silver haired man continued.

Charmeleon yelled, "CHARMELEON!"

The ghost pokemon yelled, "HAUNTER!"

"They still wanna keep going too.." Sky stated.

Rahul adjusted his beanie, "Well if that's the case... Charmander use Flamethrower once more!"

Charmeleon nodded despite the poison from earlier, "Char.. CHAR!" while it charged up for an attack against the purple pokemon.

Sky's hand formed into a fist, "Come on Haunter, go in for another Night Shade!"

The Team Rocket member smirked, "It's hopeless, Nidorino, Nidorina. Wipe out their weak pokemon with Poison Fang!"

The purple and blue pokemon made their mark against the dark red reptilian lizard pokemon and the ghost pokemon. The energy from the other two pokemon continued to fall while they released a completely different type of attack.

"CHARMELEON!"

"HAUNTER!"

Charmeleon released a breath of fire from it's mouth that spins around in a circle as if it's a rollercoaster, and landed a direct attack towards Nidorino. While doing so, Haunter created a dark circular orb that managed to land a direct hit towards Nidorina as well. The force of the attacks caused the purple and blue pokemon to fall on it's back.

"Don't just lay there, get up!" The silver hair man ordered.

A surprise Rahul said, 'That certainly wasn't Flamethrower."

"That wasn't Nightshade either!" Sky gave off the same remark, "I think that Charmeleon used Fire Spin and Haunter used Shadow Ball."

The boy said with determination, "That's awesome." then looked over at his pokemon, "Charmander are you still good?"

"Char!" Charmeleon barely said.

"What about you, Haunter?" Sky asked.

"Haun Haunter." The ghost pokemon replied.

The Team Rocket member centered his fist at the two pokemon, "Your pokemon are too weak to do anything now. Nidorino, Nidorina give them another Poison Fang!"

The purple and blue pokemon growled while it aimed their attack toward Rahul's and Sky's pokemon, whom have little energy now.

"Charmeleon gave Nidorino another Fire Spin!' The boy ordered.

Sky did the same, "Haunter give Nidorina another Shadow Ball!"

Upon hearing the words from the trainers again, the two pokemon released their attacks towards their adversaries. Charmeleon released a small amount of fire that circles toward Nidorino as it laid a direct blow. Haunter created a small dark circular ball that directly stopped Nidorina right in it's attack. The power between the two attacks not only had them laying on their back, but Rahul and Sky noticed swirls surrounding their pupils.

"No way!" The silver hair man shouted, "Nidorino, Nidorina crush them now..." then fell on his knees with his head down.

"That was great work Charmeleon, get some rest." Rahul drew Charmeleon back into the pokeball.

Sky did the same thing, "You too Haunter."

Both trainers walked up to the Team Rocket Member as his face continuously stared at the two pokemon for a moment as they returned to their pokeballs, "Great.."

"It's over, now free Kangaskhan like you promised." Sky demanded.

The boy noticed a chuckle on the man's face, "Oh no Sky, get back."

"Huh?" The cerulean fell onto the grass terrain thanks to Rahul who pushed them both back as a smokescreen covered their surrounding, "What's going on?"

"I don't know." the dark hair Blaze tried to look around.

A couple of moments later the smokescreen immediately cleared up which allowed Rahul and Sky to see their entire surrounding. All it took was one single scan to scout the area around them after the battle against the Team Rocket member.

"I don't see anything now." Rahul said in a down tone.

The boy noticed sweat dripping down her face, "No way he couldn't have..."

Rahul sighed while he looked ahead, "I'm afraid so Sky. He got away with the baby Kangaskhan."

* * *

 **I got to say I had a blast writing this chapter because of how much push Charmeleon and Haunter were ale to get in their battle against The Team Rocket's member pokemon Nidorina and Nidorino. Yes, Charmeleon did get its spotlight a few chapters ago when it evolved from a Charmander, but at the same time I thought it would've been cool to give it a new movie along with Haunter. So when the battle took place between Charmeleon and Haunter against Nidorino and Nidorina I knew it would be fair to push them to their extent in achieving their new moves. As for the ending of the chapter with baby Kangaskhan being taken away, like I said before everything is mapped out in my head. That's including with the role Team Rocket is going to be having the overall story. The next chapter will most likely be out Wednesday or Thursday because of an upcoming exam coming up on Tuesday. Let me know what you guys thought about the chapter, and as always thanks for reading.**


	20. Blaze and Blue

**Author's Note: Hey guys I'm sorry for being a couple days late on updating the story, I had lot of stuff I needed to take care of for college that I didn't realize until Monday came around, and because I've been feeling a little sick for most of the week. However, I've to finish writing the latest chapter, and here it is.**

 **Chapter 20:**

 **Blaze and Blue**

While adjusting his cap, Rahul felt the strong wind breezing through his entire body as he looked over at the city ahead of him. Three days of wandering around in the forest, and now he was finally able to head towards his next challenge. However, his first priority was to make sure Charmeleon recovered as well as Sky's Haunter. They knew it's the best option after the last few hours. Luckily, they got there around the time the sun was setting. At the moment, Rahul's waited patiently by the waiting area to ensure Charmeleon's okay. While doing so, the boy noticed Sky talking with her mom through the call booth.

"Is everything going well, Sky?" Her mother asked through the caller.

Sky smiled, "Yeah of course, a lot of things have happened since I went on his journey."

Her mother laughed, "That doesn't surprise me, but why didn't you take Horsea or Tangela with you. I mean I understand how close you and Sandshrew are, but I'm sure more than one pokemon wouldn't have hurt."

"Oh relax mom, I don't just have Sandshrew." The expression on her face changed, "I've also got Haunter with me now to."

"You don't look too thrilled about that, dear." Her mother pointed out.

"Well.. it's just a little different, dealing with someone like Haunter." Sky answered in a low tone.

Her mother said, "You'll find a way, Sky. Sure things maybe hard now, but eventually everything will come through in the end."

"I guess you've got a point there." The cerulean girl smiled back.

She yawned, "That's the spirit.. Keep doing what you got to do, and you'll get there." The timer on her cooker went off, "Well that's my cue to leave, Take care of yourself Sky, and don't forget to call again."

"Don't worry I will." Sky said in a happy tone.

When the call screen went black, Sky's smile quickly vanished and it left herself in silence.

Rahul walked up to her, "Hey, you wanna grab something to eat?"

"Sure." She rubbed her stomach after hearing it growl.

The boy and the cerulean girl made their way to the cafeteria section and they took a left by passing through the entrance between the call booths. As they entered the tiny cafeteria, the two trainers sat at one of the opentable booths near the window on the far right. Rahul sat across from Sky who looked over the menu. It wasn't long until Nurse Joy's assistant, Chansey, came by to them with a tiny notepad and a pen.

"Chansey?" The pink pokemon asked kindly.

The boy pointed to an item on the menu, "I'd like a Cheese Sandwich with some orange juice please."

"And I'd like a egg omelette with some pineapple juice."

"Chansey." The pokemon nodded while it wrote down the order.

A span of five minutes passed by for Chansey before brought out the food to the respective person. Rahul slowly ate his cheese sandwich in peace as he felt the melting cheese break down into smaller pieces as he chewed on it. The boy quickly took a sip of juice from his glass only to notice the cerulean girl was placing her right hand against her cheek ad glanced out the window.

"Uh.. Sky?" Rahul called out.

She continued to look out the window.

"Sky!" The boy shouted.

Her right eye glanced at him, "Sorry Rahul, I didn't mean to ignore you like that."

"I take it you were thinking about Kangaskhan again?" Rahul asked while he took another bite from his sandwich.

Sky took a sip from her glass, "Well of course I'm worried about. I mean we both promised to get it back to it's mother before that Team Rocket member snatched it from us."

"If you think about it, we did what we could with Kangaskhan." The dark haired Blaze took another sip from his drink.

Sky gave off a confusing look, "What do you mean?"

Rahul placed his drink to the side of his plate, "We promised Kangaskhan we'd reunite it with it's mother, and from what we discovered Team Rocket's holding the mother. So it kinda works out for us."

The girl protested, "That's just stupid."

"I'm just proving my point, Sky." The boy stated.

Sky slammed her hand against the table, "Well your point sounds selfish. Almost like you wanted to get Kangaskhan out of our way."

"Yeah so what." The boy calmly took another bite from his sandwich, "That just means I can focus more towards my next gym battle."

Sky yelled, "Is that all that matters to you, Rahul Blaze?" while glaring him in the eye, "Winning the Indigo Plateau is not the only reason Pokemon exist. I mean look at what happened earlier with Charmeleon you made sure to get to Pokemon Center to insure it's safety. So why are you acting like a hypocrite when it comes to Kangaskhan and more importantly with Team Rocket?"

Rahul planted his hand onto his face, "Charmeleon's my very first pokemon, I've been training it to insure the power it can gain throughout each gym battle, and I intend to keep that way with all my other pokemon too."

"Ugh.. you're so unbelievable." The cerulean girl continued, "To think I'd decide to go on a journey with you of all people."

The boy snapped, "Yeah well I never asked you to tag along with me anyway. Even with a weak Haunter like yours."

"Take that back!"

"Never!"

"I said take it back!" Sky pulled on Rahul's shirt.

Rahul chuckled, "You know I'm telling the truth."

"That's it." The cerulean girl tapped her empty glass against the table, "Rahul Blaze, I challenge you to Pokemon battle."

"Do you honestly think you can beat me, Sky?" The boy continued.

"Are you telling me that you're not man enough to take on a friend?" Sky mimicked the same expression, "How'd Charmeleon feel knowing it's trainer wouldn't accept a pokemon battle with a friend?"

Rahul began squinting his eyes, "Now you're really pushing it!"

"I'll take that as yes." Sky answered, confidently, "And to make it fair we'll each use only one pokemon. Sound like deal?"

Rahul nodded, "Deal!"

The two pokemon trainers immediately walked away from the table and toward the battle arena section on the other side of the Pokemon Center. Rahul he could feel the breeze flowing through his body. He could tell the same thing was happening with Sky, who drew out a pokeball, at the same time as him.

"Alright, I choose you Pidgey." The dark haired Blaze threw his pokeball into the center.

The pokeball released a white plasmaic energy that took the shape of Pidgey, "Dgy!" then quickly rushed back pecking Rahul on the head.

"Oh come on, now's not the time for that." The boy complained.

Sky laughed, "A boy and his pidgey how adorable, but.." She began to center her pokeball,"Let's see if you can handle this. Sandshrew I choose you!"

Her pokeball released a white plasmaic energy that took the form of the yellow armadillo pokemon, "Shrew"

"Alright, Pidgy use Wing Attack!" The dark haired Blaze yelled.

The bird Pokemon screeched, "Dgy!' as he locked on target with his adversary.

"Sandshrew use Roll out once Pidgy gets closer."

The armadillo pokemon nodded, "Shrew!" as he rolled toward the bird pokemon and pushed it back to Rahul.

"Pidgy use Gust!" The dark haired trainer called out.

Pidgy began to flap its wing to draw in air current towards Sandshrew, "Dgy!"

Sky attempted to keep her composure, "Sandshrew use Defense Curl."

The armadillo pokemon hid itself into a ball while Pidgy continued its assault, "Shrew!"

"Perfect." The dark haired Blaze stated confidently, "Pidgey use quick attack!"

Sky stated, "Sandshrew use swift!"

The bird pokemon closed in for another attack towards the opponent, but at the same time Sandshrew released several glowing shuriken like objects. Then, he managed to land an attack to push Pidgey back again.

"Come on Pidgy, you're better than this!" Rahul called out, "I know you can do it."

Pidgy made a quick glance at his trainer, "Dgy!" while it tried to dive in to land another hit toward Sandshrew.

Sandshrew fell flat on its belly, "Shrew."

"Sandshrew." The cerulean girl cried out.

The boy continued, "I told you you're no match for me and my pokemon."

She shaked her head, "It's not over yet." while she continued her composure together, "Sandshrew use Sandstorm!"

The armadillo pokemon used its tail to create a tiny sandstorm around the battlefield. Rahul tried to keep his eye on what's going on, but at the same time he covered his eyes to avoid any sand from coming in.

"Pidgy use Gust to blow the sandstorm away!" Rahul ordered.

The bird pokemon nodded, "Pidgy." while flapped its wings as it lifted away the storm from the field. At the same time he also tried to catch his breath, "Dgy Dgy!"

Rahul clinched his hand into a fist, "How long can I keep this up? It's still too soon for Pidgy to go out like this."

"Sandshrew, use Gyro Ball!" The cerulean girl pointed out.

Upon order, the armadillo pokemon created a brown sphere like structure with a yellow ring surrounding it,and sent it directly toward Pidgy who fell onto the floor.

"Pidgy, come on get up!" The dark haired Blaze cried out, "You can do this I believe in you."

Pidgy struggled to get up on its feet, but somehow managed to, "Dgy!"

"Perfect." A confident Rahul shot his fist in the air, "Alright Pidgy, use Wing Attack!"

The bird pokemon charged in for another attack while it's wings glowed as it closed in on his opponent again.

"Sandshrew dodge it, and use Roll out!" The cerulean girl called out.

Rahul stated, "Pidgy continue at full power!"

Hearing the commands from the two trainers, Pidgy and Sandshrew managed to land a direct blow to one another. This time however, both attacks were able to push back each other on the ground toward their respective trainer.

"Come on Pidgy get up!" Rahul continued.

Pidgy slowly used its wings to slowly lift itself in the air, "Dgy!"

"Come on Sandshrew, I know you can this." Sky continued.

Sandshrew slowly got on its feet, "Sandshrew!"

The armadillo pokemon slowly began to it's loose balance, but he kept himself from falling. The bird pokemon attempted to do the same thing, only his body crashed onto the battlefield ground.

"Seems to me like Pidgy is unable to battle." The cerulean girl pointed out, "Which means I win our little match."

Rahul clinched his fist for a moment in silence with his head down.

"Sandshrew return." A confident Sky said while she withdrew her pokemon into the pokeball as she looked at Rahul, "So where's all that talk now, Rahul?"

Without saying a word, Rahul walked over to his pokemon and brought his knees to the ground as he held Pidgy, "Pidgy are you okay?"

"Dgy!" The bird pokemon nodded,

A smile appeared on Rahul's face, "That's good you deserve a good rest." as he withdrew Pidgy back into it's pokeball. Then gripped his fingers around it, "I was so close."

Sky walked over to him, "Yeah that's what happens when you're overconfident. You let the strength of your pokemon get the best of you, and in the end look where it got you and Pidgy."

The boy started laughing, "Good one."

"What! You think this is suppose to be funny?" She said in an irritated tone.

He continued while shaking his head, "No I'm laughing at the fact that my plan worked."

"Plan?" She raised her eyebrow.

The boy nodded as he got up on his feet, "Yeah, I know you've been feeling down about what happened to Kangaskhan and..." He placed his pokeball back, "I wanted to help you snap out of it."

"Oh really, if that's the case then why did you act like a selfish jerk earlier?" The cerulean girl continued, "Why would you consider Kangaskhan the way you did?"

He sighed heavily while looking away, "Because feeling depressed isn't gonna do anything to save Kangaskhan." He then saw her falling silent, "I care about the baby just as much as you do, but we're not gonna get anywhere with the way things went down with that other member. I hope you realize that."

She nodded, "I get it, you only acted the way you did to help me snap out of it."

"Well of course, we are friends, right?" The boy pointed out.

A smile formed on her face, "Yeah." Then she looked at the sunsetting and felt the wind breezing, "It looks beautiful, right now."

"I guess so."The boy said proudly while walking away.

Sky asked, "Where you going?"

"Taking Pidgy to Nurse Joy for recovering." The boy answered calmly, "I think you should do the same for Sandshrew."

"A little later, I just wanna look at the scene right now before it goes away." She also said.

Rahul said, "Okay, I'll see you inside."

"See ya in a bit." Sky said.

The dark haired Blaze glanced back at her with a smile, and slowly walked back inside the building toward the reception desk.

* * *

 **Like the last chapter, some of you can say that it further builds upon what happened from before. I knew where things were gonna go for Rahul after what happened to baby Kangaskhan in the last chapter, and it was a good way to bring Sky's side of the things into the story as well to prove her point to Rahul. Of course, like it was stated in the chapter Rahul was putting on a facade toward Sky in order for her to feel better and not feel down about the situation. It may be a jerk thing to do, but when it comes to helping your friends sometimes you've got to look the other direction , and that's exactly what I wanted to showcase with Rahul in this chapter. The next chapter will probably come out sometime between Monday and Wednesday next week. Let me know what you guys thought about the chapter, and as always thanks for reading.**


	21. A Ghost of a Chance!

**Author's Note: Boy I've been waiting to share this chapter with you guys for a long time because it means a lot for the story as I've always stated, but more so for the main character Rahul.**

 **Chapter 21:**

 **A Ghost of A Chance!**

The doors shifted to opposite sides of each other as Rahul stepped outside the Pokemon Center and stuck his hands up for a little stretching exercise. While doing so, he silently screamed in excitement.

Rahul looked back, "Come on, Sky.. We got to head to over to the Saffron Gym."

While walking Sky sighed, "I guess trying to sleep in was not a good idea."

"I did warn you about staying up late, last night." The boy pointed out.

"Uh, Hey I had a lot on my mind after yesterday." She complained.

Rahul nodded, "Well you can't really blame me for snapping you out of it."

Sky raised her eyebrows and moved her eyes up, "Hmm, I guess you're kinda right about that."

"Yeah, but like I said we'll figure out something when the time comes to deal with Team Rocket and rescuing Kangaskhan." He placed his hand on her shoulder with confidence, "I know it should be our first priority, but remember we need to get stronger to deal with them, and my gym battles will certainly help in the long run."

"Point taken." The girl answered, "So let's get going."

"My words exactly." Rahul began to take the first step toward the gym.

The two trainers walked down a few blocks to the right,and then took a few paths to the left and the final two to the left until they came across an unusual light gray building with a huge field that surrounded it. There was also a sign that red _"Saffron Gym"_ in the center.

"That didn't take long." A surprise Sky answered.

Rahul said, "Well we did get our directions from Nurse Joy."

When taking the first step forward, Rahul noticed the door opened automatically for him and his friend to stepped into a room engulfed in darkness. That was until a section of lights that led down a center hallways flickr.

"It feels a little creepy, don't you think?" Sky asked.

Rahul shaked his head, "Must be a greeting if you ask me, but anyway let's keep going."

"I guess so..." She answered unenthusiastically.

The two kids continued to walk down the straight narrow paths with several empty rooms. It all led them down to a set of stone doors that opened up showcasing a bright light with a dark silhouette of a woman crossed her arms in the center while Rahul and Sky made their way in. By then, Rahul saw the person who stood before him. She had shoulder length dark green hair, dark blue eyes. She also wore a red turtleneck sweat with white creme pants and a pair of red flip on shoes. Just on looks alone, Rahul and his friend could tell she's around sixteen years old.

"I've been expecting you, Rahul Blaze." The older woman answered casually.

"Expecting me?" The boy raised an eyebrow.

Sky asked, "Do you two know each other?"

Rahul said, "No I have never met her in my life."

The woman answered, "It's true we may've not met before."

Sky mimicked Rahul, "Oh then.. How did you know Rahul's name?"

"It was only a mere dream, Sky." The woman continued while sh pointed out to Rahul and Sky, "I've been preparing for this battle for last seven days."

His eyes widened as she said,"Six, but that's when..."

"You first started off on your pokemon journey , isn't that correct?"

He noticed a drop of sweat fall from his face, "How did you know?"

"I told you before, it was only a mere dream, Rahul Blaze." The woman stated while she adjusted her hair, "And I know you already have three badges too."

"Wow she's good." A surprise Sky answered.

Rahul said, "It's got just be a lucky guess."

"So naive." the woman said while she pointed out to Rahul, "But then again, you are just a beginner. So who am I to judge?"

The boy said irritatingly, "Look can we just get to the gym battle already?"

The woman held her hand out, "It's rude to start a battle without an introduction first, I am the Gym Leader Sabrina."

"Well you already know my name, so let's get this started." Rahul continued.

Sabrina snickered at his response, "Oh we certainly will."

A person appeared from the ground below into the center of the pokemon battlefield between Rahul and Sabrina. Only a single glance was all Rahul needed to know that Sky was standing against the wall to view the battle.

"The battle between Rahul the challenger, and Sabrina will now begin. This will be a one on one battle, and the winner will be determined when one of the opposing pokemon are unable to battle." The referee explained.

"Okay.." Sabrina kissed her pokeball, "Gengar I choose you!"

She spined the pokeball out her hand causing it to release a white plasmaic energy that took the form of a round purple Pokemon with red eyes and a curl like sinister grin. The pokemon had multiple spikes on the back,and it had three pointed ears. Its arms and legs were short with three digits on both hands and feet.

Rahul drew out his pokedex, "A Gengar huh."

The pokedex pulled up a picture of Gengar, "Gengar, the poison ghost pokemon. Gengar is the evolved form of Haunter, It is said to emerge from darkness to steal the lives of those that become lost in mountain."

"I see then." Rahul quickly drew out one of his pokeballs, "Butterfree, I choose you!"

He spinned the pokeball out of his hand which caused it to release a red plasmaic energy that took the form of the butterfly pokemon as it graciously flapped its wings and stared down at the Ghost pokemon.

The cerulean girl said, "Butterfree, not a bad choice."

Sabrina started to chuckle, "I knew it."

"Huh?" The boy answered in confusion.

Sabrina flapped her hand back and forth, "I'm feeling a little generous, so why don't you make the first move."

"Alright then, Butterfree use Tackle." Rahul ordered.

Sabrina pushed her hair back, "Gengar use Payback."

"Fee Fee"

"Gengar"

Butterfree landed a direct blow on Gengar, and slightly pushed it back. At the same time, Gengar released a dark energy that aimed directly at the flying bug pokemon.

"Payback?" A confuse Rahul stated.

Sky explained, "It's a move that deals a pokemon the same damage from the one who attacked it. "

"I see." The dark haired Blaze said while he stared at Sabrina and her Gangar, "Alright let's try this, Butterfree use Confusion!"

"Fee Fee!" Butterfree nodded while it used its eyes to mesmerize Gengar.

Sabrina pointed out, "Gengar use Shadow Punch!"

"Gengar" The ghost pokemon stated as it sent a phantasm like punch towards Butterfree.

The bug pokemon took a direct blow to the punch, "Fee Fee" which forced it back to Rahul's side.

"Don't give in Butterfree let's use Confusion one more time." Rahul ordered.

Butterfree charged in once more to land a successful blow to on Gengar, but it stood calmly with a few scratches.

"Gengar, are you okay?" She asked.

"Gengar!" The ghost pokemon continued.

Sabrina confidently said, "Perfect, now use Dark Pulse!"

"Gengar" Gengar released a beam of dark circles that targeted the butterfly pokemon .

Without getting a chance, Butterfree took another direct blow the ghost pokemon. This time, the attack had brought Butterfree down to the lower level as it slowly began to flap its wings back and forth.

"Butterfree's looking really tired." a surprise Sky said.

Rahul replied with, "I know, but that doesn't mean we don't have a chance. In trying" while he kept an eye on Butterfree's condition, "What am I gonna do?" He then heard a laugh from Sabrina, "What's so funny?"

"Didn't I already tell you that I had a mere dream of our battle?" She reminded him.

"Yeah, and I told you I don't buy it." The dark haired boy said annoyingly.

Sabrina snapped her fingers in the air, "Fine be my guest, Gengar use Shadow Punch on Butterfree."

Rahul gritted his teeth and clenches his fist, "Butterfree dodge."

The butterfly pokemon moved slowly away, but it still took a direct blow to the center of its body. The force of the attack from Gengar caused a powerful reaction as dust settled in which prevented anyone to see what's happening.

"Butterfree!" Rahul cried. ed

The smoke finally clears up, and he saw Butterfree flying for a moment as it slowly crashed into the ground with it's eyes swirled.

"Fee...Fee" Butterfree cried.

THe referee raised the flag as Rahul stared at the ground, "Butterfree is unable to battle, Gengar wins. The victory goes to Sabrina the gym leader."

"Rahul, I'm so sorry." Sky said worryingly.

His eyes widened in shock, "I can't believe it!" He drew out the pokeball, "Butterfree return." then stared at it after Butterfree returned, "How.. did we lose?"

"I told you before, Rahul Blaze." Sabrina pointed out while walking towards him, "Our battle was decided long before your arrival, and I knew who the victor would be."

Rahul felt tears roll down his face, "That's impossible." and looked at her in the eye, "There's no way you could've known."

"Very well then." Sabrina stated while her eyes began to glow dark blue.

The entire surrounding began to change as it showcased everything within Rahul's journey. Seeing each individual memory in brought daylight caused his jaw to drop as his eyes widened. He remembered he told Luna about what it was like being a trainer for a day, and when he caught caterpie at the time to his gym battle in Pewter City against Brock. Then the gym battle against Misty, and the gym battle against Surge which led into his battle here. After that, the entire scenery shifted back to the battlefield.

"I hope you learn something from this, Rahul." Sabrina said with a low voice, "At least it'll be better than with me..."

Rahul looked at her in confusion, "What do you mean better than me?"

The boy noticed her stare at her pokeball, "It's rather complicating." and then started walking away.

"Sabrina wait.." Skyl called out.

She stopped to glance back at the two trainers.

"If you knew how this battle would end, then does that mean you know how things will go in the next battle between you and Rahul?" A curious Sky asked.

"Who knows." The gym leader continued to walk away she left the uncertain Rahul on the ground with Sky who placed her hand on his shoulder.

* * *

 **Yes guys it finally happened, Rahul finally got defeated by one of the gym leaders in the story. If you guy's have been paying attention I always say that there is a reason behind why things turn out the way they do when I'm writing Rahul's character throughout the story. All of it has been leading up to this moment, where he looses a gym battle. This has been in my head for quite a long time, and I've been wanting to share it with you. I know some of you might've noticed how different Sabrina's acting in comparison to when we met her in the first season of Pokemon with Ash, Misty, and Brock. The reference point when she stares at Gengar's pokeball should be an obvious indication as to why that's the case. There will also be something big happening when I release the next chapter which will be coming out on Friday. Let me know what you guys thought about the chapter, and as always thanks for reading.**


	22. Deep Conflictions

**Author's Note: Alright guys here is the next chapter following up from the shocking outcome at the Saffron Gym. Now you'll be able to see where the story is gonna go from this point forward.**

 **Chapter 22:**

 **Deep Conflictions**

A course of six hours went by after Rahul was defeated by the hands of the Saffron Gym Leader, Sabrina. The only thing he had done was drop Butterfree off to the Pokemon Center in Nurse Joy's care, and ever since he found himself resting at the bench of the Pokemon battlefield of the Pokemon Center. The boy gripped his hand against the bench's steel texture as he thought back to to the outcome of his battles against the other gym leaders. When he defeated Brock and earned the Boulder Badge with Charmander at the time. When he defeated Misty and earned the Cascade Badge with Poliwag. Then, when he defeated Lieutenant Surg and earned the Thunder Badge with Charmander who quickly evolved into Charmeleon afterwards. What was it about his battle against Sabrina that's been throwing him off? Why didn't Butterfree take down Gengar just going off calculations? That's what he wondere about while he felt the wind breeze with his head down.

"Rahul.." The cerulean girl said worryingly.

He didn't bother to look, "What do you want?"

"Aren't you getting hungry? I mean you haven't ate anything since breakfast." Sky pointed out to him.

"So what.." Rahul answered with an attitude.

"So what?" He glanced at the angry look in her eye for a moment, and continued to look away again, "It's not best to go on an empty stomach."

Rahul got up from the bench, "Well it's none of your business." then he walked away.

The boy heard her teeth gritting against each other, "So that's it huh, you prove to me about not giving up on Kangaskhan, and yet here you are acting like it's the end of the world because you lost a battle against a gym leader."

"SHUT UP!" The dark haired Blaze yelled while looked her in the eye with rage, "I didn't ask for your opinion so just back off."

"So that's it huh, That's what I get for trying to be your friend, Rahul." Sky continued.

Rahul didn't say anything back to her and just walked away from the battlefield into the main building of the pokemon center. There, he walked up to the reception desk where Nurse with red hair comes out from the emergency room.

"Nurse Joy, hows Butterfree doing?" Rahul asked calmly.

The Nurse's eyes drifted to the emergency door, "Butterfree is doing fine, it still needs a good night sleep."

"I see.. Thank you then." Rahul answered while slowly walking out the door.

"Any time." Nurse Joy said happily as the double doors shut behind Rahul.

The boy took a little walk around the city, and continued to dwell on the outcome of the battle. While doing so, his stomach growled even louder than it did earlier which led him to a vending machine filled with dozens of snacks. He gently slid a few coins in, and grabbed a little candy bar that dispersed below. Rahul opened the candy bar and took a bite from the top section of it. The biggest thing on his mind along side with losing the gym battle is dropping the news to Pallet Town. How was everyone going to react with his first defeat? Professor Oak? Miss Ketchum? And his mother? Thinking about these things led him to an open field surrounded by dozens and dozens of trees. There, Rahul rested his body against the grass, and took another bite from his candy bar. At the same time, he felt the breeze flow through his body in sadness.

"How am I gonna do this?" He asked himself while he stared at the sight of the sunset. Then one of his pokeballs slipped out and a white plasmaic energy took the form of his first pokemon, "Charmeleon?"

"Charmeleon!" The dark red reptilian lizard nodded to his response.

"I.. I don't know what to do, Charmeleon. For once I lost a gym battle, and it doesn't make sense, I spent so much time.." Tears began to roll down his eyes, "Training all of you for my journey, and Butterfree took the fall."

"CHARMELEON!" Charmeleon yelled as it hit Rahul in the face with a flamethrower.

The boy looked at his pokemon in confusion, "Hey what did you do that for?"

Charmeleon usds its fingers towards itself and toward Rahul, "Charmeleon Char, Char Char Charmeleon, Charmel, Char Char, Char Charmeleon!"

"Are you telling me, that only a loser would give up so easily?" Rahul asked while he held back his tears.

"Char Char Charmeleon." Charmeleon continued.

Rahul said in realization, "And you're also saying that I should keep pushing forward despite what happened?"

The dark red reptilian lizard nodded, "Char Charmeleon!"

The boy relinquished the tears from his eyes, and looked at his pokemon, "Charmeleon, I.. I don't know what to say."

"I'd listen to Charmeleon if I were you.." A voice answered calmly.

Rahul and his pokemon looked to the side and see noticed that a girl with a dark red turtleneck sweater stood next to him, "Sabrina, what are you doing here?"

Sabrina stared out the sunset, "I always come out here whenever the sun's about to set. It helps relaxes my mind and my psychic powers."

"It is nice out here that's for sure." Rahul said calmly.

Sabrina shaked her head, "Well there's more to it for me being here whenever I'm thinking about my past."

Hearing those words caused Rahul to think back, "That's right after the battle, you told me in hopes of learning something better than you, what did you mean by that?"

"I told you it's kinda complicating." Sabrina restated to the boy.

Rahul complained, "Oh come on, it's not gonna hurt to share a little insight with someone."

"Well.. after showing you my psychic powers, I guess I'll share it." The dark green haired gym leader drew out her pokeball, "I use to be really cheerful and I wanted to make friends with everyone. At least that was until I began to develop my psychic powers as a little girl, and I just kept pushing myself to improve upon it." Sabrina took a deep breath, "Little did I realize that powers would cause me to have a split personality, one in which I hid my cheerful side and in it's place I became cold and emotionless to a point where I shut out my parents along with any trainer that came to challenge me."

"So then what changed?" Rahul asked.

A smile appeared on Sabrina's face, "Five years ago, a trainer came by to earn his fourth badge, and he lost almost the same way you did only I used Kadabra at the time. Then, after a few days he came back to challenge me except the results changed of a certain pokemon he tried to call out in battle. I don't know what it was, but the pokemon kept making me laugh and brought a smile something I never done before. So the trainer then decided to leave it with me because it's helped me gain back something I lost."

"I'm guessing the pokemon you're referring to was Gengar." Rahul stated as he rested his head against his arms in the grass.

Sabrina nodded, "Yup, only back then it was still a Haunter."

"I think I'm understanding now." Rahul got off from the grass and grabbed Charmeleon's pokeball, "I started my journey in hoping to become the greatest pokemon trainer in the world, and I guess with my Charmander evolving into Charmeleon, and how Caterpie evolving into Butterfree I was able to earn my first three badges thanks to them and my other pokemon." Rahul felt the wind breeze through his hair, "And in a way I got carried away with myself because I'd never lost a gym battle until now."

Sabrina giggled at his response, "I guess we can relate to something then."

The boy noticed Sabrina walking away, "You're leaving already?"

"Yeah, I need to let you be prepared for our rematch." Sabrina pointed out.

Rahul looked at the ground, "Don't tell me you know what the outcome is gonna be based on dreaming again."

"Actually no, I don't the outcome of this match is something even I won't be able to determine it off a dream, and besides these dreams come to be long before they actually take place. All I knew was the result of our last match, but this one will be left up to fate itself."

"I'll keep that in mind." A calm yet confident Rahul said, "Thank you." while he watched Sabrina walk away and waved her hand until he couldn't see her. His attention immediately went to his Charmeleon, "Charmeleon, Thank you too."

"Charmeleon." The dark red reptilian lizard stated as the red plasmaic energy absorbed it back into the pokeball.

The boy withdrew his pokeball and started to walk around the city again. Not a lot of time passed by as he reached the Pokemon Center. The double doors shifted to opposite sides which allowed Rahul to enter where he saw Sky chat with Nurse Joy, and he slowly made his approach as the nurse walked away.

"Um...Sky.." Rahul said awkwardly.

The cerulean girl said with an attitude, "I don't wanna talk with you, Rahul."

His eyes drifted away, "Sky... I'm really sorry."

She looked at him curiously, "Huh?"

"I'm sorry for how I was acting earlier, I should've listened, and I let my frustration get the best of me." He placed his hand on top of hers, "Would you please forgive me?"

Sky sighed, "It took you long enough to realize it, stupid."

"Hey I said I was sorry." the complained.

She placed her hand on top of his, "Fine, I forgive you."

"Thanks, Sky it means alot to me." The boy said calmly.

"By the way what suddenly changed your mind?" Sky asked.

Rahul scratched his head embarrassingly, "It's kind of a long story."

"I don't mind." The cerulean girl pointed out.

"Okay..." The boy began to speak until his stomach growled loudly.

Sky sighed in disbelief, "On second thought, explain it me while we find something to eat at the cafeteria."

"Sounds like a plan."

Rahul followed Sky to the cafeteria section for a decent dinner meal before he began training for his rematch against Sabrina for his fourth gym badge.

* * *

 **Some of you may wonder why I decided to throw in another dealing with an argument between Rahul and Sky after had one in Chapter 20. The thing is in Chapter 20 Rahul purposefully started the whole thing in order to help Sky realize that giving up isn't an option, and that she has to become stronger to save Kangaskhan. The other major difference is that Rahul hasn't felt the taste of defeat yet, and I wanted this chapter to showcase what' he's going through after the match took place. So I figured that I'd swap roles between Rahul and Sky this time around, only it was gonna take a little more push than Sky which is why I brought in Sabrina explaining her side of the story and have that be a factor in helping Rahul realize what losing means, and the same time let Charmeleon be a crucial part in helping Rahul out too. The next chapter will be out on Wednesday. Let me know what you guys thought about the chapter, and as always thanks for reading.**


	23. An Electrical Encounter

**Author's Note: Hey guys sorry for the delay on updating the chapter, my router's been down for the past few days, and I got a little distracted with fixing the grammar of Blaze after taking a look back at it. So incase it feels different reread it from the first chapter just to get a feel cause it's all in past tense now.**

 **Chapter 23:**

 **An Electrical Encounter**

The following day, a confident Rahul stood by Butterfree against Sky and Haunter at the pokemon battlefield out from the Pokemon Center. The bug Pokemon looked liked it had seen better days, and the same could be said for the ghost Pokemon. Despite that, the boy saw the same expression on her face like he did.

"Alright Butterfree, use Confusion!" The dark haired Blaze ordered.

"Quick Haunter, use Shadow Ball!" The cerulean girl mimicked his stance.

Upon a single command, Butterfree's eyes glowed as it mesmerized Haunter. While doing so, the ghost pokemon created it a ball that sent its opponent to the battlefield ground. Dust immediately settled in between the two trainers for a short while before it quickly disappeared.

"Butterfree!" Rahul cried.

Butterfree's eyes swirled as slowly said, "Fee Fee!"

"I guess that means Butterfree's unable to battle, and I win." A excited Sky pointed to herself and smiled with Haunter. At the same time she saw the down look on Rahul's face.

Rahul drew out the pokeball, "Butterfree return!" as it absorbed the bug pokemon, he smiled, "You did great." and then sighed.

"Haunter you were great too!" Sky stated as she returned Haunter to its pokeball and caught up to Rahul who sat at the bench again, "Don't tell me you're feeling down again after that, Rahul."

He shaked his head, "No.. It's just Butterfree and I have a lot more training to do than I originally thought."

"Well what were you gonna do? Hoping to get through one training round, and then challenge Sabrina again?" She pointed out the dark haired Blaze.

Rahul scratched the back of his head from embarrassment, "Well. kinda."

Sky sighed with her head down, "I'm just gonna pretend I didn't hear that."

"Well that's not my intention now, so I wouldn't worry too much about that." Rahul explained to her as he looked at his pokeball, "Gengar's gonna be a tough opponent, and I'll train as much as I can with Butterfree until we're ready to take her on."

"At least you understand." The cerulean girl pointed out, "Even though I advised you to still let Butterfree sit out of this one."

The boy nodded, "I know, I could've chosen Charmeleon, Pidgy, or Poliwag for training, but Butterfree needs this." He looked at his friend, "Getting into the Indigo Plateau means that much to me, and I need to do everything I can to make sure all of them are capable of holding up against the other trainers."

"I know just..." She paused for a moment.

"Just what?" He asked.

"Make sure you don't get carried away like before." Sky pointed out.

"I know." The boy got up from the bench, "For now, I'm gonna let Butterfree rest until it feels great for some more training."

"That seems like a smart option to me." She stated.

Rahul and Sky walked backed into the building as the double doors open and closed behind them when they stepped in. It didn't take long to have reached the front entrance where they noticed a line of trainers backed up against the opened entrance doors.

"Wow it certainly wasn't like this when we woke up.." a surprised Rahul answered.

Sky stated, "You can say that again."

They heard many of the other trainers cried, "Please help Nurse Joy."

"One at a time everyone." Nurse Joy said overwhelmed by the situation.

"What's going on?" Rahul asked.

One of the trainers answered, "My Geodude and I were walking out from the store and all of a sudden this pokemon challenged us into a battle." The trainer looked at them in tears, "And we didn't even stand a chance when it first struck."

"My Pidgy and I were about to battle my friend, and then all of a sudden the same pokemon knocked ours out in one hit." Another trainer explained.

Pretty soon the other trainers brought up their similar situation to Rahul and Sky. However, it wasn't enough for either of them to have just heard their complaints.

"What pokemon was it?" Sky asked.

Geodude trainer stated, "It was a Pikachu."

"A Pikachu!" Rahul and Sky repeated at the same time.

The trainer nodded, "Yeah that's right."

"So where is this Pikachu now?"

Another trainer stated, "I just came across it a field outside the south entrance of the city, and it's challenging another opponent and his Onix."

"Got it thanks." Rahul said as he took off.

Sky grabbed him by the collar, "Where do you think you're going?"

He looked back at her, "To find that Pikachu, if we stop it then the trainers and their pokemon won't get hurt."

"I'm not sure if that's gonna be a good idea." One of the trainers stated.

Another trainer shouted, "That's right, if we couldn't handle it what makes you think you can do it."

"You'll never never unless you try." Rahul stated confidently.

None of the trainers believed his word, and insulted him due to their own personal experience.

He felt annoyed from them and tried to move, and looked at his friend, "Sky, if we don't do something this Pikachu will continue to injure more pokemon."

Nurse Joy said, "Rahul's right, you must do what you can to stop it."

She sighed heavily, "Fine, but I'm coming with you."

"Alright then, let's go." Rahul rushed out the door as Sky followed him.

It took about thirty minutes to an hour before they reached to the destination due to a swarm of trainers who've surrounded most of the area while they carried their injured pokemon. Luckily, Rahul and Sky got the where they needed to be after they helped some of the trainers toward the Pokemon Center. Rahul and Sky took a single step into the grassy field where an incredible thunder strike flashed before their eyes, and knocked out a trainer's Onix.

"No Onix!" The trainer cried.

An exhausted Onix cried, "Gouah!"

"And from just one attack too." The trainer continued as he withdrew Onix into his pokeball, "Oh.. let's get you to the Pokemon Center now."

The kid walked away in sadness as Rahul and Sky noticed an Electrical discharge that sparked from a chubby rodent yellow pokemon's red cheeks as it looked confident toward the two trainers that stood before it.

"Pika Pika." It hissed at them.

"So this is the one that's been causing a lot of trouble for all the trainers." Sky pointed out.

Rahul drew out his pokedex, "Let's see what the pokedex has to say."

The pokedex opened up, Pikachu the mouse Pokemon, It raises its tail to check its tail is sometimes struck by lightning in this pose."

The boy switched his pokedex for his pokeball, "Alright this would be perfect for Butterfree to..."

"Don't be stupid Rahul, Butterfree still hasn't recovered from our battle from earlier." The cerulean girl explained to Rahul, "Besides, look closely at Pikachu."

"Woah.." He noticed a dark red line underneath Pikachu's socket, "What in the world?"

"Something must've happened to Pikachu for it have gotten that." Sky continued, "And we got to stop it here, and that why's I know Butterfree won't be the best option here."

"Good point then I'll just have to rely on you." Rahul swapped Butterfree's pokeball for his special one, "I choose you, Charmeleon."

The white plasmaic energy released as it took the form of Charmeleon.

"Char!" The dark red reptilian Pokemon confidently stated.

Sky drew out her pokeball, "Alright, Haunter I choose you."

A second white plasmaic energy released as it took the form of Haunter.

"Haunter!" The purple ghost Pokemon glared at the mouse Pokemon.

Pikachu's cheeks sparked greatly, "Pikachu!"

The boy ordered, "Alright, Charmeleon use Flamethrower!"

"Haunter use Night Shade!"

"Charmeleon!" Charmeleon released a breath of fire from its mouth toward Pikachu.

"Haun!" The ghost Pokemon formed a red aura orb next to Pikachu as it off.

Pikachu quickly sped up, "Pika." as it avoided the flames Charmeleon sent, and the attack Haunter had made. Then, it made charged for an attack, "PIKAA!"

"I think it's going for an electric attack." Rahul pointed out.

Sky agreed, "Yeah I can see that."

Rahul shouted, "Charmeleon use Fire Spin!"

The girl mimicked, "Haunter use Shadow Ball!"

Before the attack went through, Pikachu used it's tail and slapped both pokemon to the ground, but they still stood strong from the attack.

"Haunter use Shadow Ball again." Sky continued.

Haunter charged up energy as it formed a dark ball in the center of its ghost like hands. Pikachu went in for another assault toward the purple ghost pokemon.

Rahul moved his hand the side, "Charmander use Ember now!'

"CHARMELEON!" The dark red reptilian pokemon screamed as he released tiny spicules of fire from it's mouth toward Pikachu.

Pikachu quickly noticed, "PIKA!" and dodged the attack and switched its attack toward the dark red reptilian lizard, "PIKACHU!" with its ferocious attack.

"Charme!" Charmeleon screamed as it's face crashed onto the ground.

A smirk appeared on Sky's face, "Now Haunter go forth with the attack."

"Haunter!" The ghost pokemon released a dark aura ball toward the yellow mouse pokemon.

Pikachu jolted out another Thunderbolt, "PIIIKKKAAACCCHUUU!"

Both of the attacks were immediately struck in bind against one another for a while. The two trainers carefully watched as Pikachu used its strength and held off the attack from Haunter. Rahul saw that its sheer power alone, the yellow mouse Pokemon's attack extinguished Haunter's attack, and struck with it's own.

"It broke through." a surprised Sky answered as it drew closer, "Quick Haunter watch.."

Rahul interrupted, "Charmeleon protect Haunter!"

"Char!" The dark red reptilian lizard noded.

As Pikachu's attack closed Charmeleon jumped into Haunter's way while it screamed in pain from the electrical blast.

* * *

 **Okay if there is one thing I have to say it's that the cliffhanger was not entirely planned on my end of things. I was gonna end it with the battle ending between Rahul and Sky vs Pikachu, but since I've got a test coming up for math on Tuesday most of my focus is gonna be there. The next chapter is gonna be out on Friday, November 11th because I want to devote more time to my original novel for a little while. Let me know what you guys thought about the chapter, and as always thanks for reading.**


End file.
